Twilight's Reign
by Bloody-Mad
Summary: basically my remake of twilight, IM NEW DONT HURT ME! I think its good, give it a try. The Cullens arent's the only mythical creature there. Bella is a shape-shifter!
1. Coming to Forks

**What's up peoples! Listen, im new, so keep an open mind. i've got some crazy ideas that i had to put on here becuase nobody else was doing it. So, this is one of those crazy ideas. I mean, you might like it.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, i dont own twilight, but in my dreams i do**

* * *

"Now arriving at Forks airport." The captain informed us. Although, I kind of figured that out when the sky became depressingly gray and it started to drizzle. Ugh, Forks. I had to wonder why I sentenced myself here.

_Oh yeah, so Renee can live normally with Phil._

I grabbed my carry-on bag that contained my iPod, laptop, and 3 books. I walked off the plane, grabbed my suitcases, and searched the terminal for Charlie. The crowd was pretty thick, but my enhanced sight was able to spot him. Oh yeah, did I mention I was a shape-shifter? Well, that's the only name I can think would describe what I'm able to do.

I can turn in to many different animals, and even add some animal body parts to other animals. Like a horn plus a horse to make a unicorn. Cool, huh? I might even throw some wings in to sweeten the deal. Think of me as "Beast Boy" from the Teen Titans, but girl version. Yeah, I know I'm cool.

I walked over to Charlie, and he took my bags. "Hi, Bells! Gosh, you look so grown up."

I smiled at him. "Hello Ch-Dad." Oops. Looks like I have to get used to calling him Dad.

We got into the cruiser and started the drive home. The ride was quiet, but it wasn't an awkward silence or anything. Charlie, like me, didn't need to talk to fill a silence. I knew we would get along just fine. I looked out the window at the passing forest. The weather may be awful and drearier than Phoenix, but the change in environment mad up for that a little. I was eager to explore the new terrain.

We pulled up at the house. I spotted an old, but awesome looking car. It was a classic, cherry red with a white top, a 1966 Ford Mustang Coupe. I whistled. A 1966 Mustang? That was their best year. Who knew Charlie had a need for speed?

Charlie caught my whistle as we exited the cruiser and he smiled.

"Like that car?" he asked in a casual tone. As if we were talking about the weather, and not a classic car god!

I nodded. "Yeah, that's a great car. Looks in great condition."

Charlie smiled wider. "I'm glad you like the car. 'Cuz it's yours."

I blinked. It was mine?

"Wow. Thanks dad." I smiled hugely at him. He turned red in the face and mumbled a welcome.

I took my bags up to my room. When I lived with Mom, he told me that he had put in another bathroom that I could use. So I didn't have to share one with him, thank God. I opened the door to my room and looked at it. It was painted a different shade of blue than last time, a darker, prettier one. The curtains were the same, and the rocking chair that my mom used when I was a baby was still in the corner. I also had a twin sized bed, and a desk with a desk lamp so I could read in here and put up my laptop.

T would put up some pictures, and that was the only change I would make. Some of them were pictures of me and my old friends. But most were pictures of Phoenix's natural beauty.

I plopped on the bed and sighed. My instincts are telling me that this place held more than meets the eye.

* * *

**Alright, now i implore you to REVIEW. I'll say it once, twice, and three times. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Criticsm is welcome, but no FLAMES! I have an extinguisher, and i know how to USE it!**


	2. First sighting

**Alright, im sorry, IM SORRY!! This week has been both hectic and completely satisfying. I saw Twilight not once, but TWICE!! OMC, I loved it. So because i kept you guys waiting so long, im going to put up ch. 2 AND 3! Enjoy!!**

I woke up-or rather, was forced awake by Charlie, who was shaking me at the ungodly hour of 5:30 a.m. I glared at him and croaked out, "What?"

Charlie sent an apologetic glance my way before getting up and walking away.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. You've got school today. Don't worry!" Charlie rushed out the last part when he saw I was going to say something. "I packed your bag for you already. Now get up!" He was out of there before I could say thank you.

I was honestly touched at his consideration. He may have informed me a little late about school, but at least he had the kindness to pack my bag for me.

I trudged out of bed and into the shower, feeling a whole lot better after a hot bath and my favorite strawberry shampoo.

I opened my closet and picked out an outfit. I grabbed a black v-neck tee, with a peace sign that was shaped like a heart on it, my tripp black button-up boot cut jeans, and some black heels. I figured it would be chilly, so I grabbed a red jacket. It was my favorite.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. _Not bad, Swan._ I thought to myself in approval. I took the stairs two at a time. Although, I should have been a bit more cautious, I have a tendency of being a little clumsy now and then. I looked at the clock in the kitchen, and decided I had enough time for a bowl of sugary, unhealthy, cocoa puffs.

I chewed, and thought, and chewed, and looked around. The kitchen hadn't changed at all since Renee redecorated it, in an attempt to brighten the place. It was painfully obvious that my father still loves my mother.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable, and put my stuff away. I washed my dishes, and then high-tailed it out of there, grabbing my keys and bag along the way. I jumped into the car, but didn't start it immediately. I wanted to take a minute and get a feel for the car. It felt right, sitting in this car. I smiled, and ran my ands along the steering wheel. This was _my _car.

I started it up, and drove out. I desperately wanted to see how fast this car could go, but thought better of it. I needed to find the school, and didn't want to miss the exit. I found the school, thanks to the sign. It didn't even look like a school. It looked more like a cluster of small houses. Where was the institutional feel? Where were the chain link fences and metal detectors?

I stepped towards her and cleared my throat to get her attention.

She looked up at me, a bit annoyed.

"Can I help you?" she asked, poorly disguising her exasperation. I flashed my best smile, and said politely, "Hi. I'm the new student, Isabella Swan?" Let me tell you, it was like I gave her an espresso because she woke right up. "Ah, of course! Chief Swan's daughter. I'm Miss Cope, and I'll just give you your papers, in a moment. . ." She started ruffling through the piles of papers and finally handed a couple of papers to me.

One was a map, which she highlighted to show the best routes to get to my classes. I didn't really need that, I have a very good sense of direction, but it was nice of her all the same. She told me that the other paper was to be signed by the teachers and returned to her at the end of the day. I thanked her and went back outside. The other kids were coming in, so I followed them to the student parking lot.

I got back out the car once it was parked and took a minute to memorize the map. Once I put it away, I looked up, and noticed a surprising amount of eyes looking in my general direction. Well, that's what I get for driving the king of cars . . . although I guess it also had to do with my arrival in part.

Yeah. Right.

I sighed and trudged to my first class. The day went by, and it really wasn't _that _bad. I had some offers from an Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton to escort me to my next class, but I declined since I already knew the way. It would annoy me to go slow for their sakes. Unfortunately, that didn't faze them and their infatuation of me in the slightest. Especially Mike, persistent bastard he was.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a bitch or anything. It's just; he reminds me of a golden retriever wit his blonde hair and loyalty to his infatuation of, well, me. I also met a curly-haired brunette girl who was quite a chatter box. Jessica, I think here name was. My instincts told me that she was a friend of convenience, but I was just glad she invited me to sit with them at lunch. Turns out the two lover-boys sat there, along with a nice and quiet girl named Angela. I could tell we would be good friends. Hooray for me! Also, a girl named Lauren, who was quite a mean resentful girl. Boo!

I chatted quietly with Angela, and answered whatever questions the others in the group asked me. Suddenly, I felt the urge to turn around. That is when I saw them.

The two were five sitting in a table, not talking to each other and looking in different directions. One was a tiny girl, thin in the extreme, with spiky hair framing her exquisite face. She was short as well, but I had the feeling that I shouldn't underestimate her. The big one looked to be a serious weightlifter, with a head of dark curls, but a boyish and playful enthusiasm dancing in his eyes and around his lips. There were two blondes, a boy and girl. The boy had long hair that fell into his eyes, and a handsome brooding movie star aura about him. The girl was . . . perfection. She had long blonde hair waving gently to the middle of her back, and the body of a Sports Illustrated model. She was the kind of girl who made you take a hit on your self-esteem just by being in the same room.

I wasn't surprised by their beauty. All vampires were beautiful to attract their prey.

"Bella?" Jessica called me, and then looked where I was looking.

"Oh!" she giggled, "You're looking at the Cullen's." I started slightly. Cullen's? As in, Carlisle Cullen was their father? I didn't tell Jessica this though. No need for them to overhear and become curious.

"Jess, who are they?" I asked with the proper amount of curiosity in my voice.

"Well, they are the Cullen's! The two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The big one is Emmet Cullen. The small girl, she's pretty weird, is Alice Cullen. The last boy is Edward Cullen. Don't bother with him though, apparently none of the girls at school are good enough for him." She sniffed. I stifled a laugh, but turned my head and bent down as if I was going to pick something up so she wouldn't see my nearly face-splitting grin. When did he reject her? I looked up and saw Edward's face turned away, but his cheek lifted like he was smiling too.

I got back up and proclaimed that whatever I had 'dropped' was 'recovered'. Mentally, I was smirking. This must be what my instincts were talking about.

* * *


	3. First encounter

**I just realized that i didn't put up a disclaimer in the last chapter. But, i EILL put one in here! I dont wanna be sued or nothing, you know?**

**Disclaimer: I. . . dont. . . . own. . . . . god, i cant do this! Yes i can! I. . . . DONT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**God, that was the hardest thing i've ever had to do. . . .**

Angela and I walked to Biology together, along with Mike. I asked her a few questions, and she in turn while Mike kept on talking, oblivious to our lack of attention. We didn't need to talk a lot, and I liked her even more for that. She was just like me, quiet and shy. Unfortunately, I could, on occasion, have a mean temper. I couldn't help it, it comes with the abilities.

We walked into the room, and her and Mike smiled at me before taking their seats. I stayed by the teacher's desk, to get him to sign the paper. He finally looked up, and his eyes widened.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked, but it sounded sort of snarky to me. Yeah, it's a word. Has anyone watched Dane Cook? I got a mischievous feeling, and I decided to blindside him a little. Just for fun.

I flashed him my dazzling smile-the same one I used on Miss Cope- at him and said in a chirpy voice, "Hi, I'm the new student. I need you to sign this paper, please."

He gaped at me for a little, and then slowly came back to his senses. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, well here." He took the paper and signed it, and gave it to me. "Well, Isabella-"

"Bella." I corrected him with a less dazzling smile.

He nodded. "Bella. You can have a seat next to Mister Cullen." He pointed to the beautiful boy I saw at lunch. I gazed at him quizzically, but walked there anyway. I sat down and all of a sudden he stiffened, and I as well.

I had a hunch that he stiffened because I smell pretty tasty. And I stiffened because I realized that. Huh, it's kind of funny when you think about it a little. I peeked at hem from the corner of my eye, and he glared at me with his cold, black eyes. But I saw a little curiosity, probably because I stiffened the same time as he did.

I sent him an apologetic glance, and I saw even more curiosity in his eyes. I could understand that, because I shouldn't have even done that. Is it really my fault I smell too good for him to bear?

Needless to say, class wasn't the best experience. When the bell rang, he was out of there like a bat out of hell. The others' couldn't see much except him going really fast. But I could see that he was barely going human speed. I stuffed my books in my bag, and stomped out, getting more and more depressed. For some reason, whenever I experience negative feelings like anger or discontent, I will most likely start feeling depressed.

"Hey!" Mike walked next to me as we made our way to the gym.

"What did you do, stab Cullen with a pencil or something?" he asked curiously.

"Psh. I don't know. I can't tell what he was thinking, can I?" I mumbled morosely.

"What's wrong?" mike asked with concern. Too much concern, if you asked me. But I explained to him my depression habit.

"Man, that's bad. Gosh, you look really miserable already. Don't worry, I bet watching people make fools of themselves in gym will cheer you up." He said hopefully.

Idiots in gym? I'm intrigued.

"Really? You really think so?" I asked in a already happier tone. I could tell he noticed, since he smiled wide.

"Yeah, no doubt about it."

* * *

**Okay. Look, I know there are people reading this, but nobody is REVIEWING! REVIEWING IS WHAT MAKES THE WORLD GO 'ROUND!!!**

**So i have decided that i will not put up another chapter until i get 10 reviews!!!! **

**It's that button at the end of every chapter. Just, CLICK it!**

* * *


	4. The clock strikes 12

**ALRIGHT. You win. . . . the battle but not the war!!!!!!!!!!**

**I guess it as a little crazy to ask for 10 reviews, and im just a beginner. . . well here's CH. 4!! But i WILL get those other three reviews!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: To dream or not to dream? Alas, in the real world i do not own Twilight!**

* * *

The next day, I saw the Cullen's but no Edward. I tried not to think about it. But I couldn't shake the feeling that his departure had something to do with his reaction to me. And as the days passed with no sign of his return, it was harder for me to dismiss that notion. I chalked it up to a ridiculous amount of paranoia on my part. How vain of me, to think that I was the sole reason for his fleeing town?

Even while I was worried that I was why he left all of a sudden, I couldn't help but feel a little relieved. I didn't want to deal with his bizarre glares. Part of me wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was. But, even if he was here, I knew I would chicken out. I mean, how could he hate me just because of my smell? It seems to me that if he goes to _school_, then blood shouldn't bother him.

I started feeling more comfortable when I thought he wouldn't return. Maybe he had dropped out? Highly unlikely, I know, but I can dream can't I? I no longer felt worry of entering the Biology room, and I no longer looked toward the Cullen table. However, I knew that the Cullen's looked at me, quite a lot. This was a large part of why I believed his departure was my fault.

The next week, when I walked into the lunchroom, I did not look anywhere except Jessica as she chattered, agreeing and nodding at the appropriate times. We got our food, and walked over to our table.

I didn't know why, but my eyes darted to the Cullen table before I could stop them. Instead of the 4 Cullen's, there was now the original five. My eyes darted back to our table, and I was feeling a little queasy. Because of five people, there only meant one thing.

Edward was back.

I sat down with everybody else, and immersed myself in their conversation, just to distract myself from the nervousness bubbling in my stomach. It tried to seem like I was interested, but the others were not so easily fooled.

"Hey, Bella, what's the matter?" Mike asked me.

"Yeah, Bella. You've been really quiet, and usually you're the life of the table." Tyler piped up. Jessica and Angela both nodded in agreement. I laughed their questions off, hoping they wouldn't notice that my laughter was slightly off. They did anyway.

Angela touched my hand gently. "Bella, is something wrong? Tell us what you feel."

I looked at everybody in the table. I took a deep breath. "I feel . . . weird. I feel . . . not right?" I hesitated, not sure how to convey what I was feeling. I wasn't even sure if I could.

Eric tried his best to help me out.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about," he said nodding wisely. " I had that feeling once, and I almost got hit by a tree."

At once, the table shouted complaints. Well, except for Lauren, but no one cares about here, so let's just leave her out of the story. Mike smacked Eric in the back of the head, cursing him for his lack of tact. I didn't want to make Eric feel bad, so I played along for his sake.

"Hey, guys!" I called over the loud voices.

They quieted, and stared at me expectantly.

"You know what, maybe he's right," I started to say, but they immediately began to protest.

"Guys, GUYS!" I laughed, shushing them. "Look, maybe he's right . . ." I trailed off in a lower time of voice. They leaned in a little. I continued in a lower voice. I was just shy of whispering.

"Maybe, you know, my number's up?" Now I dropped my voice to a whisper.

"Maybe . . . death . . . is . . . KNOCKING ON MY DOOR!" I screamed out the last part and slammed my hands on the table. They screamed, and Mike jumped so badly he fell on the floor.

I laughed so hard, my stomach started hurting. But I couldn't stop, every time I lifted my head I saw their expressions and heard their hearts going a mile a minute. I laughed so hard I fell off _my _chair. After a while, they all started roaring.

We were all laughing until we saw it was time to leave for lunch. I got up and dusted myself off. I looked back at Mike and Angela, then back at the Cullen's. They were looking at me with various amounts of amusement on their faces. I looked back then, pointedly at Mike and Angela. They understood, and struck up a dirge.

I joined their funeral humming, and we continued like that to Biology. I would be in Biology, Edward would be in Biology. Edward is my lab partner. He will have to sit next to me.

It was time for some answers.

* * *

**You know what to do, review!!!!!! Hey, that rhimes!**


	5. The failed interrogation

****

What is up my home bisket skillets!!!!!!!!!!!!! Good god, that was LAME. . .

**Anywhoo! Here is Ch.5, it took me a LONG time to type it. Mainly because i wrote half of it down before-hand, and then went freestyle the other half. . . but i think it comes out better under free write, even though it takes longer. . . . hmm. . . . **

**Disclaimer: Oh Edward! Where art thou Edward?**

**Edward: With Stephanie Meyer, who owns Twilight, _not you!_**

**Me: *SOBS* It's TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

I jumped on my chair, and took out my books. I looked down at my blank sheet and started drawing. The thing is, I'm a really good drawer. I drew a forest on the bottom, with tall pines and cider trees. In the background, there were mountains with peaks hiding behind dark clouds. A large, beautiful osprey was ascending into the sky. . .

A small laugh escaped my lips. I would go flying this afternoon, or some time after I cooked Charlie dinner. Charlie knew about my frequent communes with nature. At first, he had ranted and raved about it over the phone when he found out about them when I was 12 years old. But, when he saw I was coming back still healthy, and happier than the previous day, he made no more fuss about it. It was a strictly need to know basis. So that's why I felt weird . . .

I snapped to attention when I heard the chair beside me scrape against the floor, once, twice. Edward had now seated himself.

"Hello." Said a quiet, musical voice. The boy had the voice of an angel. It was like . . . velvet. I looked at him, startled that he was talking to me. He startled me even more by continuing to converse with me.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I'm afraid I was unable to introduce myself. I was feeling a little unwell," he smiled crookedly at me. It was so ador- Wait a minute! Was I just about to say _'adorable?' _Oops, better respond.

"You're Bella Swan." I was still shocked that he was speaking to me, so I said, "How do you know my name?"

He gave me another crooked smile- be still my beating heart- and said, "Everybody knows your name Bella." I should have shut up, but I stupidly persisted.

"No, I mean, how do you know I like to be called Bella? I think Charlie calls me Isabella behind my back, that's what everybody seems to know me as. And you don't seem the type to listen to school gossip."

"Oh." He said, and then turned around.

Someone shoot me now.

We stayed like that until Mr. Banner told us we would be doing a lab. He told us the instructions, and bid us to begin immediately.

Edward turned around to me and asked, "Ladies first, partner?" he pushed the microscope over to me. I examined the slide and declared it to be, "Prophase."

"Mind if I check?" Edward asked me smoothly. He looked alright, but there was something about how he asked me, that made me think he was tentative. I responded no, and he checked. He turned back to his paper and said, "Prophase."

He took the slide out, and checked it for the briefest moment before he said, "Anaphase."

"Mind if I check?" I asked nonchalantly. He smirked at me, and motioned for me to go ahead. I checked and was filled with chagrin as I saw he was right. I flicked my eyes over to his smug expression and said in an airy voice, "Well, you were right. You can wipe that smug look now."

He tried to smother his laugh with his hand. When he succeeded in calming down, he lowered his hand and smiled at me. God, that took my breath away, damn him.

"So you don't like the cold?" he asked.

"Or the wet." I said lightly. He furrowed his brow at me. Like, he was frustrated at me, but not really at _me_.

"So then why did you move to Forks?" he asked, confused.

I was baffled as to why he cared. But, I relented, and told him. "My mom . . . she got remarried."

He looked at me seriously. "That's not complicated at all." Then his tone became kinder. "When?"

"In September." My voice gave away the secret sadness I had been holding in.

"And you don't like the guy she married." He stated, he didn't ask. I shook my head, and said, "Oh, no, of course I liked Phil!" I said this in a patronizing tone, just to confuse him even more. I snuck a glance at his face. Yeah, he was _very _confused. I smiled at him ruefully.

"He may be a bit young perhaps, but he make's Renee happy."

"So then why did you leave?"

"Phil travels. A lot. He plays ball for a living." I explained to him.

He smiled. "Have I ever heard of him?"

I shrugged. "Probably not, because he's strictly in minor league."

He nodded, and then stated, "So she sent you here." I was stung by his assumption. My nostrils flared, and I said, "No, I sent myself here."

He looked at me, frustration and confusion swirling in his topaz eyes. "But, why would you do that if you hate it here?"

I sighed, wondering why I was explaining this to him. What right did he have to ask me such personal questions? Why was he even _talking _to me? Instead of assaulting him wit these questions, I opted for, "Look, Renee is my mother and I love her dearly. She loves me to, I'm sure, but staying with me made her unhappy. I could tell she wanted to be with Phil. So, I decided to call up Charlie, and give her a chance at a normal life. Kill two birds with one stone."

"But now you're unhappy." He stated again. I was growing irritated, with myself more than him though.

"So?" I challenged him.

He casually shrugged, and said, "I just don't think its fair, that's all."

I laughed with real humor, but still quietly so the teacher wouldn't know we were talking.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you, Edward? _Life isn't fair._" I said with mirth bubbling I my voice.

He smirked. "I think I _have _heard that somewhere."

"So that's it," I insisted, hoping he would stop with the interrogation. Wasn't I supposed to be demanding answers from him? Not vice versa?

He slowly appraised me, and nodded slowly. "you put on a good show, but I bet you're suffering more than you let on."

I grimaced at him, really struggling to keep my tongue from sticking out at him.

"Why does it matter to you so much?" I snapped at him, wanting some answers of my own. But, I was mistaken to think he would reveal something, since he muttered quietly, "I don't know." He said it so quietly, I wasn't sure whether I was meant to hear that or not. Either way, I was still confused and angry.

Hopefully, though, immortality can fix that. Yeah, didn't I mention that? I became immortal on my 17th birthday. Oh, wait, is he still talking to me?

Brining myself back to reality, I managed to hear him ask me, "Am I annoying you?"

I looked at him, and the truth just tumbled from my lips. "No, I'm more annoyed at myself really. I'm so easy to read. My mother calls me her little open book."

"I don't find you easy to read." He said grinning.

"Are you good at reading people?" I asked him, hoping to get some answers, even if they weren't the ones I was originally hoping for.

He smiled at me. "Usually."

I looked anywhere but his crooked smile, and I noticed that his hands were balled up into fists. We stayed quiet like that until the bell rang, and then he shot out of there just like the first day. I wasn't mad this time though, and I walked out the classroom, with Mike at my heels like always.

"Cullen looked friendly today." He noted sulkily.

"Hmm. I suppose so. I wonder what brought on the change." I said absentmindedly, not caring enough to notice how sulky Mike was.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Dad, I'm going out for a walk okay?" I shouted to Charlie from the doorstep. He hollered back an okay, and I closed the door. I took two steps toward the forest, and breathed in deep. I smiled as the familiar scents of the forest washed over me.

My eyes snapped open, and I took off running. The trees passed by me in a blur, the wind whipped my hair from my face, and my elation soared.

_I was_ _home._

I wanted to feel the Earth on my hands, see the forest more clearly than my weak human eyes could, so I shifted. I kept running, and soon I felt the changes in my body. My face lengthened, fur grew over me, my legs and arms lengthened and thickened with powerful muscles. I felt my nails become larger and sharper and the rest of my body changed. I morphed into a Black Panther.

I ran and leaped, and cut through the forest and underbrush like a ghost. No sound was heard, it was like I wasn't even there, to the rest of the forest. The only real way they knew I was there was there instincts telling them to be cautious. But _I_ could hear everything. I heard the wind rustle the leaves, the panting breath of a deer as it sprang through the forest a mile away. I could here my paws hit the ground to softly for anyone else to hear, except for me. And any vampires.

I slowed to a stop. What was I going to do about that? How would I go about telling them what I was? _Hi, I know you won't believe me, but I should tell you anyway. If you see any Bengal Tigers or wild horses, _don't _eat them, because that's probably me._ Yeah, I have the feeling that wouldn't work out as nice as it sounds.

And what about Edward? Should I tell him I know? Or maybe . . . I could not let them know! Yeah, I see no reason to call them out. I decided to wing it. I would see where it goes. Growling happily, I bounded away, back to the house. I would let the fates work it out.

* * *

**Well? Comments anyone? U know what to do! Review, Review, REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	6. Not my car!

**Hello my beautiful readers! im soory i ahven't updated in a while, i was just really concentratin on my midterms, nasty little things. . . but i digress. Let's get on with the read!**

**Disclaimer: To sleep; perchace to deam of owning twilight; ay thats all i can ever do. . . **

* * *

I woke up when I noticed the significant temperature change in the air. I cracked one eye open, and squealed when I saw what lay out my window.

A thin layer of snow covered the ground, and my window was lightly iced over with the cold air. It occurred to me that I never took that evening flight like I planned, before I hauled myself eagerly out of bed. I did not linger in the shower any longer than necessary as I usually did. I was multi-tasking as soon as I got out the bathroom.

I was yanking on black skinny jeans, putting on my bangles, and yanking the brush through my hair. Then I yanked on a thin hooded sweater and a blue t-shirt on top, before grabbing my blue winter boots. I skipped down the stairs, and realized my mistake too late before I tripped on the last step and crashed to the floor.

Grumbling at the floor, I picked myself up and moved my legs in front of me so I could put on my boots. After I shoved them on, I picked myself up and marched to the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar, and took a swig of milk, then dashed out the door grabbing my bag and keys along the way.

I stopped just outside the door, when I saw that the driveway was slippery. I calculated the distance from the door to the car, then laughed and slid on the icy top. I caught on to the door with my hands so I wouldn't hit it, and jumped in. I knew I would have to be careful driving on the roads. I wasn't a vampire; I could not drive as perfectly and as recklessly as them. I drove slowly through the town, being careful on turns and corners.

I made it to the parking lot of the school without any accidents or slips. I smiled and lovingly circled the steering wheel with my hands. I grabbed my bag, and stepped out the car, when something shiny at the back of the car caught my eye. I walked over to the end of the truck and looked at my tires. There were thin silver chains criss-crossing in a diamond pattern on my tires. I awed softly. So Charlie _did _care.

Then I heard a loud screech. My head jerked up, and I saw several things at once, probably due to the adrenaline.

First, Edward's face was frozen in a mask of horror. Second, the entire student body's faces were frozen in the same mask of shock. And third, Tyler's blue van was heading on a crash course with the back of my car, but I was in the middle.

"Oh damn it!" I groaned loudly. How was I going to fix this? If the van hit me, _it _would suffer the damage not _me_. And that would be difficult to explain to the witnesses. No one would believe I was Superman's baby cousin, sadly. But, maybe I could move out the way, too fast for them to see?

As I was debating this, something hit me from the side, and sent me to the floor, cracking my head on the hardtop. Okay, OW. Who the . . .? But I had no time to interrogate, because the van had crashed into my car, and the back of it was heading for me too. I heard a low oath, then felt someone sweep my legs out the way like a rag doll, before white hands shot out and stopped the truck in its path.

There was a surprised moment of silence, before a scream sounded in the air. Then, nothing but noise, noise, _noise_.

"Bella!"

"Somebody get Tyler out the van!" someone shouted.

Ugh. I scrunched my eyes close and huffed. Then a soft, musical voice sounded in my ear.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked worriedly. I opened my eyes and nodded.

"Never been better." I said then moved to get up. Edward pushed me back down and said, "Careful, you hit your head pretty hard there." I scoffed and slapped his hand off.

"Thanks, genius. No stop trying to cop a feel and let me _up._" I pushed myself up when he moved back in surprise. He started spluttering, something about how he would never, and so on and so forth. I ignored him when my ears picked up the oncoming sirens of the paramedics and cop cars. Crap, Charlie knows!

"Bella!" Charlie cried out.

"Dad, I'm fine!" I soothed him. "But what about my _poor car!_" I wailed.

Charlie assured me he would get it fixed. It would be fit to ride in two days. He knew somebody with the part that was needed, and would be willing to fix it.

Edward, Tyler, and I were taken to the emergency trucks. I told them that I was fine, but the traitor whose name is Edward said I hit my head pretty hard. The paramedic dudes were trying to put a neck brace on me, but I used the old animal charm to stop them. Edward frowned, and I laughed.

I still had to go to the hospital anyway, just to make sure I didn't get a concussion. I _knew _I didn't have one, but I resolved to ditch when no one was looking.

We got to the hospital, and Tyler and I had to be strapped to gurneys, while Edward just walked in like a free man. I hated that.

When the nurse was examining us, Tyler kept saying how sorry was, and he didn't mean to. "I'm so, so, so sorry Bella!" he would say, and I would reply, "It's alright Tyler, _I'm _fine!" And I was, but Tyler looked a mess, there were cuts upon cuts, all over from the broken glass. Still, Tyler kept up a steady stream of mournful apologies, and I had to sit there and take it until the last nurse had left.

I hopped of the bed, and bolted to the side of the door. I peaked outside, and looked left and right. The coast was clear, and I turned to Tyler.

"Sorry, Tyler, but it's about my time to go." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"But, wait, Bella, I know you said your fine. The nurse agreed to, but you should let the doctor check you out!" he cried out.

I shook my head and said, "No way, I hate hospitals anyways. Later, dude!" I dashed out the room. I looked back and saw Edward looking at me enraged. I looked ahead of me, and slowed down until I was walking. I got into the waiting room, and saw almost all of the students in there. They were all asking me if I was all right and how I felt and stuff. I assured them to the best of my ability, and then turned to Charlie.

"Dad can we go home now?" I asked urgently. I didn't want to risk Edward coming in and telling Charlie. He nodded and we walked it, his arm around my shoulder, but it didn't feel awkward or anything. More like he was judging for himself if I was okay.

When we got into the trooper and drove off, Charlie cleared his throat and said, "Um, your going to want to call your mother." I stared at him in total shock.

"How could you do that to me Charlie?" I asked weakly. "Your own daughter? I can't believe you would put me out like that."

"I know, and I'm immensely _sorry_." He said sincerely. I sighed and looked ahead. There was no point in arguing now. I just wanted to go home and sleep. Or maybe, I could finally take that flight. I thought about it and decided against it. I would fly to school tomorrow instead. And I'd probably have to face the third degree from Edward. I smiled and giggled under my breath, so Charlie wouldn't hear.

Ah, I was beginning to like Forks a little more now.

* * *

**Okay! Listen, im going to make a poll! I know where i want to go with this. Im going to follow the books basic storyline, and not spin off into my own little tail! but her's my poll!**

**Im starting a new story. Of course, Im going to do both, but i want to see which one should i start first. The choices are:**

**Newborn- The Cullens are living in Ireland, and one day come across a most peculiar little newborn named bella while hunting The take her in and learn of her disturbing past. What adventures and challenges will Bella bring to the Cullens? Has Edward found the love of his life?**

**Aquabella- There is a girl who lived in the sea. She was tossed out the sea one stormy night, and fled to the nearest source of water. Now she lives in a big lake in the city of Forks. Everyday, for the past five days, she has watched a family of golden-eyes exhibit remarkable skills. Bella, meet the Cullens, a vampire family. Cullens, meet Bella the mermaid. Sort of an AquamarineXTwilight crossover, but just a few things from Aqua, not the entire storyline.**

**let me know what you think about the chapter, and vote for one of those stories! ****And remember Review lovely peoples!**

**love, Velvet**


	7. That darn Edward!

**I am sooooooooooooooooo SORRY! I have a perfectly good excuse. I know, what your thinking, '_what could possibly excuse you from not updating so long?!?!?!?!' _well, my computer was chock full of viruses. So it always turned off at the most unexpected times. Then, I couldn't even go on the internet, cuz it wouldn't work. Then, my dad did smoething to it, so that I couldn't even do anything. It just said, hard error or some crap like that.**

**But now! haha. . . ugh. All my microsoft stuff waws wiped out, so I had to write this on WORDPAD!! That's why the format is sucky. I _hate_ wordpad! See, doesn't that show how much I love you guys!!!**

**Anyway, let me stop talking. Because of the delay, I made the chapter nice and long. At least, I hope I did. Im almost finished with ch.8, I'll have it up possibly before the weekend!**

**Disclaimer: God, i dont own Twiligt okay!!! Gosh. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. . . sob!**

* * *

What's the perfect solution for when you've got no car and no time for a morning run? Why, fly to school of course!

I tucked my wings and did a sharp nose dive. Down, down, down I cut through the upward rush of air. When I was just above the tree line, my wings snapped open, and I glided over the forest using the air currents. I was going to be early to school, I already knew. That's why I decided to use that free time to fly, instead of walk.

I banked to the left, and dipped into an open space between the trees. I loved flying in the sky, but there was something about weaving through the thickly packed trees and the spaces of the branches that pumps the adrenaline.

It was during my adrenaline inducing excersises that I saw Jasper Hale.

I caught a glimpes of the blond, honey-eyed vampire as I was breezing by. I looped back around, searching for him. I don't know why I wanted to see him, but I guess because it looked like if it weren't for his incredible beauty, not to mention that of his siblings, and Alice as his girlfriend, he would most likely be a wallflower.

I alighted upon a branch above Jasper that was just out of his reach, yet he could still see me clearly. I was in the form of a red-tailed hawk, a fierce and beautiful bird.

He hadn't noticed me just yet, he was staring out into the foliage of the forest. I helped him along, and rustled my large wings.

His head snapped up, and he looked startled when he saw me. I twisted my head to the side and let one sharp eye on him. I stared at him and he stared at me. I wonderd, _is this dangerous? _He lifted his hand, like he was about to touch me. Before he could, though, I took off soaring out into the open sky. I gave out a fierce cry, "Kreee-eer-ar!" A cool fact about red-tailed hawks: Their cry is used in movies for every eagle or bird of prey in there. I decided no more distractions, I had to go to school. It was a good thing I thought to elave my bag in a tree near the school.

I stopped 20 feet before I hit the school parking lot and shifted back to human form. I reached up into the tree and grabbed my bag from out of it. After smoothing any supicious wrinkles or signs of rumpledness( if that's even a word), I walked out into the school parking lot.

I saw a few other cars, but I knew I was still early.

"Bella!" someone shouted.

I whipped my head in the direction of the shout. Is aw Mike, Angela, and Jessica waving frantically at me. I grinned and sprinted to their side. They all bombarded me with shouts and questions about my health, my mental state, and whether or not I saw Edward at the hospital.

I laughed at them. "Oh, you guys! I'm perfectly okay."

Jessica flipped her curly hair and said, "No, Tyler told us you sneaked out. That was stupid, Bella!"

"You found that out, huh?" I sighed.

"Cullen doesn't look to happy either." Mike sneered. I looked towards the object of his scorn. Edward and his family were looking straight at me.

I raised my arm up high, making a muscle and smiled big and wide. 'i'm okay', I was saying to him. Then Jessica jammed her finger into my side making me double over from a combination of schock and losing my breath. I rounded on her and we commenced a tickle fight. Eventually, I escaped her manicured claws and bolted to my first class, victorious.

For the rest of the day, I pondered what to do about Edward. No doubt he would ignore me under the pretense that I was in danger of unearthing his secret. I chuckled, if only he knew. . . I knew his secret, _and had one of my very own! _How badly I wanted to guide him along! But I knew I had to let him reach the point of friendship on his own, even if I felt sorely dissapointed.

All day, people were inquiring about my health, and asking how I got out the way. I replied that Edward Cullen saved me. It was strange, then, that nobody was flocking to Edward or the Cullen's for their story. They were alone and antisocial as always.

I suspected Edward's will would be iron strong. My suspicions were confirmed when I walked into the Biology room. I sat down, pulling out my notebook and said politley, " Hello Edward." He turned his head a fraction of an inch and gave me a small nod before completely ignoring me again. I bit my lip as I chocked back the giggles, but one escaped me anyway.

I saw him turn to me from the corner of my eye, but I tipped my head forward, sending my hair on either side of me to shield my from his stare.

The entire time, we sat silent and not gazing at each other. It continued like that for a while. At lunh, the Cullens no longer looked at me. But that was okay, I still chatted with my friends, and besides, I wasn't really interested in the rest of them at the moment.

If I hoped that Mike wouldn't notice Edward's sudden coldness towards me, then someone should have slapped me. Mikey-boy now made it a point to stand by my desk and chat in Biology unitl either the bell rang or Mr. Banner came in. I was seriously getting a headach from his oblivious nature twoards my non-romantic feelings for him. if anything, it was the exact opposite of the feelings he wanted me to have for him. . .

on top of that, I just found out that there was a Spring Dance thing- and it was girls choice. I was relieved that I got to choose, but I strongly suspected that it wouldn't deter some of my more brave suitors. Oh well, at least my car was fixed, and back to burning asphalt like it should. I would sort of miss my morning flights, but I vowed to convene with nature at least every weekend. Camping trip, anyone?

In school, a few days after I found out about the dance, jessica came up to me and asked if she could ask Mike to the dance.

I allowed myself a big bark of laughter. Jessica looked surpirised, so I quickly explained myself. "Jessica, you don't have to ask me. I'm certainly not his owner or anything. You should ask Mike. You guys would look good together."

"Are you sure you weren't planning to ask him?" she asked hesitantly.

I assured her once more that there wasn't any possible way to get me to dance. I mean, I could, I just didn't _want _to. I preferred dancing under a full moon. What can I say? I'm a wild child.

"It will be really fun. You should come with all of us Bella." her half-hearted attempt to include me in the festivities was annoying me. I resisted the urge to huff. She and I both know that she doesn't really want me to come. Sh got Mike, and that's all that matters. I wish she would just leave me alone already, her fakeness was starting to grate on my nerves.

Instead, I just laughed her off with a final reassurance and ran off to my next class. Everything was going along swimmingly unitl Spanish, which, in case I forgot to tell you, I had with Jessica. Instead of her being her usual loquacious self, she was oddly quiet. I hoped that Mike didn't reject her, but what else could keep her from talking at her usual light speed?

My worries were increased when at lunch, Jessica and mike were both quiet, and Jessica sat as far from Mike as possible. "Good lord, what did he do?" I grumbled to myself, frustrated. I heard a small snigger from across the room, and my eyes darted in that direction. It came from Edward, and I wasn't the only one surprised. His family's eyes were all on him.

I decided to ignore it, and returned my attention to my table, not his. Not soon enough, the time to go to Biology came. Mike was so kind as to escort me all the way there, and stand by my desk in class. Did you catch the sarcasm there?

"So, Jessica asked me to the Spring Dance." Mike said. I had expected that he would tell me that so I was prepared to use my mediocre acting skills.

"That's great Mike! You'll both have a great time, I'm sure." I encouraged.

Mike looked down, a small frown on his face. At that moment, I knew that my reaction was not what he wanted, and that the possibility that he rejected Jessica was looking pretty big. Dammit all.

"Actually," he started lowly, "I told her I'd think about it."

I frowned. At least it wasn't a _complete _rejection. "Now why would you do that?"

He shrugged, clearly uncomfortable. "I thought you were gonna ask me."

I took a deep breath through my nose, and exhaled through my mouth just as slowly. I made up an excuse on the spot.

"Sorry, but I'm going to, Seattle, and so I woouldn't be able to go, even if I wanted to." How smooth was that?

Mike frowned. "Couldn't you go some other time?"

I shook my head. "No sorry i have to go this weekend. And besides, I don't think Jessica would like if you and me went together."

He glanced at me, shcoked and confused. "Why?"

"Well, I think- and if you ever tell her this I'll pummel you into the ground- I think it would hurt Jessica's feelings."

He seemed even more shocked than before. "It would? Really?"

"Mike, are you _blind_?"

He knocked on the desk, looking dazed. When he went to his seat, I sighed gustily and dropped my head on the table with an audible thump.

"Ow." I said surprised. Lifting myself back up, I felt his gaze on me. I turned my head to Edward's and locked gazes with him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I snapped at him, directing my gaze on the board. Mr. Banner was now writing something about the Krebs Cycle. Whatever that was. I felt his gaze on me a little longer before he turned to look at the board as well.

The rest of the class passed in that same silence. When the bell rang, I got my bookbag, and hitched my books in my arm, getting ready to throw them in my locker.

"Bella." Edward said.

Still gathering my things, I said without looking at him, "Are you talking to me again?"

I could hear the smile in his voice. "No, not really." he admitted. I turned to him then.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but it's better this way." he said apologetically.

Humph. He _still _isn't giving in.

Letting my annoyance get the better of me, I said, "Well then you should have realized that before."

He looked at me, confused. " Before what?"

I smiled internally, he was just so CUTE when he was clueless.

"Before you saved me from that van."

His eyes narrowed, angered. "You think I regret saving you from that van?"

"I know you do." I challenged him. I knew it was all in jest, but he thought I was mad.

"You don't know anything about me." he said coldly.

I swept out of the class dramatically, all the while praying that I wouldn't trip. I tried to swallow my laughter, but a small laugh escaped me. I know he heard it too.

As I walked to Gym, with mike at my side, I smiled at the intersting developments that had taken place today.

Progress was made.

After school, I was walking to my newly repaired Mustang. The cherry paint shone brightly against the other old, rusted cars. The only car that could compare- in paint jobs, at least- was Edward's Volvo. As I neared my beloved car, I saw a shadow near it, and I felt a ridiculous spasm of fear in my heart. Then, when I saw it was Eric, I could have laughed at myself for being so silly.

"Wattup Eric?" I called to him as I walked to the driver's side. Eric looked very nervous.

"Well, kid, I was hoping you'd ask me to the Spring Dance because I really don't want to go with Peggy Piggy."

I sighed. not Eric too? I used the same excuse I used on Mike.

"Sorry buddy, but I'm going to Seattle this weekend. But just wait, maybe you'll get a better offer. Or you could just go with the others and be the bachelor stud." I laughed.

Eric half-smiled, and I felt a wave of sympathy wash over me. Opening my car door, I was about to say bye, but he stopped me.

"Oh, wait! one other thing!" Eric called. I hesitated, one leg in the car.

"What?" I asked.

"From now on, you must call me Sensei!" he grinned and ran off. What a random request! Smiling to myself, I hopped into the car, and was getting ready to drive out. just as I was about to tear out of here, a silver Volvo cut me off, and staid in that same spot. _That little. . . ! _I growled in my head viciously.

I honked my horn impatiently. He still sat infront of me. I looked in my rearview mirror, and saw the door of Tyler's new car open, the engine still running. I found out why when Tyler knocked on my window.

I rolled my window down and said in an annoyed tone, "Sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind- _Cullen!_" I growled out his name and slammed down on my horn. That jerk just sat there as his siblings walked toward him.

"Oh that's alright," Tyler grinned and I got a funny feeling in my gut, "I just wanted to know if you would ask me to the Spring Dance."

I gaped, too shocked to speak. After a moment, I stammered, "I'm sorry Tyler, I'm not going. Didn't you hear that I am going to Seattle?"

Tyler shrugged. "Yeah, but I thought you were just trying to let the others down easy."

He walked away, and I sat in my seat, totally shocked. how stupid must one person be? _Unbelievable_. I looked ahead, and saw Edward through his rearview mirror shaking in obvious laughter. I quickly took out a sheet of paper, and a Sharpie that was conveniantly nearby, scribbling out a quick message. I held it out my window for all the Cullens to see.

It said: _I suggest you watch your car carefully for the next few days Eddie-boy. _

Edward's eyes widened, and his siblings all laughed at him. He actually looked a little scared. I smiled wickedly, and slammed my hand on the horn. not a second passed, and the Volvo zoomed out the parking lot.

I laughed all the way home, and when my dad asked what was no funny, I simply replied that people are just so funny sometimes.

The following morning, I decided I was thoroughly frustrated with Edward Cullen. I wore an all black-and-green ensemble.

I went twice the speed limit, not even caring I was the Chief of police's daughter.

Well, until the school was in sight.

I parked the car and got out. As I fumbled with the keys, I dropped them into a puddle. Sighing in frustration, I bent to pick them up, but then I saw a familiar white hand holding them. I snatched the keys, and asked, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Edward asked.

"Just sneak up on me like that." I REALLY wanted to know. I mean, were my instincts taking time off, or something? But I suppose it was because I wasn't paying a lot of attention.

"Bella, it isn't my fault if your exceptionally unobservant." His voice was soft, muted.

I didn't want to stare into his eyes, for fear I would succumb to his dazzling power. Instead, I opted to look at the ground while I demanded answers from him. I know, he would sing like a bird when I was through examining his expensive shoes.

"What was up with the traffic jam yesterday? You stalled, or something?" I demanded.

"I had to give Tyler his chance." he snickered.

I whipped my head around to give him the fiercest glare I could muster while still being dazzled by him. It must have worked, because he tensed up, and he looked kind of cautious. I growled out, "So you _are _trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?"

Edward glared coldly at me. "Bella you are utterly absurd." He said icily.

"Yeah, amybe a van in my cranium will put some smarts in me." I snarled, stomping off. I had never wanted so badly to hit something as I do now. I walked off, to prevent myself from doing anything rash.

"Bella!" Edward called. I kept on walking.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Edward was beside me now, his long legs easily keeping pace with me. "I'm not saying it's not true," Edward continued, "but I'm still sorry."

I was so fed up with his mood swings. "Why are you bothering me?" I grumbled.

"I was going to ask you something, but you sidetracked me." He smiled. I see his good mood was back. God, he was the most confusing vampire I'd ever met.

"Do you- are you _bipolar_ or something?" I asked him seriously.

"Your doing it again." He said, grinning. I huffed, and motioned for him to do what he wanted to do.

"I was wondering if a week from Saturday- the day of the spring dance-"

"You trying to be funny, Cullen?!"

"Will you please let me finish?" he asked, greatly amused.

I groaned, lokking up at the sky, and locking my fingers together. The more I kept my eyes and fingers occupied on something other than him, the easier it was to resist the temptation to _slap him __silly!_

"Go ahead. . ." I ground out from behind clenched teeth. I didn't want to be tempted to bite him either.

"Well, I heard you were going to Seattle, and I wanted to know if you wanted a ride."

Crazy say what?

"What?" I wasn't sure what was happening right now. I didn't even know if I was in the same body. Did I switch places with Jessica Alba, or something?

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?"

You could have knocked me over with a chum bucket. Edward Cullen wanted to ride with me to Seattle? Alone?!

"With who?" I was still mystified.

"Myself, obviously." speaking to me as if I was slow. And I was feeling a little slow right now. How could he want to go with me? Jeez, when he decided to do something, he really went through, I guess!

Still stunned, I wasked, "Why?"

"Well, I was planning on going to Seattle in the next few weeks, and I thought that this would be a good way to make up for my mostly inexcusable behavior."

"Well, don't worry. No need to force yourself to hang around with me just to ease your guilt. You are forgiven of all past wrongs." I started to walk again, but i was no longer mad. Now, I was just surprised, and a bit happy.

"Oh, I want to. Besides, wouldn't it just make better sense to do so?"

"Honestly, Edward, I cannot keep up with you. Weren't you saying it was better if we wern't friends?"

"I said it would be smarter to not be, not that I didn't want to be." He said simply, as if that solved everything.

"Wooh, now that that's all cleared up, I can sleep soundly tonight. Thank you, so very much." I said, my voice dripping sarcasm. We had stopped walking, now under the safety, of the school roof.

"It would be more. . . prudent . . . if we weren't friends. But I'm tired of staying away from you, Bella." his eyes were smoldering intensely. I was frozen were I stood, not able to pry my eyes from his hypnotic ones.

"So will you go with me to Seattle?" His eyes were still smoldering.

I nodded my head, still dazed. He smiled briefly, before his face settled back into it's serious mask.

"You really _should _stay away from me, though." he said, before walking away to his first class.

* * *

**Okay guys! Could you be real nice, and review? oh, and lest I forget. . . My dumb self didn't put the poll for the new stories on my profile, but now it's up there, so go ahead and vote, alright? Thanks a bunch guys!**

**Velvet.**


	8. pinch me, I MUST be dreaming

**My adoring readers!!!!!! Could you EVER find it in your hearts to forgive me? i know i said last chapter that i would get this one out WAY WAY WAY earlier, but what can i say? There were. . . unexpected complications. I mean, my computer was starting to act funny again, and I had FCAT, and my gradees to think about!!!! I mean geez. The good news is, i FINALLY got microsoft word back!!! YIPPEE!!!!!!! It's 2003, but its better than WORDPAD i'll tell you that right now.**

**Anywhoo. Abou this chapter. i cut it shorter than i originally intended, but only because i was frustrated with the lack of preogress. Thats mostly my fault, since i dont really like typing unless ABSOLUTELY neccesary. however, one of my previous reviewers suggested an excellent idea that i wanted to put in this chapter, but i'll put it in next chapter. now beacause of that, Bella will meet with the Cullens a little later in the story than i originally wanted. bu that's okay! Because after that, i'll have the whole them metting james, laurant, and victoria thing a couple chapters later thaan Twilight originally had it. i want some Cullen bonding time with Bella before we really get down to it. now on with the show!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Well, OBVIOUSLY, i'm not stephanie meyer. I thought i was after i hit my head, but now i know the truth. And how it hurts so! *runs away sobbing***

* * *

Edward was such a mystery. But I didn't have time to contemplate more because English had already started.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan." Mr. Mason said in a disparaging tone.

I flushed and scurried to my seat.

The weather was letting up a little. So Mike was feeling a little better, since he had this little beach trip planned. But even with the rain starting to lighten up, it would still be about in the lower 60's. Not exactly my idea of a proper beach trip.

As the clock ticked to lunch, I felt anxious. In Spanish, Jessica asked what was wrong with me. I replied the usual, and she looked at me funny. Ah, well, can't please them all. Would Edward be here? Was all that stuff that happened awhile ago a very convincing daydream? That last one was more likely that the thought that he was _interested _in me or anything.

So when Jessica and I walked into the lunch room, I immediately glanced at the Cullen table. I felt disappointment sucker punch me in the gut when I only saw four Cullen's. Crushed, I felt too hurt to eat, so I only bought a soda. Mike asked if I was alright.

_Why don't you ask Jessica that! _I thought in exasperation. Instead of voicing my opinion, like I really should have, I told him I was fine.

As I fiddled with my soda, I sank into complete boredom. Then Jessica tapped my shoulder and whispered, "Edward Cullen is staring at you."

I looked up, over to where Jessica's gaze was glued. Edward was smiling crookedly at me. When he caught my eye, he beckoned to me with his index finger. When I gawked at him, he winked.

"Does he mean _you_?" The incredulous tone of Jessica's voice insulted me.

"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework." I muttered, before walking to him.

I stopped before the table, leaning on my left leg, hip jutting out. I crossed my arms in the eternal 'impatient' sign, and waited. He kept smiling. He gestured to the chair. "Why don't you sit down?"

I pulled it out as far as I needed to sit down, and slid into the seat. I just about sat on the edge of the seat, my hands fisted and resting in my lap. Luckily, my hair was on either side of my face, so I could hide behind it whenever I chose to. He was smiling still, so I suppose he was waiting for me to speak.

"This is different." I started at last. It was all I could say, since I didn't know what he was looking for.

He nodded. "I figured if I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." he said this all in a low rush.

I waited for him to say more. What did he mean? Did he believe he was going to hell because he was a vampire? Did he believe he was damned? What an idiot he would be, to actually think that!

"You know I don't have any idea what you mean," I noted at last.

But I certainly had an idea.

"I know, and that's the problem. I always say too much when I'm around you." He smiled, and changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry at me for stealing you."

"They'll live." But I probably won't survive Jessica's interrogation, if the stares burning holes into my back are any indication.

"I may not give you back though." He said, a wicked twinkle in his eye.

"You may not have that chance, though." I snapped, taking a sip of my soda.

He laughed. A little impatient, I asked the question I was dying to know the answer to. "What brought all this on?"

"I told you- I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up." He was smiling throughout his explanation, but his eyes were dead serious.

"Oh ho," I stalled, "giving up, you say?"

"Yes, giving up trying to be good- I'm just going to let the chips fall where they may."

I laughed. He looked at me, confused, the question plain in those golden moons he called eyes. I explained by saying, "It sounded familiar." He nodded. I stared at him, resting my chin on my interlocked fingers, elbows propping my head up on the table.

"However," I continued," the fact still remains that I haven't a _damn clue _what you mean."

"I'm counting on that." he said.

"So . . . does this little chat count as our tentative yet hopeful step over the line of acquaintances into friendship?" I breathed out dramatically, automatically going into a '_woe is me_' face. He laughed, amusement lighting up his angelic face.

"Friends. . ." he muttered, skeptical, and still trying to stop laughing.

"Why not?" he said, smiling beautifully at me. I clapped my hands happily, earning another musical laugh from him at my all too giddy emotions.

"I suppose we could plant the seed of friendship. Be warned, I may not be a good friend for you." His face was open, his posture completely relaxed. But there was a clear warning in his eyes, clear as day to anyone who cared to look.

I laughed loudly. I could see his shock, and the turned heads of my fellow peers. Clapping one hand over my mouth, my shoulders shook with barely suppressed laughter. As the giggles I was overwhelmed with subsided, I tapped the table twice with the hand that wasn't over my mouth.

"I'm sorry, really, I am," I chocked out. I took a deep breath, and said in a voice shaky with amusement, "It's just-oh!" I laughed.

I crossed my arms, leaning forward. I must seem so crazy to him, laughing off his warning, and my eyes must surely be sparkling excitedly. Darn animalistic side of me.

"You're just so _sure_ you're so bad for me. As if I'm some innocent little lamb. You say it a lot you know." I noted to him, trying desperately to keep the tremors of laughter at bay.

Still disconcerted from my burst of emotion, he said in a neutral tone, "Yes, because you're not listening to me. If you were smart, you'd listen."

I snorted derisively. "Yet here you re, calling me out in a crowded lunch room, rendering me unable to decline for _my own safety_, and forcing me to come over so you could go on about how bad a friend you are. Besides, I'm pretty sure you've made your opinion on my brain power pretty _freaking clear_."

He smiled apologetically.

"So, while I continue to be my regular stupid self, we're friends?"

"Sure. We can try." He shrugged.

Okay. I've got what I've been waiting for. A friendship with Edward Cullen, a vampire and the school's ultimate hottie. So, what now? This was starting to get a little anticlimactic. I refuse to let my shining moment of triumph dim out!

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

_About what a loser I am. _

I looked up at him from under my lashes. Did his breath just catch? I smiled at him languorously. Oh yeah, his breath caught, _and_ his eyes widened. Oh, Bella, you tease!

"How I wonder what you are." I murmured mockingly.

He cleared his throat, his eyes still a little glazed over and said, "Having any luck with that? Figuring out what I am?" I saw his jaw tighten.

There was no need to tell him how dead on I was. I decided to let the kitten in me come out and play.

"Oh, myths and truths and theories and facts. One is true, and one is false. Myths are true, but facts are false. And what of theories and truths? Well, one is your prerogative; the other is just like myths. Did you know that?" I grinned cheekily at him.

"Well what are your theories?"

"Didn't you want to know what I was thinking?"

"It seems you told me the subject of your thoughts in that little riddle of yours."

"Or, I could have just said something random to thwart your quest. But, lets go with what you said. So what are you asking?"

"I asked what you were thinking of!"

"Ask? What are you asking _for_? A theory or a fact? Or the truth?"

"Won't you tell me?" he asked, tilting his head with a smile too tempting to be legal. _What I would do to those lips_ . . . Bad Bella! Down, kitty.

"Won't you ask?"

"That's really frustrating you know?" he complained.

"We wouldn't want you to be frustrated," I scoffed, "really, now, what would be frustrating about someone refusing to tell you what they're thinking- even though they drop these cryptic little remarks that just lay dormant in your brain all day until you find yourself becoming an insomniac trying to figure out what the _hell_ it means . . . how could that _ever_ be frustrating?" I found myself flustered from saying that all without taking pause. My cheeks felt too warm for my liking.

He stared at me. "You sure do have a temper, huh?"

I smiled sweetly. "I don't like double standards."

We stared each other down.

He glanced over my shoulder, and then snickered unexpectedly. Mood swings strikes again!

"Something _funny _Cullen?"

"Your boyfriend believes I'm being inhospitable, to you- he's debating whether or not to breakup the party."

"Don't know who, but I'm sure you're wrong."

"Not likely. Most people are easy to read."

"Except me."

"Yes. I wonder why." His intense stare became brooding..

I turned away from the too intense stare. I asked him then, "Do me a favor, Edward?"

He became instantly wary. "Depends on the favor." I smiled, amused at his sudden turn into caution.

"Just, warn me ahead of time, when you decide to just give me the cold shoulder. So I can prepare for it."

"I suppose that's fair." I looked up to see him pressing his lips together, to keep from laughing.

"Then can I have one answer in return?" he demanded of me suddenly.

"Just one." I allowed him, startled by his sudden demand.

"Tell me _one _theory."

I laughed. Didn't he ever give up? "Hmm. What if I don't have a theory? Shall I make up one on the spot?"

He nodded in earnest. "Do as you wish, just tell me one."

I mulled it over. What would I tell him? Wait, I was watching a really cool movie last night. Spider-man, was it?

"I've considered . . . radioactive spiders. How about that?"

"Nope."

"No radioactivity, at all?"

"None."

"Oh darn." I snapped my fingers emphatically.

"Rally, though, tell me," Edward pleaded, "How close are you?"

I fixed him with a blank gaze. I knew he would see no emotion flicker across my face. "Closer than you would really want me to be, if you must know."

"I wish you wouldn't try." He was serious again. This poor boy is seriously overdramatic-either that or he has a tendency to over think things.

"Care to extrapolate?"

"What if I'm not the superhero you claim me to be? What if I'm the bad guy?" he smiled playfully- once _again_ wreaking havoc with my heartstrings, damn him- but his eyes were like two stone fortresses. Nothing could be deciphered from those honey depths.

"Oh, I see." I said softly, as several things seemed to click together.

"Do you?" his face was abruptly severe, and, if I didn't know any better, I'd say there was a hint of panic in his features.

I clapped both hands to my mouth, as I attempted to choke back the almost overwhelming giggles. Oh, how absolutely _funny _he was! Him, the bad guy. The thought was enough to have me almost double over.

I looked up into his face, seeing his rather perturbed countenance, I struggled to right myself. I took my hands away from my mouth, letting small barks of laughter escape my lips. I waved my hands frantically at him, begging him to understand.

"Oh, I am sorry, really!" I almost choked trying to talk and not laugh, "But, see, it's just like I said earlier. Your so sure that you're the only dangerous creature out there!" My laughter, which had thankfully subsided to soft chuckles, turned darker. I allowed myself to show a hint of what I could truly be. I know he saw the changes, the sudden sense of danger permeating the air around us. The shadow that seemed to be cast permanently on my face. I must have looked just a little bit darker, a little less human to him, since his nostrils flared, and the skin around his eyes tightened.

"Don't think, for one little second, that I do not know the risks of this little comradeship we have going. I only came because I knew you can't do anything to me if I don't want you to. You're not the only one with a secret." My eyes darted around the cafeteria. I was shocked to find the place was almost empty.

Smiling, I got up and started walking away. I turned back around when I didn't hear Edward following.

"Aren't you coming to class?" I asked him curiously.

He shook his head. "It's healthy to ditch every now and then." He said.

I shrugged. I was too concerned with Charlie finding out if I were to ditch, so I waved farewell to Edward, and scurried on out of there.

When I got into the Biology Room, Mr. Banner was standing in front of his desk, boxes stacked on top, looking quite proud of himself. Warily, I sat down at my table, wondering briefly if maybe I should have ditched like Edward suggested.

Mr. Banner cleared his throat, and the class quieted immediately. I snorted softly. Back in Phoenix, the kids were _never_ that complacent, not even for the teachers they liked.

"Alright class, today, we're going to do blood typing." Mr. Banner then started handing out the boxes.

"Alright, guys, here's what you have to do. I want you to take one piece from each box," he pulled out some rubber gloves from his lab jacket, and snapped them on. "The first should be an indicator card. The second is a four-pronged locator," he picked up what resembled an almost toothless hair pick, "-and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a tiny piece of blue plastic and split it open. My enhanced vision allowed me to see the offending needle as clear as the paper in front of me. I held back the hiss that was growing in my throat.

I didn't even want to listen to the rest of the directions. Pretty soon, he walked over to Mike, grabbed his hand, and pricked it in his middle finger. Oh dear god. I broke out into a clammy sweat. He squeezed Mike's finger until a drop of blood landed with an audible-for me, at least- plop.

_I got to get out of here, I need to get out of here, I have to get out of here. . . _

I laid my head on the desk and breathed slowly through my mouth, the squeals and complaints of my classmates sounding like I was underwater to my ears.

"Bella, you okay?' Mr. Banner sounded closer, and clearer. I could hear the alarm in his voice.

"May I be excused?" I ground out shakily. Mr. Banner called out for somebody to help me to the nurse's office, and I didn't need psychic powers to know that it was Mike who would eagerly volunteer.

I forced myself off the table and out my seat. Mike stepped in right alongside of me, slipping my arm over his shoulder as he half dragged me out the classroom. We made it half way to the infirmary, before I asked Mike to let me down.

"Thanks, Mike, I'm feeling a bit better. I'll take it from here; you just head back to class." I felt my pulse calm down, my senses start to return. Those fool humans probably thought I was _sick_ at the sight of blood. Ha! More fool them.

"Are you sure Bella? You look like you have a fever." Mike said nervously. Ah, if only you knew, that my blood was rushing from _excitement_. . .

I laid myself on the sidewalk, letting the cool concrete calm my nerves and flushed skin.

"Bella?" A way too familiar voice called my name, the voice tinged with alarm.

_Oh for the love of Zeus! Please go away, _I begged him in my thoughts.

"Is she alright?" Edward's voice, now concerned, was right next to my ear. Poor Mike must be red faced.

"Go away, Cullen." I growled at him halfheartedly. He chuckled.

"She fainted in Biology." Mike said defensively. Edward laughed again, and said to Mike, "Go back to class, I'll take her to the nurse."

"No," Mike snapped, "I'm supposed to take her."

Suddenly, the ground fell away from me, and when I snapped my eyes open I was in Edward's arms.

"Put me down!" I cried out. He didn't pay any attention to me. Gosh, couldn't he see that I wasn't sick! Urgh. I'll just have to explain it to him.

Putting my lips right next to his ear, and ignoring the way he tensed, I whispered breathlessly, "Edward, I'm not really sick. I didn't faint in Biology either. That's just what they think. Please, if you can take me home early, I'll explain later."

Edward nodded almost imperceptibly, and I sighed happily.

He somehow managed to open the door with me still in his arms, and set me down gently on the foldout chair. He leaned in closely, his lips almost-but not quite-touching my ear.

"Sit down and look ill." He whispered. That was no problem for me, that little spell I just had left me clammy and warm, so I just concentrated on breathing shallow, and looking sort of distressed.

"Mrs. Cope? I don't think Bella should continue to go to her next class. Would it be alright if I taker her home, since she is sick?" For a moment, I was incredibly envious of how Edward made his voice sound like honey, warm and nice. I could tell Mrs. Cope was looking at me, and she must have seen that I actually looked sick, since she acquiesced to the idea.

"Oh, but don't you need a pass to excuse you as well, Edward?" Mrs. Cope fretted.

"No, I have Mrs. Geoff, she won't mind." I could hear the smile in Edward's voice.

Mrs. Cope finally sent him off, and Edward came towards me. "Can you walk or shall I carry you?" Edward said mockingly.

"I'll walk, if it's all the same to you." I said bitingly, but I gave him a small smile to show I wasn't angry. He grinned broadly, and we walked out together.

Mike stood by, looking like a little sulky brat. He glared at Edward with an undue amount of malice, and then looked at me. "You look better." He accused.

"Just keep your hands in your pocket." I warned him icily. He must have heard the cold edge in my voice, since he looked at me in faint shock and alarm, then returned to moodily staring at he ground. "it's not even bleeding anymore." He muttered.

Mike then turned to me fully, and said, "So, Bella, are you coming with us to the beach trip?" he glared at Cullen, making it abundantly clear that this was not an open invitation.

I nodded. "Yeah, to LaPush, the beach right?"

Another glare in Edward's direction. "Yeah, we're all going to meet in front of my family's store. Be there at one, alright?"

"You got it." I loosely saluted him, as me and Edward walked on into the parking lot.

"So, are you going with us?" I asked Edward casually, but wishing he would say yes.

"I don't remember him indicating I was invited. Let's not you and I give poor mike a heart attack" Edward teased as we walked to our cars.

"Mike Shmike." I snorted quietly. I liked the sound of him saying _you and I _a lot more than I really should.

We were getting pretty close to my baby- I mean, my car, and I veered off in that direction. I was stopped abruptly by a hard tug on the back of my jacket. Irritated, I turned to see Edward looking indignant as he had a fistful of my jacket in his hand.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked testily.

"Taco bell, where else?" I retorted sassily and just as testily.

He frowned. "Didn't you hear me back there? Did I _not _say I was going to take you safely home?" he sounded way more outraged then I think he had any right to. Why that pompous little. . .

"You took me safely to my car, can't that compensate?" I cried, trying in vain to wriggle away from his firm grip.

He wheeled around as if he hadn't heard me, almost throwing me on the ground in front of him. He walked briskly to his car, and it was all I could do to not trip on my feet.

Angered, I yelled at him. "And who exactly is supposed to bring home my car?!"

"My sister Alice will drive it home for you." He said simply.

I stared at him for a minute, in a stupor. Then I broke out into hysterical laughter. Really, I bent over and had my hands on my knees, I was laughing so hard. I looked up to Edward, still laughing softly. Then I wiped all emotion off my face completely, and said in a voice that reflected my expression, "your serious?"

"Yes. I'm not letting you drive. Besides, didn't you promise to tell me what the matter was?" he said exasperatedly. I growled at him.

"Can't you just drop it until tomorrow? I told you, _I'm not sick!_"

"no." he glared at me.

I pointed my finger to my beautiful king of the road. "You see that car, over there, Edward? That is my pride and joy. The best Mustang ever made, in the best year ever for mustangs. It is a finely-tuned, well-oiled piece of machinery, and I'll be _damned_ if anybody but me drives it. Can she- your sister Alice- handle that classic beast? I don't think so!"

"I understand how you feel about your car, I really do." Edward shook his head. "but I want answers, now, Bella." He held out his hands for the keys. "I can assure you Alice will not hurt the tunings of that car."

I hesitated, but then tried to strike a compromise. "I'll give you the keys, _if _I can drive the car." I saw Edward's eyes widen in horror. We stood there, not breaking eye contact for a minute or two. Finally, he sighed, and- with what looked like a great amount of difficulty on his part- nodded his head slowly and deliberately.

Pleased, I handed him the keys, and reached my hand out for his in return. Slowly, he fished his keys out his pocket and let them fall into my hand. I quickly turned around, and skipped merrily to the car. Okay, so I might have been rubbing it a little to in his face. But, I was too happy to care.

I unlocked the car doors, as it was beginning to rain, and we both slipped in the car. The interior was lovely, and the seat felt like it molded to my body just right. I realized that Edward would be eyeing me like a hawk, so I took special care when I put the keys in the ignition and started the car.

I smoothly slid out the parking spot, then, just to freak him out, sped out of there. From the corner of my eye, I could see him tightly clutching his seat, and I grinned.

"What's the matter?" I taunted him, "I'm only going about 95." He glared at me reproachfully, and I laughed.

Suddenly, it occurred to me, why not play with him a little? We were friends, after all, weren't we? It was perfectly normal for me to . . . _inquire_, shall we say, about his life.

Oh, how I loved playing games with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**ONE MORE THING!!!!! Remember how i asked the readers to vote for which stories i should do first! yeah, well it keeps coming out to 50/50, so pretty soon i'm going to take down the poll, and decide for myself. Ch.9 will proabably be shorter so that i can get it out to you guys relatively soon.**

**XOXOXOX,**

**Velvet ~3**


	9. Well, now what?

**Wattup my beautiful readers!!!!!!!! i know i said i would put out this chap last week, but come on, i'm in HIGH SCHOOL!!!!!!! So you know what? I am just going to say you'll get the next chapter when you get the next chapter. Becauwe now I've got finals and an AP world history collegeboard exam to deal with. That's a whole lotta pressure for a 9th grader! **

**Well, anywhoo. This chapter is a little short, like i said in the last AN. BUT! There is an awesome surpirse twist in here. So, Black Moon Falling, if you're reading this, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU FOR THE IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT IS SO KICK_ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Dislaimer: You and i both know DAMN WELL that i am not stephanie meyer. I AM, however, a fan of her books, and rob pattinson, and that's as close as i'll ever get.**

* * *

"So . . ." I trailed off. I took one hand off the steering wheel, propping it up on the door and casually leaning my head on it. From my peripheral vision, I could see Edward's jaw tense as he struggled to keep his alarmed critiquing of my driving at bay. I laughed internally at this, gleeful for anything that unnerves him.

"So?" Edward prompted from behind clenched teeth. I simply couldn't keep the beginnings of a smirk from showing on my face.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, staring him dead in the eyes.

His eyes widened in alarm, and his jaw dropped. Before he had time to yell at me, I looked back to the road. I had on an expression of the utmost innocence and patience. I didn't look back at him, just concentrating on the road.

"What did you mean. . ." he began, "before, about not being sick? You looked like a corpse. No, corpses have better color than you did a while ago."

I thought about it for a minute. How best to explain?

"First off, I was being escorted out of there because of my reaction. My reaction, specifically, to the smell of blood—"

"Humans can't smell blood." Edward objected quickly.

I smiled wryly. "Well, I can." I glanced at his expression, and saw him looking at me with an unreadable expression.

I continued on anyway. "When I smell blood, much less even _see_ it, it's like . . . my blood starts to boil. I just, like, I want to fight something. I mean, I can control that urge, but I end up getting really excited. My adrenaline starts pumping in bucket loads to my heart, and if I don't do anything with it, it leaves. Then I get totally wiped out, y'know?" I paused, biting my lip.

I turned to him. "Does that make any sense?"

"Well, I suppose it could be possible. That is a strange reaction though. I guess you're a Yankee?" He smiled crookedly at me, and I found myself melting in my seat. Come on, Bella, you are driving! And he just threw a crack at you! _PULL YOUSELF TOGETHER_.

"Maybe. Whatever suits you, buddy."

We weren't even halfway home yet. I asked him if I could put on his CD, and he complied. Then, the incredibly soothing sounds of classic piano snuck out of the speakers and into my heart.

"Claire de Lune?" I asked, surprised.

"You know Debussy?" Edward asked me appreciatively. I nodded.

"Just my favorites though. My mom played a lot of classical around the house. We're Beethoven's favorite groupies." I joked.

Edward chuckled. "You said Phil, you step-father, is a baseball player?"

I couldn't believe he remembered. Was I important enough for him to remember that? "Yeah, he is."

"Well, you never really mentioned your mom. What is she like, tell me."

I hummed thoughtfully. "Well, she's a stay at home mother, if that's what you're asking. She looks exactly like me, but prettier." I saw one eyebrow go up on his face. "She really is the child in the relationship. She's eccentric and outgoing. Couldn't cook to save neither her, nor my life. I'm a mix of both Charlie and her though. A little crazy at times, if not most of the time, and I can be pretty solitary when I want to be. She was my best friend." I grew sad, thinking about my mother.

"How old are you Bella?" Edward asked in a frustrated voice.

Ha. If he asked me this ten years from now, I might have to think about it to remember how old I _really_ am at the time. "Seventeen, why?" I said surprised.

"You don't act seventeen." He said petulantly.

I laughed. He cast me a surprised glance, and asked, "What did I say?"

"My mom says that I was born 35, and I get more middle aged every year." I smiled. "Well, someone had to be the adult."

"So, this Phil, do you approve?"

"Does it matter?" I shot back. "She is what he wants. And besides, Phil is a pretty nice guy."

"Hmm." He mused. "That's very generous of you. I wonder, do you think she would extend the same courtesy to you?"

"Maybe. It's different though, since she's the adult."

"No one to scary then?" he teased.

I smirked, amused. "What's your definition of scary then? Tattoos and gothic black clothes to match the attitude?"

He ignored my question. "Do you think I could be scary then?" His eyes twinkled merrily.

I looked at him, thinking. "Yes, you could be— hey, are you _flirting _with me Cullen?" I looked at him in interest.

"What, no, I. . . how preposterous. . ." Edward spluttered for a moment or two before I mercifully cut him off with my laughter. Okay, maybe not so merciful.

After a moment my laughter subsided. I cleared my throat extensively. "Okay, now I want to learn something about you. It's only fair." I said exuberantly. Finally, he can't escape my questions now!

He was instantly on his guard. "What is it you want to know?"

"You and your siblings are adopted?" I started off.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"What happened to your parents?" I wanted to know.

"They died a long time ago." He said in an offhand manner.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely. He shook his had twice.

"It happened a long time ago. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents now. They took all my brothers and sisters in, and have loved each and every one of us." He told me.

"You're very lucky."

"I know I am."

"And your other siblings?" I pressed.

He glanced at the clock in the dashboard. "My brothers and sisters will be angry with me if I leave them in the rain."

I looked outside. The rain was pouring in buckets now. It looked like a river outside. I could see my house though, and I wondered how I ended up here without even knowing about it. There's something to be said for the direction sense of birds. Bless them.

"Alright, well, thanks. For the ride I mean. And see? Your precious Volvo is safe and sound." I teased him with an amused smile threatening to swallow my face.

"Yeah, yeah, go on now." He said, in mock irritation.

I laughed loudly, and hopped out the car. I skipped to my house, hopping in a couple puddles every now and then. By the time I got to the door, and I turned around, Edward's car was nowhere in sight.

Hopefully the rain would stop tonight. I suspected I might want to take a breathe of the forest air later on today. Maybe sometime after dinner, when the last glowing embers of the sun lit the trees on fire.

DAMN. I should be a _poet_. I could be the next Emily Dickenson, or something.

I did my homework, blasted my iPod, and did my stuff. I cooked mashed potatoes and gravy with grilled chicken. It's about time Charlie started eating for his age. No more steak every night while I'm around, that's for sure.

Charlie came home, and thanked me for the food. Dinner was a basically silent affair, save the occasional questions on my life, school, and all that jazz.

After I washed the plates, I gave Charlie a beer as he sat down to watch the game.

"Thanks Bells. Just what would I do without you?" Charlie smiled thankfully.

"Die, most likely." I laughed loudly, and only laughed harder when he throw me a dirty look.

"Dad, can I go for a walk?" I asked him.

He looked unsure. "I don't know Bella, it's almost dark out. And there are wild animals that come out at night. . ."

"Please, dad. I won't be gone long. I just need some forest air." I pleaded with him.

"Alright Bella. But be back before it gets too dark." He said sternly. I nodded happily, and sprinted right out the door. I kept running straight into the forest. I went faster and faster, until I was a blur in the shadows.

Soon, I transformed. I felt feathers growing on my face, and arms. I felt my whole body changing, until I lifted into the air, in the form of a red hawk.

Beating my powerful wings, I stayed under the cover of the trees, banking to the left, then to the right. I was powerful. I was unstoppable. I pitied the humans who could only experience flight from behind thick walled airplanes. Not even the skydivers knew this feeling. All they could do was go down, down, down. But I could go up and around, side to side, left and right. I was free.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of a very familiar blonde. _Could it be?_ I thought curiously. I whipped around and followed the walking blonde head in the distance. As it grew closer, I grew even happier. I don't know why, but I was glad to see Jasper again. He and I could be good friends, since we were usually both so quiet. I let out a sharp cry, and his entire body did a lightning fast 180 degree turn.

Upon getting closer to him, I perched on a branch above him, though slightly lower than the last one in our first encounter.

"Hello, beautiful bird." Jasper said softly. I stared at him, our eyes searching the other's.

"Are you supposed to be here? Don't your instincts tell you that I am dangerous? You should fly away. However, I'm strangely happy that you aren't that you are not afraid of me." He murmured in a voice that was still soft.

I cocked my head to the side, still looking at him. _Why are you so happy? _I wanted to say. _And what should I be afraid of? You? HA! _

"Beauty, you are a beauty. Come down, I promise I wont bite.

_You won't be touching a feather on this body anytime soon. It's too early for you to know the truth._ I said silently.

Turning my head to the sky, I raised my wings and jumped into the sky.

"Oh no you don't!" Jasper cried. He swiped at me, trying to catch my wings. I swung around his hands, and flew off. Not even three feet away from him, I found my self pinioned to his hard body with his hands closing my wings.

I struggled fiercely, and all the while he was trying to soothe me. If only he knew!

"Whoa, there, little buddy. I just want to put a collar on you so I know where you are. I am not going to hurt you, or anything. Don't you trust me?"

_Don't I trust you? You are holding me hostage! That's it, I'll show you what's what._

Now, prepare yourself, because I did something unthinkable. I transformed back to my human form, right in Jasper's arms. Once jasper saw my wings lengthening into arms and fingers, he dropped me in surprise.

My feet hit the ground. Straightening up, I dusted myself off. Nonchalantly, I turned to face Jasper.

"Oh, I trust you alright. I may not know you, but I do trust you. That's why I just showed you my biggest secret. And that's why I'm going to tell you know that I also know that you and your family are vampires. The question is, do you trust me?"

Jasper gaped at me. "Bella Swan? _You're _my beauty?"

* * *

**So????? Whadya think of that little surprise there. Wasn't it FUN?!?!?!?!?! Anyhoo. . . Im pretty sure im going to be doing Newborn. But first, just in case you guys dont like it. . . i will tell you some more:  
Have you ever seen an anime called Elfen lied? Well, look it up on youtube, and the main character is basically what she will be like. Except she doesn't have a split personality, or is a government experiment with invisble arms that are able and ready to rip you apart. . . oh, and her pst is gonna be a horrible, abusive one. Because, i just cant resist abused Bella stories. **

**So, in your reviews, tell me if you want me to continue with Newborn. If I get 10 okays, I'll start whipping up chapters.  
XOXOXOXOX,  
Velvet**


	10. A secret comrade

**LOVELY READERS!!!!!!!!!! How good is it to hear from me again? Anywhoo, my AP exam is done, not sure how i did. . . now i just gotta concentrate on my finals!! but of course, i had to give you guys the chapter you've been waiting for. . . no, not that one, this one. Just a bit more explanation and plot development. So without further ado, here's the last chapter you guys will be getting from me until June 3rd!**

**Disclaimer: Do i look like staephaine meyer to you? That's what i thought, so, NO, i don not own Twilight!**

* * *

I smiled nervously.

"So. Is that my name? Well, my hawk-form name?" I laughed.

Jasper blinked. He closed his mouth, which was unhinged at the jaw before, then opened it again. No sound came out. Was it possible for vampires to go into shock?

I carefully walked over to his side, and ducked my head so I could see into his eyes. He stared at me intently for a while. I began to grow uncomfortable, and wanted to look away but I held my ground. To my surprise, Jasper smiled at me, and ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, because you are a real cutie. And quite the beauty." He chuckled when I blushed and averted my eyes.

"That's a pretty cool trick you can do though. How is that possible?" He stared at me seriously, and I knew I couldn't hide it any longer.

Sighing, I walked away from him and leaned on the tree that not two minutes ago I was perched on.

_Seems like such a long time ago. _I sighed again. Jeez, Forks has turned me into a sighing mess, hasn't it? I sure hope not.

Turning to jasper I asked him, "You got a couple minutes to spare?"

Jasper thought for a second, then nodded his head in confirmation. "Yeah, I have time to spare."

Reaching up, my hand came into contact with a thick, sturdy tree limb. Grasping it tightly with both hands, I jumped up and sat on the tree limb. I swung my legs back and forth, like a child on a swing, as I began to talk.

"I am a shape-shifter." I saw Jasper's eyes widen, and I smiled. "Now, there are two different kinds of shape-shifters. There are the kinds that can only morph into one animal _only_. That sounds pretty boring to me, but they can't help it. The other type, me included, can morph into any animal we please. There is also certain things we can do with those animals." I paused, and thought it would be better if I gave examples to go along with what I was saying.

"We can add certain animal parts to our own bodies. Just externally though. For example!" I demonstrated by jumping down so that I was right in front of Jasper. Alarmed by my proximity, and no doubt the proximity of my scent, he started to back away before I grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry. I know this is difficult for you, being close to me that is. But, I said I would tell you and I'm going to tell you." I said quietly, but there was a fierce note in my voice that I knew he would here.

A look of understanding came to his face, and he nodded. I let go of his hand then. But his eyes narrowed and he said suspiciously, "What did you mean—"

Before he could finish his question, a pair of black cat ears popped up on my head (you know, like the ones you see on anime, really big and cute), and his jaw dropped. He kept on looking at them. His eyes couldn't seem to look away. I heard a ragged breath pass through his gaping mouth, and my ears twitched at the sound.

Finally, the movement seemed to rouse him from his stupor. Blinking, he looked at me, then back at my ears.

He raised his hand shyly. I knew what he wanted before he even asked it. "Can I . . . I mean, could I . . . ?"

Smiling, I said, "Knock yourself out."

Hesitantly, he raised his hand and rubbed the outside of my ear. It felt so good that my eyes closed of their own accord and a contented meow rolled off my tongue. Jasper laughed, and I joined in after I got over a brief bout of embarrassment. He was still messing with my ears— gently tugging them, moving them this way and that— when he asked, "So, what did you mean before?"

"Your kind does a good job of hiding from the humans, but your existence is no secret to the other creatures. You, and the Cullen's, are vampires."

Jasper glanced sharply at me. I don't know what he was looking for on my face, but he must have found it, and his eyes softened.

"But if you know about us, how is it we know nothing of you? Or what about these other creatures?"

I smiled ruefully. "Don't fret, dear Jasper it's perfectly alright. Most vampires are arrogant enough to believe that they are or the only existing proof of a supernatural world. Yours is a rather stupid race." I laughed loudly when he growled at me.

Suddenly, I noticed that the sun had gone down a while ago. It was dark, and I promised Charlie I would be home. I turned to Jasper.

"I think I better go home now." I said to him. Jasper nodded and patted my cheek twice, just like my grandfather used to.

"I should be getting along as well." He said smiling, and I nodded.

"Bye!" I shouted, smiling at him. I whipped around and darted back home through the underbrush.

It was amazing! Did that _really _just happen?! I now had a friend amongst the Cullen Clan. A spy to report to me all things of importance, and me the same. Perhaps one day soon, Edward Cullen would be a mystery to me no longer!

I strode into the house with a flourish. No doubt the proud expression something akin to a general after winning a great battle for his side, glowing cheeks and twinkling eyes galore. I probably had the smuggest grin-you-ever-did-see on my face. Suddenly I was filled with a mad run of emotion that I had to release. I boomed out a mad, maniacle laugh.

"Muwahahahahahahaa!" With my hands on my hips I spun around to see Charlie clearly looking like he worried for my mental health. Sometimes I worried myself too.

Oh well.

He raised his eyebrows at me, and said, "Didn't I tell you not to drink Red Bull?"

I smiled, shaking my head at him like a school teacher explaining something to a child.

"Dear Charlie, 'tis not the laugh of one high of Red Bull! But rather the laugh of a supremely clever genius!" I cackled madly as I skipped up the stairs to my room. Still skipping, I barged into the room. Or, barged as much as I could in my _own room_ . . . yeah. . .

I hummed happily, gathering my pajamas and toiletries for my bath. I went into my bathroom, not even minding for once that it was so tiny. I turned on the shower, and stepped under the soothing hot spray. My favorite strawberry shampoo was almost finished. Hmm, a trip to the store I needed.

Contentedly, I donned my pajamas, and skipped to the stairwell shouting a goodnight to Charlie. A grunt which I perceived to mean 'goodnight' came from him, and I giggled as I hopped into my room and into bed. I thought that there wasn't any way possible I could go to sleep after the excitement of the day, but sleep I did. After naught but 5 minutes, I slipped off into dreamland.

The day dawned bright and sunny. I harrumphed, knowing tat Edward wouldn't be here today. Of course, I never did find out the specific reason that vampires stay away from the public when it's sunny. I fell out of bed and crawled to my bathroom, toiletries around neck and dragging on the floor.

After a soothing bath with hot water and aromatherapy via strawberry shampoo, I felt much better. I walked over to my closet and perused the contents of it. I decided to go hot Topic today, with a Gir fail cupcake tank top, Tripp black stud solid capris, Invader Zim hoodie, and classic black high top converse.

After I was content with my apparel, I put my hair in a high ponytail, dabbed on some pink lip gloss and made my way to the car. I carefully got into my king, my mustang, as if it were still fresh from the factory. Of course, I paid the engine no mind when I rode to school. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to go to LaPush Beach, but I was leaning heavily toward 'no.'

I found a parking space and got out. I wasn't able to resist scanning the parking lot for that familiar shiny Volvo, even though I knew they couldn't be here. I shook my head, mentally chastising myself for becoming too interested. I made my way to my first class, determined to fill my head with learning so I wouldn't think about the Cullen's. Of course, that never works for long.

For instance, Jessica caught my sigh in Spanish, and decided to be a Ms-know-it-all-whose-right.

"I guess you're going to be bored in lunch without Cullen, huh?" Jessica asked innocently, smirking.

"No!" I shot at her. "I'm just thinking that I'm probably not going to go to the beach trip."

"Why not?" she asked genuinely confused. Psh, right, like going to a beach in 60 degree weather is really my idea of a swell time.

"It's not my thing, really." Ah, see now, I'm just a freaking saint. Give me an award or something!

Jessica pursed her lips. "Well, at least come for a little bit. You can drive up in your own car, stay for a little, chill for a bit, and then go do whatever you want to do."

I thought about it. "Well, alright." I acquiesced. It'll just be a couple minutes. Like, 5 minutes at the most, so there's no harm. Maybe I might learn a thing or two.

With this settled we went in to lunch and told Mike of our plan. He was less than pleased, but I don't really care _what _pleases him, really. That's more Jessica's forte. We passed the lunch with Eric gloating of his surfing, and Mike shooting him down saying that he only stayed on the board for two minutes. They asked me if I surfed, and I said yes, whenever I went to California.

Since Edward was absent for the day, Mike felt no need to go directly to his seat when we reached Biology. As we talked, with him babbling on and me with a polite smile frozen on my face, I couldn't help but remember how similar this seemed to when Edward was giving me the cold shoulder.

_How far we have come from that time not so long ago! _I thought warmly. Yes, I say warmly, because I feel that he was slowly realizing just how important a part he had in this play. Maybe he didn't realize all that, but he _did _recognize that I was someone he couldn't escape. I was dead set on being his friend.

But if I was so set on being his friend, what were these other feelings? A tremor in my stomach when he glanced my way, a warm rush into my veins when he gave me that crooked grin? Or, what about whenever we touched and sometimes a spark would shoot through me, dancing along my skin like an answer that I knew I should be able to remember but can't?

So with all these distracting thoughts, it wasn't unexpected that I passed the day on automatic-mode. I didn't want to go home just yet, so I took a detour that lead out to an open, deserted stretch of road. I parked on the side, and hopped out. As I ran deeper into the forest, I felt the warm sensation of shifting come over me. Soon my spin lengthened, my body grew hair all over. My eyes became sharper, my nose keener. My nails grew into claws, and I transformed into a Bengal tiger.

The Bengal Tiger is the largest cat in the world. Well, it _was_, until they came out with the liger. Hm, I should try shifting into that one time. My paws barely made a sound on the ground, my gait so smooth; it didn't feel like walking at all. More like, walking smoothly on a sidewalk. Or gliding, yeah, that's it. It took no extra effort for me to jump over fallen logs and roots jutting out from the ground. My muscles made it a fluid transition from the ground, to the air, and back again.

"_Beauty." _An almost silent call came from next to me, and I halted. I swung my head to the left, and there was Jasper. He was hidden from the patches of sunlight filtering through the leaves, by leaning against a tree trunk, hidden safely under a thick canopy of leaves.

I walked over to him, and growled appreciatively when he gave my ears a rub. I stared into his eyes. They were darker now than I had seen them last. They were a honey brown in color, and I sensed that he needed to hunt. But I would tell him later, now I wanted to find out what he was doing endangering himself when it was sunny out.

"Hello, Bells. You are a tiger today, I see. There most beautiful tiger I've ever seen." He laughed when I ducked my head, an embarrassed rumble sounding deep in my throat.

_**And I am glad to see you as well. What are you doing out here? **_I asked him silently. But the thing is, he heard it as if I had open my jaws and spoken.

He looked at me, shocked. I gazed up at him indifferently. He once again had the look of a fish out of water.

_**What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?**_ I laughed, and he heard that too. I would explain it to you, but I had a feeling that would be a waste of breath.

"Bella, I . . . how are you doing that?" Jasper asked in a hushed whisper, his voice filled with awe.

I giggled, and his eyes widened even more.

_**We must have a way to communicate, Jasper. We aren't **_**regular **_**animals, you know? All shape-shifters can do this. Well, at least my kind can. I'm not sure about the other shifter-kind. Anyone who I choose to hear my voice in a 10-mile radius can. I'm not sure if it can go farther, since that's the farthest it has been cared to be tested. Notice how I have a dual voice, one voice mine, and the other a growling version? That is how all of my kind speaks.**_

"Wow, I learn more and more everyday." Jasper smiled shakily, but I could tell he was a little freaked out. I backed up several paces from Jasper, and transformed back into my human skin. Jasper looked at me in confusion, and in reply to his look, I said, "You looked a little scared."

Jasper smiled at me, and I grinned back. Skipping back up to Jasper, I stopped a foot away from him and dropped to the ground, sitting Indian-style. Jasper slid down the trunk, and sat with his knees up by his chest.

"So why are you out here? Vampires aren't supposed to be in the sunlight, right? Won't something happen?" I asked him curiously, but there was still a reproachful edge to my voice. Jasper heard it and grinned down at me amusedly.

"True, I shouldn't be out here. But I won't burn to a cinder, if that's what you're worried about." He laughed good-naturedly at me when my face automatically slipped into a pout.

"So . . . what does happen?" I asked intrigued.

"I'll let Edward show you."

I sighed heavily. "I wonder how I'll tell Edward that I know. You guys' secret, I mean."

Jasper nodded thoughtfully. "I'm sure the right time will present itself accordingly."

"I guess." I said after a while. Sighing lightly, I hauled myself off the ground. Jasper looked up at me in confusion.

"I have to go home and cook for Charlie, you know?" I said, and he nodded.

"I should go home too, before Alice sees me talking with you. That will bring a lot of trouble for you and me."

I stared at him. "_See us?_ What is she psychic or something?"

He nodded, looking down sheepishly. "I hadn't meant to say anything, but yeah. Alice is psychic, and I can feel emotions and also manipulate them. I can make you feel whatever I want you to feel. Edward also has a power, he can read minds."

"Read minds?!" I squawked, mortified. Jasper grinned wickedly.

"No, he can't read _your _mind. That causes him more frustration than anything in the world."

I sighed relieved. "Thank goodness. But it's funny how I'm the only one he can't read. I must be more of a freak than I thought."

Jasper chuckled, and I saluted him. "Until later, good fellow!" Then I turned around and ran, transforming easily back into a tiger.

I ran faster than I did before, wanting tog get home in time to cook Charlie something good. Maybe mashed potatoes and steak? Yum, yes, I think I'll cook that.

I shifted back into my human skin, and slid easily into my car. I turned the ignition, and shot out of there. Okay, so maybe along the way I broke the speed limit by like . . . a lot, but I had things to do! Jeez, this is a MUSTANG. This baby cannot go under 80!

It took me five minutes to get home, thanks to my purposely ignoring the safety laws of driving, and I started to cook dinner as soon as I got in.

As I marinated the steak and mashed the potatoes, and seasoned them my mind was only partly there. The other was with the Cullen's wondering what they were doing, what they were thinking. Did Jasper get home safely? Did Edward think about me as much as I thought about him? Would I finally be able to see Carlisle again? I couldn't wait for that, to see Carlisle again.

I heard the door swing open, and Charlie stomp inot the room.

"Bella, is that you?" he called.

_Who else would it be, Charlie?_

"Yeah dad, I'm in the kitchen making dinner." I hollered.

My super attuned ears heard him inhale deeply, smelling the tasty aroma of steak in the pan, and seasoned potatoes. He walked to the kitchen, and I heard a tiny creak from the floorboard that would undoubtedly have passed his notice as he turned the corner to look at me.

"Hey, Bells. What are you cooking?" he asked pleasantly.

I smiled. "Seasoned mashed potatoes and steak for dinner, tonight. Is that good?"

"Sounds delicious. Thanks, Bella." I heard him turn to the living room, and his old recliner groan as he sat in it. The T.V turned on, and he was lost to the wonderful world of sports. Laughing softly to myself, I returned to the work at hand.

Later, when everything was done, we ate in our familiar silence. There was no need for us to try and break the silence with unnecessary words, because we were both quiet people. Well, sometimes I could get a little loud.

When we were done with the food, I cleaned up the table, and washed the dishes. Charlie went back to his television, and I ascended the stairs to my room. I didn't bother with finding a top and bottom, so I just got a plaid shirt; too big for me that came down to mid-thigh. I should just start wearing these as my pajamas from now on.

I showered and washed my hair, already feeling the effects of the day wear on me. I should go for a hunt soon. Don't misunderstand; I don't _need _to hunt to survive. I can just as easily survive on regular human food as I can raw, freshly killed animal. I just need something exciting as a little pick-me-up.

I dressed, and made my way into bed. I left my window open tonight, there was no need to fear the rain, and there was a wonderful breeze out. As my grasp on wakefulness slowly weakened, I wondered about the coming day.

* * *

**OKAY! Guys, just a quick note. NEWBORN, my second story, i wont be starting unitl summer. in the meantime, im just writing up chapters for it, so the wait wont be so long.**

**XOXOXO, Velvet**


	11. Some most interesting occurences

**Well people, what can i say? I am SO terribly sorry it took me so long to update. But i had finals, and the kitchen is being remodeled. Stuff happened, y'know? Anywhoo, here's a new chapter! I made it really long, and put a few surprises in it, so you _should_ enjoy it. in theory . . . **

**Disclaimer: Blood Velvet i am, NOT stephanie meyer. I cant do miracles here people!**

* * *

Friday dawned, and was back to Fork's normal weather of rain. I hopped out of bed, _turned my swag on . . . _just kidding! I was thinking today would be a seriously, I did the normal routine of wash, dry, dress and go. I was running a smidge late so I grabbed a granola bar on my way out. I knew the Cullen's wouldn't be here. But, as I drove into the school parking lot, I couldn't help but swallow down the disappointment.

It was cloudy all day, but the clouds were light and looked like they wouldn't last the day. So all day today, and especially at lunch, Mike was animated about the trip tomorrow. He put a great deal of store in the weatherman who said sun would be out for their beach trip. He tried to get me to come with them in the morning, but all in vain.

"Come on, Bella, you can ride with me. I'll let you have shotgun." He promised.

I snorted. "Yes Mike, that's the way to my heart, promising me shotgun." I snorted. The others at the table laughed at Mike, except for Lauren who just eyed me scornfully. But, she isn't supposed to be in my story is she?

I politely declined, saying I was going to do some other stuff before I headed to La Push.

Saturday finally arrived. A light shone in my barely opened eyes. I managed to crack them open far enough to tell that there was indeed sunshine. I marveled at that.

"Hmm. I guess I should just go and get that beach visit out of the way then." I mused to myself.

I guessed the temperature to be probably in the 70s. Maybe mid to low 70s, so I dressed accordingly. I got out a Rolling Stones tank top from Forever 21, and some Victoria Secret sweats. Yes, ladies and gentleman, I can be known to dress stylishly from time to time. Or more like everyday. At least when I was in Phoenix. But now it's time to show you, the people just what I can do.

Charlie wasn't there, he had already gone out. So I grabbed my keys, put on a pair of high top Chucks, and made my way through that door. My car was fitted with an iPod jack to connect it to, so I blasted some music. I scrolled through my list, but ended up choosing shuffle.

_You were working as a waitress  
In a cocktail bar  
When I met you_

"Ah!" I screamed delightedly. I _loved this song!_ It was great to dance to, to kick some vampire ass to . . . _  
_

_I picked you out  
I shook you up  
And turned you around  
Turned you into someone new  
Now five years later on  
you've got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you  
But don't forget  
It's me who put you where you are now  
And I can put you back down too_

I was going crazy. I was dancing in my seat, and belting out the lyrics in time with the singers. "Don't, you want me?" I sang out joyfully, "You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me!" I got more than a couple looks from people I passed by in their cars, but screw them, I love this song!_  
_

_It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back  
Or we will both be sorry_

Don't you want me, baby  
Don't you want me, oh  
Don't you want me, baby  
Don't you want me, oh

I was working as a waitress  
In a cocktail bar  
That much is true  
But even then I knew I'd find  
A much better place  
Either with or without you  
The five years we have had  
Have been such good times  
I still love you  
But now I think it's time  
I lived my life on my own  
I guess it's just what I must do

Don't, don't you want me  
You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me

I spotted La Push beach not too far ahead. Mike's car and another couple cars were parked. I spotted the group easily on the beach. Some were running around, shrieking and laughing to b heard above the surf. Others were around a campfire, talking and casting covert looks at the other. Guess who was doing that?

_  
Don't you want me, baby  
Don't you want me, oh  
Don't you want me, baby  
Don't you want me, oh_

Don't you want me, baby  
Don't you want me, oh  
Don't you want me, baby  
Don't you want me, oh

I killed the engine once I found a parking space and slid in. The others had all turned their heads to me when I came in, no doubt because of the music. I waved energetically to them, and they did the same to me. Well, except for the boys who I know we didn't invite. I could tell they were from the reservation, because of their dark skin and long black hair.

The sun was still out, and the day was warm enough for me to decide I was glad I came here for a bit. The sun shone on the choppy surface of the sea, making the water look a shining green blue expanse. There were already surfers, and wanna-be surfers out on the water. It almost made me want to join in.

Key word, almost.

I could see from here the rocky beach; the pebbles and shells would under a normally cloudy day look like sand. For a regular human with regular eyesight that is.

"Bella! You came after all." Jessica squealed when she ran up to me. I laughed at her enthusiasm. Mike must have been exceptionally accepting of her passes today.

"Didn't I say I was?" I asked, raising one eyebrow. She playfully shoved me, and we both laughed.

"Bella, isn't this cool?" Mike called from the bonfire enclave. I nodded in agreement, and he beamed at me. It was so easy to please Mike.

Jessica and I walked toward the bonfire group, and we sat down next to Mike, on either side of him. Unfortunately, he was much keener to lavish attention on me, rather than on Jessica. Fortunately, he talked about topics that I could easily include Jessica in, or witch over to her in the pretence that she knew more about it than I did.

One of the boys from the reservation was looking at me, I noticed, and when we caught each other's eyes, he made straight for me. He was a rather pretty boy, I had to admit. He had russet colour skin, and it looked silky. He had his long, glossy back hair tied back at the nape of his neck, with a hint of childhood baby fat still around his chin. I recognized this youth, as Jacob Black, Billy's son. We used to play together sometimes when his sisters were feeling exceptionally shy.

Of course, my good opinion of him was shot to hell when he opened his mouth.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" It was like the first day of school all over again. He probably thinks I don't remember him though, so I can't exactly fault him. He doesn't have the perfect memory my kind has.

"I know you know Jake, so why do you have to ask?" I grinned at him. He grinned back, and settled himself beside me on the driftwood log.

"I didn't think you would remember me. You would probably remember my sisters." He explained.

"Rachel and Rebecca." I recalled. The two twins and I were too shy to ever form a friendship. And once I put an end to the fishing trips, I never really saw them again.

"How are the twins?" I asked Jacob curiously.

"Rachel got a scholarship to Washington Sate, and Rebecca got married to a Samoan surfer dude. She lives in Hawaii now."

I whistled, shocked. The twins were only a year and a bit older than me. Married? Colour me surprised.

Jacob nodded his head to the beach front. "Want to take a walk?"

I smiled. "Sure, we can catch up and stuff!" Jacob grinned, ecstatic. As we walked off together, I saw Mike glaring holes into Jacob's back from the corner of my eye, and Jessica trying to divert his attention back to her. I stifled a laugh, and turned my head facing the stretch of beach we were currently walking.

"So . . ." Jacob trailed off.

"Indeed." We both laughed.

"That's a cool car you have."

I beamed with pride at the mention of my road king. "Ah, he's a beauty isn't he? A classic, I'm sure you know."

He nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I work on cars, so I know a king when I see one. That's a Mustang Coupe isn't it?"

I gasped, mock offended. "That's a 1966 Ford Mustang Coupe to you, pal!"

He laughed, putting his hands in front of him like a white flag.

We walked on in companionable silence for a few minutes. Jacobs's eyes flickered to my face, a sly smile creeping up on his face.

I gave him a suspicious look. "What are you thinking there, Black?"

His smile grew. "Do you want to hear an old, scary legend?"

I frowned at him. I knew exactly which legend he spoke of. "Wouldn't that be breaking the treaty?"

He full on looked at me know, shock covering his features. "How did you know about the treaty?"

"I know a lot of things, my boy." I said nonchalantly.

"Well, technically the treaty is kind of already broken now that you know."

"Well then I guess there's no harm in refreshing my memory. I don't remember the entire story that well." This was actually a lie, since my perfect memory could recall every detail of the day that story was told. From the story, to the person who told it to me, her expressions, and hell, even the weather that day.

"Well, why don't you start off, and I can fill in the gaps where your memory falters." Jacob suggested.

"That's a good idea." I consented. So I stopped, and he did to. I had my hip cocked, one fist resting on it, the other hand's fingers tapping my chin.

"Let's see. Your people, the Quileutes, were descended of the wolves. Now, your people could also shift into wolves themselves, what they called Spirit Warriors. Of course, my kind would call them Werewolves." I stopped and looked at him.

"Am I right so far?"

"Yeah, absolutely. You remember this pretty well huh?" Jacob smiled, impressed.

"Not really." I warned him. "We're coming up to the part I can't remember for the life of me."

I continued with the story, looking up at the sky.

"Um, I believe that the Werewolves were the protectors of the tribe, and . . ." I trailed off, pretending that I forgot the rest of the story.

I looked at Jacob apologetically. "I forgot the rest."

"That's alright. I'm sort of glad you did, or I wouldn't be able to woo you with my tribe's ancient history."

I pretended to swoon, and we burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay, back to the story." Jacob gasped out between laughs.

He straightened out and cleared his throat. "now, to pick up on where you last left off, yes, the spirit warriors were the tribe protectors. Now, the werewolves only had one enemy. They were called the old Ones."

He cut off, looking at me closely for my reaction. "Your kind would call them vampires."

I didn't need to fake the amazement and interest in my eyes. This legend never ceased to be a wonder for me, even after all this time.

"The warriors caught them hunting on our land once." Jacob continued, "But the leader talked to my great grandfather, Ephraim Black, who was the leader at the time. He claimed they were different from the other cold ones. They were more civilized. They made a treaty to keep the peace. They could not hunt, or come on our lands, and we wouldn't expose them—" he cut me an amused look, "— to the pale faces."

"How were they more civilized?" I asked Jacob. Perhaps this would tell me why the Cullen's had gold eyes instead of the usual red.

"They drank off the blood of animals— they weren't supposed to be dangerous to humans." He explained.

I nodded my head, showing I understood. I looked back to see how far we were from the bonfire, and I was surprised t the amount of distance. It would take us a while to get back just walking.

Jacob noticed the direction of my gaze. "Yeah, we probably should go back. Hey did you like the story though?"

"Of course. It was a really good story when I first heard, it was even better when you told it though. You're a good storyteller." I complimented him.

Jacob's smile lit up his face, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Race you to the bonfire?" I suggested innocently.

Jacob scoffed. "As if you could beat me. Shall I take it easy on you?" he mocked me.

I smiled devilishly. "Just show me what you got." I tore off running, and after a second, I saw a russet coloured blur snaking his way up to me. We were neck and neck now, but I decided not to try and pass him. No need to make him suspicious of me. When we finally jerked to a halt in front of the driftwood log, we were both breathing heavily. I could see a crowd of onlookers staring at us in awe. Some were even shouting and whistling. I smiled.

"Jeez you _are _fast." Jacob got out at last.

"I told you." I punched him lightly on the shoulder, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, you sure did." He looked at me with admiration in his eyes. Whoops, I sure hope the poor kid isn't falling for me or anything. I got up and stretched, reaching for the sky.

"Well, kiddo, I'm going to head on out." I say to him, patting him on the shoulder.

Jacob straightened up now, and he looked a little miffed.

"Do you have to?"

"Yeah, I've got some stuff to do. That's why I came here by myself. Later kid." I jogged off towards my car.

"See you later Bella!" Jacob called out to me. I raised my hand behind me and waved back. As I hopped into the driver's seat, I smoothly slid the key in the ignition and turned the car on. Some stupid generic song my mother put on here came on, but I quickly scrolled through the list. I settled on Spotlight by Mutemath.

As the car raced through the winding roads, I sang along to the song. It had a nice beat; the words were something I could sing all night and day.

"The spotlight is ours!" I sang along with the chorus, my voice melting in with the singer's, since he was so much louder. As I drove, I pondered what else I could do. The day was still early, not even one o'clock yet.

"Hmm, I suppose I could take a nice walk at Goat Rocks Mountain." I said to myself, firmly deciding as soon as I parked the car in front of Charlie's house. I got out the car, but I didn't head for the door. Instead, I took off into the forest. From here, I could get to Goat Rocks Mountain. But how would I get there? Run or fly. I had plenty of time . . . but I didn't wan to waste _too_ much time.

A gentle breeze stirred the branches of the trees, making my decision for me.

_So flying it is, then? Up, up, and away!_

I morphed into a Spine-tailed Swift, one of the fastest birds in the world, who can go an average 106 mph.

As I alighted into he air, I couldn't help but notice a feeling. It was one of those feelings I got before my instincts told me something. I call them my _spidey-senses_. Ha, get it? Because I can turn into a spider, or I can use the parts of a spider to walk on walls in my human form? Aw, whatever.

After a time— about 15 minutes— I got to Goat Rocks Mountain. I did a steep dive to the ground, revelling in the wind whistling past me like a missile. Once I was 50 feet fro the ground, I snapped my wings open, gliding lower and lower. Under the treetops, now 6 feet from the ground. I morphed into a Bengal Tiger. I wasn't afraid of getting seen by someone. I know personally from Charlie that no one camps here because of the bears, and the hunters aren't here because it isn't Bear season.

I rested on my haunches, deciding where to go. It has been 6 months since I hunted . . . perhaps a good catch would revitalize my spirit. Forks, Washington has a way to put a grey cloud on a sunny disposition if you're not used to it. I raised my nose to the air, sniffing deeply, before I caught the scent of a wounded deer. I could smell the blood. I felt adrenaline pump through my veins, and I shot off through the underbrush.

Now don't misunderstand, I am not like vampires. I don't necessarily _need_ to hunt for my survival. Truly, I could eat human food and never hunt again if I chose to. However, there's something about the hunt that makes it rather difficult to totally abstain fro it for my kind. The thrill of the chase and that rush of glory as you bag your prize is something I simply cannot resist.

The stripes on my back made it easy for me to melt into the trees. That deer would never see me. My paws made no noise over the ground as I loped through the trees. I could see the wounded deer, limping gamely on trying to survive miles ahead of me. It would be an easy task for me to cross those 5 ½ miles from here to my prey. I could see blood dripping from a nasty gash on his left side. Perhaps he had managed to run away from a mountain lion.

I crouched, muscles coiled and tensed. He would not get away from me. The deer, not sensing any danger, stopped to graze at some lush grass at his feet. This is the moment I chose to spring. I bounded through the trees, not going the speed of a regular tiger. I fancy I was going as fast as a vampire at the moment; I was so excited for my meal.

The poor thing never saw me coming as I latched on to the back of the neck. I swiftly punctured the skin, going through muscle and fat to quickly snap the neck, killing it swiftly. He felt no long term pain, I would make sure of that. Pleased with my catch, I wasted no time in tearing the flesh from his bones. Yum, deer meat. Tastes like chicken.

Just kidding.

I was content in my own little world, eating happily from the deer. It took me awhile to notice the presence of another. Two others to be precise. One was familiar, but the other was foreign.

I wheeled around, teeth bared menacingly as loud growls came rippling through my teeth. Jasper appeared like an apparition, his hands held up as a white flag.

"It's alright, nothing to worry about _mia poca belleza (_my little beauty)."

I didn't answer him, my eyes trained behind him, growls still rolling like thunder. Soon enough the second presence made itself known. And when it— which I found out was a she— did, I could not have been more shocked.

"Jasper, what is a tiger doing here? How did you know about the tiger? I thought you were going to show me that Red-tailed hawk?" Alice trilled in a soprano voice to Jasper.

I turned to japer, shocked and more than a little confused.

_Jasper, _I said in an accusatory tone, _you never said you were bringing a guest. Why didn't you tell me?_

Alice gasped, her big orb-like eyes trained on me. "You can talk? Oh my god, Bella, is that _you?_"

* * *

**OK readers, please read the following cuz i have a few important notices:**

**First: the reason i din't update was becuase i am also writting out chapters for newborn. So what im gonna do is put up the first chapter, then keep going if the feedback is favorable. But one question: Should Bella be a half-vampire? or full vampire? Cuz im leaning towards half.  
Second: i am going to try and get my chapters in faster. Im getting a laptop, so if i get word, i can do chapters on the GO!  
Thrid: i will be putting up another story besides Newborn a litlle later.**

**Ok. REVIEW, REVIEW!  
~Love, Velvet**


	12. The moment of truth?

Uh . . . retreat!

No, no, I have to stay. I growled menacingly at Jasper, letting him know how _not happy _I am. He shrugged his shoulders, sending an apologetic glance my way. I ignored his attempts to beg forgiveness, and instead trotted up to Alice. She reached for me and I put her hand on my head. She cautiously rubbed it, and I purred. Alice giggled at me.

_Afternoon, Alice, I didn't know you were coming. _I greeted her shyly. Alice motioned me to come closer, and I sat in front of her. She kneeled on the ground, running her hands carefully through my fur.

"Bella . . . how did you get like this?" Alice asked me.

I stiffened, and so did she and Jasper. To be honest, I found that a little insulting, if I were being truthful with myself.

"Alice, no . . ." Jasper murmured.

_**How did you **_**get **_**like this?! Are you serious?**_

_Actually, I was born a shifter. I didn't _get _like anything. _I said stiffly.

Alice turned to look at me, panic stricken across her face.

"I'm so sorry Bella! I didn't mean anything by it, I just spoke before I thought, I guess."

I nodded my head understandingly. Well, I knew it was in understanding, but I'm not sure they knew. It's hard to read animal expressions, or so I've heard.

'_S alright, Alice I know you didn't mean anything about it. But, I must ask that you keep this meeting a secret. I don't want your family knowing just yet. You understand?_

Alice nodded. She turned to Jasper, and asked, "She knows what we are, right?"

Jasper nodded. And I said, _Of course. The existence of vampires is known throughout most of the supernatural world!_

Alice looked dumbstruck, but she shook her head, as if to shake away the shock.

"That's a question I'll leave for when you do decide to reveal yourself to the family."

"What are you doing here Bella?" Jasper asked me, beckoning me over with his hand.

_I'm not a dog Jasper. _I said mock insulted. Jasper laughed, and I laughed along with him as I leapt over to him.

_I just came to have a run. I flew over here you know. Not in the red hawk form, but in the form of a Spine-tailed Swift. Their the fastest birds, when flying, I think._

"Little Beauty, it's dangerous for you to be her right about now." Jasper drawled, a hint of a southern accent coming through.

Alice nodded. "Yeah, the whole family is here to hunt. What if one of us were to attack you?"

I thought about it. It certainly wouldn't be good, and painful on my part.

I sighed gustily. _Well, I suppose your right. It wouldn't be a good thing. Shall I go home then?_

"Would you like us to escort you home?" Jasper asked me.

_No that's alright. You guys are probably going to hunt the whole weekend long, right? I don't want to bother you, besides; I can take care of myself. When will you guys be back?_

Alice told me that they wouldn't be home until Sunday, and they wouldn't go to school Monday. I was a little disappointed, but I was glad when they said they would try to see me again over the weekend.

Satisfied, I morphed back into human form. Alice yelped, rushing to me with her hands raised. "What are you doing?" she cried.

I laughed heartily at her shocked demeanor. "Alice, my clothes don't disappear when I morph. I still have them with me. See?" I spun around, so she could see my outfit. I was surprised to see her scrutinizing it so closely. I had clothes on, what else?

"Your outfit is okay, but you could seriously do better. We should go shop—"

"OOOkay, time for me to head on home. See you guys!" I called loudly, drowning out Alice's voice. I jumped high into the air, and morphed into a spine-tailed swift again.

I few off to the sound of jasper's laughter, and Alice's shouts of, "Just you wait! I'll get you to go shopping with me, one way or another!"

The next morning on Sunday, I decided to tidy up the house, and finish my homework. All in all, this took about 4 hours. I dedicated myself to each task, only so that I wouldn't think about Edward Cullen too much. It was about one in the afternoon when I decided to stop. I was bored, so I brought down my ipod, and connected it to the speakers I bought. I hit shuffle, and was once again rewarded with the perfect song to distract me. "The world's greatest DJ" by the Ting Tings came on, and I let myself go to the beats. I swung my body around, my head bouncing along to the quick beat, twirling around a couple times.

_Nothing but the local DJ._

_Said he had some songs to play._

_What went down with this fooling around._

_Gave hope and a brand new day._

I belted out the chorus enthusiastically, my voice clashing with the singer's.

_Imagine all the girls_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_And the boys_

_Eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee_

I was brought out of my groove session by an embarrassed and rough sound; somebody clearing their throat. I spun around to face the door, hand going to my neck as a reflex reaction. Charlie stood there, his cheeks a light pink, but a smile playing at his lips.

Breathless, I smiled and said, "Hey Ch-Dad, how man did you catch?"

Unlacing his boots, but not taking them off, Charlie replied, "oh, about 10 fish. They were really biting Bells." Charlie straightened up again, and gave me a crinkly-eyed smile. I smiled wider in response.

"So is it safe to say you want fish for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure, Bells, that'd be great." Charlie responded. He turned to go back outside. "I'm just going to put the gear back in the shed, okay?"

I nodded. "Sure, Dad. I'll start dinner around three. You up for an early dinner?"

"I'm always up for dinner if you cook it Bella." Charlie laughed and went outside, closing the door on his way out. Giggling, I gathered up my ipod and speakers, making sure to turn the ipod off, and scampered up to my room. I put my ipod on my charger. I looked at the clock, and saw I had an hour left before I had to cook dinner. I decided to center myself. For all you yoga fans out there, you know this terminology.

Sitting on the floor, I crossed my legs, one over the other. Resting my hands on my knees lightly, I decided to do some deep breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth. I concentrated solely on the sound of the gentle breeze going through the trees, like a mother who was tenderly combing her child's hair. I concentrated on the sound of my own heartbeat, listening to it slow down, and the _tha-thump _sound become louder.

I don't know how though, but the sound of my heart made me think of Edward. My heart skipped a beat at the mere thought of him. Why is he so damn important to me I wonder? Is it because he and his family choose to go against the grain when it comes to hunting preferences? That's certainly one reason; but what else is there? Is it because of his gorgeous, smoldering eyes, or his sexy crooked smile? Is it because of his impeccable taste in clothes, which have made me struggle to breathe because he looks so damn fantastic?

Then it hit me like a pot over the head. Why did I not see it before?

I, Isabella Marie Swan am completely and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen. Holy crap, I really and truly do. What is wrong with me?!

Thanks to finally figuring out what was wrong with me, I felt relaxation and peace wash over me like a waterfall, minus all the force of the actual water pounding on you. I wasn't exactly center, but I was damn close. Besides, that whole relaxation process took longer than I thought it did. It was apparently 3:05 now.

Going down to the kitchen, I made fish and chips tonight, with some salad. I set us up with some plates, and called Charlie that dinner was ready. He walked in from the living room after turning of the television, and sat down at the table.

"This looks great, Bella." Charlie said appreciatively, and I nodded my head in thanks. We ate once again in silence. After we were finished, I cleaned up the table, and washed the dishes. Charlie returned to the living room to watch a game. Walking into the living room, I turned to Charlie.

"Dad, I'm going to go ahead and hit the sack early tonight."

"Okay, well, goodnight Bella." Charlie said to me, and I returned the goodnight. I bathed and washed my hair, taking note that when I went to Seattle, I should buy some more strawberry shampoo. Although, maybe I could try a new body wash, since I should really find something other than strawberry. Maybe if there was a bath and body works around there, I could buy some of that freesia stuff. It smelt good.

I towel dried my hair, before sliding into bed, and nestling in for the night. As I slept, I dreamt of golden eyes, and lovely meadows to dance in.

"So, how was your weekend?" Edward asked me politely when I sat down across from him.

It was finally Tuesday. All Monday, I had no idea what we were doing, because I was basically running on auto-pilot. I was anxious to see Edward again, but I simply refused to stalk his house. That was just plain pathetic, and there is no way I'd let anyone hold such a power over me.

"Oh, it was fun. You know, walking in the woods, racing kids down the beach at La Push. It was great. How about yours?" I said, chipper as a . . . chipmunk . . . ?

"Not bad, I guess. We went camping, the whole family. It was quite fun." He had a glimmer in his eyes, like he was talking about a private joke. Little did he know, I was way on that joke? I am SO on that joke, _he's_ late.

Wow, I'm such a weirdo.

"So . . . I heard you agreed to go with Jessica, Lauren, and Angela to go to Port Angeles for dress shopping. I thought we had a date?" He raised his eyebrows teasingly, but there was something about the way his jaw was set that made me think he was totally serious.

"Don't worry, I won't stand you up. I'm just going to give constructive criticism, you know? I don't need the image of them in hideous dresses on my conscience. We're actually going tonight."

Edward looked at me uneasily. "I have an uneasy feeling about unleashing you to a city like Port Angeles. I shudder to think of the trouble you could find there."

I snorted derisively, catching Edward by surprise. "I'm a big girl. I can fully take care of myself." I stared at him hard, daring him to contradict me, but Edward smartly decided to back off the subject.

"At any rate, I'm glad I won't get stood up." Edward said nonchalantly, changing the subject.

I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile. I quickly bit into an apple, so the temptation to laugh would be warded off.

"What do you find funny Miss Swan?" Edward asked curtly, annoyed that I wouldn't tell him what was on my mind.

I carefully chewed the apple, so I wouldn't accidentally bite my tongue, and swallowed. I licked my lower lip, and was both surprised and a little delighted to see Edward's eyes tracking the movement. I quickly put my tongue back in my mouth, raising my eyebrows at Edward, a pale pink blush staining my cheeks. He averted his gaze, running his hand through his hair; I could tell he was embarrassed at being caught.

Smirking, I said, "What's funny is the thought of a girl standing you up. That would be a critical blow to your ego, would it not?"

Edward grinned. "Yes, I believe it would. Although my sisters would say a little ego control is what I need."

Musing, I grabbed my soda can, swishing the soda around inside. "Hm, yes, I suppose you do. Downsizing your ego from California to Maine sounds like what you need. Of course, I could hardly blame you, because I know you must have mirrors in your household."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Edward's brow furrowed, confusion evident on his face.

"Don't bullshit me Cullen." I spat playfully. "You know damn well, you are walking sex on legs."

Edward's grin widened into a full-blown crooked smile. "Really? Is that what you think of me?"

I tittered at him, poking his perfect nose with my index finger. "It's not opinion Edward; it's a statistically proven _fact_." I explained patiently. I heard Emmet's booming laughter, combining, and somehow meshing perfectly, with Alice's tinkling soprano laugh.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Edward laughed. "It is not proven, merely an opinion of a few classmates."

Oh my, do I see a window of mischief?

"Alright then, let's make it a statistic." I got out of my chair, and leaped gracefully onto the table. Edward looked at me in shock, wit a hint of fear on his face.

"Bella, what do you—?"

"Excuse me, Forks high students!!" I bellowed, cupping my hands around my mouth. Of course, I guess that was a little unnecessary, seeing how as soon as I jumped on the table, you could hear a pin drop.

"I would like to conduct an experiment, using the teenage audience in the lunch room at present. Would you please allow me to ask you all a few questions?" I called across the cafeteria.

A wave of "sure" rose up all around me.

"Aright then." I clapped my hands together, rubbing them absentmindedly against each other.

"Who hear agrees that the Cullen's—and Hale's— are sexy? Raise your hands if you do." I saw all hands in the lunch room go up.

"Fantastic, your beautiful, people." I praised, but was distracted when Edward started yanking on my leg.

"Bella get down!" he hissed at me. I ignored him, and instead called out the next question.

"Okay, who here agrees that the Cullen— and Hale— _boys_ are sexy? Please note, this does not include Dr. Cullen."

Another set of unanimous hands ensured that, yes, the Cullen boys were sexy.

"Excellent, we may be able to wrap this up quicker than I thought!" I cooed happily. I turned to the Cullen table to see them all staring at me. Alice was giggling behind her had, her eyes glinting like gold coins. Jasper watched me, totally amused, and he winked at me. I grinned back. Rosalie had a scowl on her face, but I could see the amusement she was trying to hide deep in her eyes. Emmet was nearly vibrating in his seat, and he shouted, "What's the next question Bella!"

I twirled back around to face the cafeteria, Edward faced my back.

"Okay, now we do a little pick and choose here. Who thinks that Jasper Hale is the sexiest beast of prime _man _in this school, and possibly the state of Washington?"

A whole table of arty/scene kids raised their hands. "There's no possibly about it sweetie!" one scene kid, in strangely emo scene clothes shouted, her died black with dirty-blonde streaked hair falling in front of her face.

I laughed, greatly amused at this new game I made up. "Okay, fair enough, my bad. Okay, who thinks that Emmet Cullen is the sexiest piece of grade A _hunk_ in this school, and possibly the state of Washington?"

I was surprised to see only three cheerleaders raise their hands enthusiastically; I really expected the whole team to wave their arms in the air, their hands wringing. The cheerleaders who chose Emmet whooped enthusiastically.

"What do you think about that Emmet?" I asked, my head turned to see his reaction. He looked a little put out, but there was still a big, cheesy grin on his face.

"I'm disappointed is what!" He boomed. "I expected a bigger turn out."

I chuckled good naturedly. "Okay, now folks! I just want to tell you now, once you have voted, you cannot vote again." I warned them, my voice ringing out clear as a bell in the silence. They all agreed, and I took a deep breathe.

"Who hear agrees wholeheartedly, that Edward Cullen, is—"

There was no need for me to even finish the question, because all the hands, except for the seven who already voted, raised high in the air, a cacophony of catcalls, screams, and whoops piercing the silence. I myself raised my hand, with a totally serious expression on my face. I twisted around to see Edward, holding his had in his hands, muttering, "Oh my god, oh lord . . ."

Addressing the lunch room, I yelled, "So we can agree that Edward is the sexiest Cullen boy?"

"Yes!" the students chorused loudly.

"Bella," Edward growled, "you've made your point, now get off the table!"

Shouting loudly enough for everyone to hear, I said, "No, I don't think I'm done yet! You see, I have one more comparison to make. And it just might be the hardest comparison of all."

"Bring it Swan!" A girl shouted, and the others whooped and hollered delightedly.

"Okay! Since you want it that way then . . . can we say, without a drop of doubt, that Brad Pitt is about in the same level of hotness that the Cullen boys are?"

A murmur of agreement swelled up from the teenage participants.

I sighed, thinking of how to word my next sentence.

"I see it correct to say that Justin Timberlake didn't need to ring sexy back, because Brad Pitt was already born?"

A roar of approval met that statement, and I laughed in pure giddiness. These kids sure were great to use for social experiments!

A lanky, brunette-haired boy jumped up from his seat and pumped his fist in the air. "Pitt is the _man_ girl!" hoots and hollers enthusiastically agreed with him. I continued on.

"Wait! You won't really like me after I ask this question . . . I mean, it's going to be really hard for you to answer." I said hesitantly.

The whole room shouted and screamed their eagerness to answer the question.

"Okay . . . who is hotter in your eyes: brad Pitt or Edward Cullen?"

Immediately, protests rang out from all around the room.

One girl screamed at me, "How could you do this to us?!"

"I'm sorry, I really am!" I rushed to apologize. "But you have to answer. You said you would."

There were low murmurs from the surrounding tables as the students deliberated. I waited patiently, shifting from foot to foot. I glanced back at Edward, to see him burrowing his head in his arms as far as he could.

"Silly Edward, you're not an ostrich!" I whispered comically. He poked his head up to glare at me, and I smiled sweetly at him. Turning back around, I saw the students ready to answer. I waited.

"Have you decided?" I asked my voice louder than it really was in the silent room.

"So . . . Brad Pitt?" I called. No one raised their hand, though I saw a couple hands twitch up off the tables.

"Edward Cullen?"

All the hands rose.

Turning to Edward, I said, "See, it _is _a statistical fact."

Needless to say, Biology was a little tense. Edward wouldn't talk to me the entire time, instead sending me disapproving glances every now and then. The kids who I passed by, in the hallways and my remaining class of gym, all the kids either gave me high-five's or said I rocked. As I walked to my car, I felt somebody drilling holes into the back of me with their eyes. I glanced up and scanned the parking lot.

I was surprised to see the whole Cullen crew looking at me. Rosalie gave me a slightly interested stare, as if I was something small yet she couldn't help but notice it. Edward was giving me a stare full of amusement, his lips turned up in a smirk. Alice was smiling full-blown at me, along with Jasper. Emmet smiled wickedly at me, showing full teeth. I returned the smile in kind, letting my canines lengthen and sharpen just a bit. Confusion flitted across their face; they were wondering if my teeth were always like that. Before they could figure it out, I turned my head away from them. Jessica was running up to me.

"Bella!" She waved cheerily, and I smiled at her. Stopping five feet in front of me, she took a few deep breathes.

"Are you going to be okay?" I teased her. Jessica slapped my arm, and I cringed in mock pain.

"Okay, so it turns out that Lauren can't come, so it'll just be you, me, and Angela. Is that alright? Oh and when you go home, just change your clothes or something, and I'll pick you up in my car."

"Sound's good." I agreed, and Jessica beamed at me. We parted ways, and I hopped into my car. Hooking up my ipod to my speakers, I scrolled through the lists. I hummed appreciatively when I found a good song. It was Bon Jovi's "Living on a Prayer".

As the car warmed up, the song progressed. I rolled my windows down halfway, and when the car was ready to go, the first lines of the song began to play.

"Rock on Swan!" someone shouted as I drove out. I glanced to the Cullen's who were still looking at me and winked at them. I drove home laughing and singing to the song.

When I parked in front of the house, I tore out of the car and raced inside. Quickly jogging up the stairs, I had yanked my shirt over my head by the time I opened the door to my bedroom. I quickly yanked no another top, a cuter one from Hot Topic. I changed my pants and put on a pair of shorts, and kept on the converse since it went with the outfit.

Going back down to the kitchen, I scrambled around for a pen and paper, and when I found them, I wrote a note for Charlie.

_Charlie,_

_Jessica and Angela invited me to go dress shopping with them. It doesn't mean I'm going with them to the dance, but I will be giving constructive criticism. I won't be back in time to make dinner probably, so just order a pizza for you, and I'll make it up to you later._

_Love, Bella_

Satisfied with the note, I fastened it to the refrigerator with a little fridge magnet. I smoothed my hand over my hair one more time before I heard Jessica's car horn. I loped out of the house, closing the door and locking it behind me. Smiling, I waved at Angela and Jessica when they waved at me. I hopped into the back seat of Jessica's car, and we were on our way.

Jessica drives much faster than the chief, so we made it there in good time. Port Angeles wasn't really bustling, but Angela said that's just because it's the off season here. We found a small little dress shop that to me didn't have much of a selection. But, Angela and Jessica seemed to find enough dresses to mull over and analyze. I guess there's something to be said for limited choices. I commented on a few of them, helping them with their debate on the pros and cons of each dress. Now it was only down to two decisions for each girl.

"Bella, they can't _both_ be fine." Jessica complained, not happy with my opinion. What did she want from me? I guess she didn't get the memo that _i don't care which dress she picks. _

"You don't really want to be here do you?" Angela surmised in her quiet voice. I suddenly felt a rush of warmth towards Angela. She obviously understood!

"Well, I just want to find a book shop actually. I heard there was one around here." I admitted sheepishly.

After Jessica gave me directions to the bookstore, I went off. I think I passed the bookstore she told me about, but when I looked in the window there was a bunch of dream catchers and stuff in there. Not today, shaman lady!

So I turned around and started to head back . . . when I realized that I was totally lost.

"Damn it all." I growled under my breath. So my stupid self started running through a maze of dark alleys between the vacant warehouses. Then, I heard two sets of footsteps quite a distance behind me. I surreptitiously looked over my shoulder, and saw two young men walking behind me. One had on a Hawaiian print shirt over a white wife beater, and cut-off jeans on with sandals. The other had on a rugby shirt with the sleeves torn off, and jeans with sneakers. I looked forward and walked a little faster. I dodged into another alley, walking faster this time. The two men were even farther behind me. I gave a sigh of relief. I darted into another alley. I felt relief flood through me when I realized that there were street lights and cars at the end of the alley, but then I stopped dead in my tracks.

On either side, leaning on the walls of the alley were young men, judt like the two that were behind me.

Did I just get herded?

Taking a deep breath, I started to slowly walk down the alley, refusing to look at the men as I passed them. I heard snickers and laughs, some whispering. I grew sick when I heard one of them whisper to his friend, "Man, she looks like a lot of _fun_." I didn't want to find out what their definition of fun is.

"Hey." One guy called to me.

"Hi." I mumbled, and then winced as they laughed. Gah! Curse my polite knee-jerk reactions. I didn't really want to have to fight these guys. And even if I did, there might be too many for me to handle and escape without a scratch.

_There's five of them, but there up against you. You could beat them in your sleep! _A tiny voice in my mind spoke out. Yeah, that's true! I straightened up, confident now.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of the men said tauntingly.

"Stay away if you know what's good for you." I sneered at them, pleased that my voice was strong and clear.

"Aw, don't be like that sugar!" I heard him say, and the other's raucous laughter filled the air. He grabbed my arm roughly, and I my fist snapped forward, sinking my fist into his face. The man howled in pain, and then the rest of his group descended on me. I was whaling on them with a fury. Somebody managed to land a heavy punch to my gut, knocking all the wind out of me. I returned his punch in kind, with my knee sinking into his stomach. I was concerned why my knee sank in so deep, but didn't bother to ponder on it for too long. That was the only hit they managed to land on me, and I gave all of them bruises that would last for weeks.

Suddenly, headlights flew around the corner. I kicked the rest of them off of me, and I dived into the road. This car was either going to stop or hit me. Unexpectedly though, the car fishtailed around, the passenger side open in front of me.

"Get in NOW." Edward growled.

It was weird how quickly all the tension in my body just melted at his voice, how safe I felt. I jumped in the car, closing the door behind me. The car was dark, no light had come on, but I could still see him, thanks to my handy dandy night vision. His jaw was clenched furiously, his expression what I could only describe as purely livid. He swerved the car around to go back onto the road, but he swerved so widely he almost hit the group of guys. My last glimpse of them was as they dived to the sidewalk for cover, some of them limping away.

Edward came back onto the main road and drove hat I'm sure was three times the speed limit. He blew past several stop signs without pause. I put on my seatbelt, wincing when the snap of the belt buckle connecting rudely pierced the silence of the car. I became aware of an aching, throbbing sensation on my abdomen. Putting my hand lightly over it, I grimaced when I realized it was probably that guy who punched me in the stomach. That was a really strong punch. I looked out the window and noticed that we weren't in Port Angeles anymore. All I saw were trees passing by in a blur. He finally stopped the car.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his teeth clenched.

"Yes?" I asked softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice tight and controlled.

An idea came to me. "Hey, can I borrow your hand for a second Edward?"

He glanced at me in confusion. He let one hand go off the steering wheel, and I grabbed it. Pulling my shirt up over the bruise to let him see it, I placed his cold hand over the bruise. I shivered when his hand made contact with the skin, and it felt uncomfortable for a second, but then I sighed happily when the cold made my stomach feel better. I heard him inhale sharply. I turned to look at him.

His eyes were blazing now, absolute fury melting like lava in his eyes. His teeth were slightly bared, his upper lip curled upward slightly.

Trying to calm him I said happily, "Now I'm better. If there was ever a time I felt glad you're cold . . ." I trailed off, my joke obviously not doing anything to make him feel better.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked him in concern.

"No." came his curt reply.

We sat in silence, Edward pinching the bridge of his nose, his other hand still tightly clenching the steering wheel tightly. I sat, keeping his hand on my bruise, waiting for him to speak again.

"Distract me, please." Edward said quickly.

"What?" I said, surprised at his request.

"Just talk about something trivial until I calm down."

"Uh . . . oh, I got it! I've always wanted to own a 1986 Pontiac Ferria GT."

"Are you serious?" he asked, his lips twitching.

I nodded my head gravely. "Oh yeah, that's a classic car. It's like the Pontiac version of a Ferrari, but even cooler because it's vintage! I think I'd want mine in blue with black or gold decals. Maybe even both! And you know what else I want? Even more than the Ferria, I like crave it. I want- no, I need- an Aston martin V8 Vantage N400. in black or orange." God, I better be careful or I'll start drooling.

"That' an excellent car." Edward noted calmly. "You know quite a deal about cars."

He stopped pinching the bridge of his nose, leaning his head back against the headrest, looking outside the window.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Bella." He was whispering too. "I'm trying to convince myself not to go after those . . ." he stopped, clenching his fists.

"Jessica and Angela will be worried about me, and I'm hungry. Let's go and feed me." I said. Edward cracked a small smile, and put the car into gear, driving back. We were quickly within city limits. I just watch as Edward drove, and soon enough we arrived at a place called La Bella Italia. Funny.

Edward parallel parked in a space I thought would be to small for the Volvo, but he backed in effortlessly. I wish I could, but I haven't' lived enough years to do that perfectly. I will, though, thanks to my freak animal genes. Thanks genetics!

I looked out my window, spotting Jessica and Angela as they walked anxiously away from the restaurant.

"Go stop them or they might run into your friends from earlier. And we wouldn't want that." I shivered at the suggested threat in Edward's sentence. We both got out, and I ran towards Jessica and Angela.

"Jess, Angela, over here." I shouted, waving my hand in the air. They rushed back over to me, relief evident on their faces, when they froze completely at the sight of who was behind me.

"Where were you?" Jessica asked suspiciously.\

"I got lost." I admitted sheepishly. "Edward over here found me, and we just started talking. I didn't realize how late it was."

"I apologize for keeping Bella away for so long. May I join you ladies?" Edward's smooth voice temporarily caused the absence of Jess and Ange's brains.

Angela recovered first. "Err, sorry Bella, but we got hungry while we were waiting for you, so we already ate.

"That's fine." I said, waving it off.

"I think you should eat something." Edward muttered in my ear, then he straightened up and said to Jessica and Angela, "Would you mind if I took Bella in to eat something? I would feel better if I knew that she ate." And then he smiled his dazzling smile at them. It's a wonder their brains haven't melted, their faces sure looked blank.

Jessica looked to me, to see if this was what I wanted. I winked at her, smiling saucily. Angela got it quicker than Jessica did, and started dragging Jessica away from us.

"That's fine, Edward. I guess, we'll see you later Bella." Angela said. I thanked her silently, hoping she could see the gratitude in my eyes.

"See you later, Bella!" Jessica shouted when they got to their car. I waved goodbye to her, and watched as they drove away. I turned to Edward.

"You don't have to do this, you know. I mean, there are some things we should talk about, but we could always do that later." I told him.

"Humor me, if you will." Edward said, he opened the door of the restaurant, determination evident in his eyes. It was at that moment I realized the gravity of the situation.

Crap— what the hell is going to happen?!


	13. Um, okay?

**HEY FOLKS!!! once again, i give you a lengthly chapter in payment for the wait you had to endure. For those of you that don't know, I have now put up the 1st chap of Newborn. Man, when i put up ch 12 of this and Newborn, i had like 2 1/2 pags. full of email: reviews, favorites, story alerts and all that. So without further ado . . . **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any characters associated with it, but i DO own up to a very unhealthy obsession for it, Edward Cullen, and Robert Pattinson.**

* * *

We walked into the restaurant, and I noted absently that the place was rather empty, but the ambience here was lovely. We stopped in front of a podium, where a girl, probably in her early twenties stood to take us to our tables. She was several inches taller than me, and unnaturally blonde. I grew a bit testy when I saw how apparent it was that she was gawking at Edward. She glanced at me briefly, before her eyes flickered away, a smug expression plastered on her face; no doubt because of my obvious ordinariness.

"Welcome to La Bella Italia. What can I do for you?" She was talking directly to Edward, not me. I didn't particularly care; I really wasn't in the mood to be agreeable to a twit like her.

_Oooh, Jealous much?_ A small voice in the back of my head teased. I smacked it down in reply.

"Table for two please." His smooth voice interjected my thoughts. The blonde girl turned around and led us to a table in the middle of the room. I made to sit down, but Edward shook his head at me and turned back to the girl.

"Perhaps somewhere more private?" Edward said quietly, and I'm positive I saw him smoothly hand her a tip. I was shocked that he would turn down a table, and the girl obviously was too. Nevertheless, she led us to an empty partition of booths, and set us up at one. She turned to Edward for confirmation.

"Perfect." He smiled dazzlingly at her. Dazed, the blonde girl walked away back to her podium, or perhaps to get us a waitress. I turned to him, shaking my head in mock disapproval.

"Really, Edward, it isn't fair for you to play such tricks on the poor unsuspecting women."

"What do you mean?"

"You dazzled the poor girl. I bet she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right about now." I said to him.

"I dazzle people?" He titled his head to the side, genuinely confused.

"You don't notice the side effects of your dazzling? How do you think you get your way so easily?"

He ignored my questions. "Do I dazzle _you_?"

I thought about how I would respond to that. I smiled ruefully at him. "When I allow you to, you do." I could tell that my answer both confused and frustrated him more than he would care to admit. I carefully hid a smile by looking for our waitress.

I was surprised when she was immediately in my line of vision, and very close. She must have just gotten here.

The blonde girl had definitely dished on the 411, and she didn't look disappointed. Flipping a strand of black hair behind on ear, she smiled and said with an undue amount of warmth, "Hi, I'm Amber and I'll be your server tonight. While you look at your menus, is there anything you'd like to drink?"

Edward looked to me for a suggestion.

"I'll have a Coke." It came out sounding more like a question than a statement. I berated myself silently for my indecision. It, to me, was a sign of weakness, like a weakling. I was no weakling.

"Two Cokes." Edward said quietly, and with another unnecessarily warm smile, she walked off to get our drinks. We sat in a comfortable silence, with me looking at the menu, until the waitress returned with our drinks and a basket of breadsticks. Setting them down, she turned to Edward.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked him brightly.

"Bella?" Edward asked. With obvious reluctance she turned to me.

"I'd like the mushroom ravioli please." I was pleased when my words came out with a smooth assurance.

She hastily wrote it down and turned back to Edward with the same speed. I'd be lying if I said that didn't sting a little. I mean, come on! Was I _that _grotesque or something? Is that why Edward keeps staring at me?

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can get you?" Amber asked him. I muffled a snigger with my hand, clamping it tightly to my mouth. Edward's eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't look away from me as he answered her.

"No, thank you." This time, Amber walked away without a warm smile.

"Are you sure there isn't _anything_ she can get for you? Like her number maybe?" I asked innocently. Edward scowled at me, and I laughed.

"I'm here with _you_. The only girl I _need _to look at is you." Edward said seriously. I wasn't expecting such an honest answer from him, so I blushed and looked away.

"Isn't there something you had to talk to me about?" Edward inquired lightly. I was relieved for the change in subject, and nodded my head, sipping my Coke.

"Yes, there is something I need to tell you. It's time I told you the truth. Not all the truth, for I want you to figure that part out for yourself if you can. But I need to come clean about things that directly impact you, and therefore me." I could tell what I said confused him, and made him wary. I saw his eyes freeze over; already he was putting up his walls.

"No, don't put up your walls. We need to be totally open, because what I'm going to tell you will undoubtedly shock you." I told him firmly, my mouth a thin, grim line. Edward nodded reluctantly, and I could tell he was getting uncomfortable. I smiled warmly, to ease his tension, and reaching my hand across the table, I grasped his hand briefly before pulling mine's away.

The waitress Amber arrived with my food. It looked delicious, it really did. She set it down without a word to my surprise, and left the same way. I picked up my fork and speared a ravioli and a mushroom slice, sliding it in my mouth and savoring the taste. I chewed and swallowed, then took a long draught of my Coke.

"Edward," I started, and then sighed. I looked up at him, and he nodded patiently, waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath, and then spoke in a low, urgent tone. There was no need to get caught.

"Edward Cullen, I know you and your family are vampires. Nobody told me, I knew the first day in the cafeteria when I saw you. And you're probably thinking that it's impossible for me, a human, to know about you. But I'm not human Edward. I, like you, am a supernatural creature. What I am is something I won't tell you. That's what I want you to find out for yourself. All you need to know is that your secret is safe with me. Besides, why would I, a fellow mythical beast, rat you out? I know this is a lot to take in, and you probably don't believe that I'm not human. But, Edward, if you think about it you know I am telling the truth. You've felt my aura, it is not human. It is dangerous and foreign. Are you okay?"

Edward had leaned back in his chair, his expression absolutely gob smacked. I waited for him to cope with all the information I'd given him. I could see in his eyes that he was processing all the information. I clasped my hands, twisting and untwisting my fingers nervously. I refused to be the one to break the silence, though.

"So you know I'm a . . . ?"

"Yes." I said simply. Edward nodded curtly, intertwining his fingers on the table, before leaning forward and bringing them under his chin. His eyes flickered up to me from under his lashes. I was disturbed to find that he was dazzling me _without my permission. Traitorous body of mine! _

"And there is no way I can persuade you to tell me what you are?" Edward breathed sensuously.

_Perhaps you could, if I could persuade you to take your shirt o— whoa don't go there! _What is wrong with me, trying to undress the boy in my mind?! Shame on you Isabella!

"No. but I will give you a clue. You've met the cousin race of my kind before. The ones who are like us, and yet so very different." I shook my head frantically, both to discourage him and to dispel any dazzling that was going on. Edward pouted childishly, and I smiled at how boyish he looked. He smiled back.

"Well, you could ask Jasper. But I'm willing to bet he'll have more loyalty to my wishes." I teased him.

Edward looked stunned. "Jasper knows?! When?"

"He was the first one to know. I revealed myself to him after you dropped me home from that frenzy bit in Biology. Remember?" I ate some more of my ravioli as Edward connected the dots in his head.

"So that's why he's been guarding his thoughts so carefully!" Edward ground out between clenched teeth. Was it something to get that annoyed over?

"You can read minds?! Holy shit, can you read mine?!" I squawked unattractively. I was so relieved when he shook his head; I automatically put my hand over my heart.

"Yours is the only one I can't read." He told me, his attitude obviously disgruntled.

"Why do you suppose I'm the only exception?" I asked, before consuming some more ravioli.

"I honestly don't know. Its like you're on AM, and I'm only getting FM." Edward smiled wryly over his analogy.

"You mean my mind doesn't work right? I'm a freak?" I asked joyously. I have once again etched another level on the weirdo scale. Take that normality!

He laughed good-naturedly. "I tell you I hear voices in my head, and you're worried that you're the freak."

"Okay, so . . . you're cool with this?" I asked him, just to double-check.

He nodded in confirmation.

"So, then I wouldn't have to worry about waking up to you sister Rosalie putting a pillow over my face?"

Edward growled, and I was mildly alarmed at the protective tone of it. "I would rip her arms off before she had the chance to do such a thing."

I looked at my plate, not knowing what to say. Apparently, Edward knew just what to say.

"So are you ready to go?" Edward asked quietly. I nodded my head, and he looked to where the waitress should be. I was a little freaked out when I saw her just come out of nowhere. Like she was just standing right there. When did she get here, seriously?

"Are you done for the evening?" Her voice was now only the amiable tone adopted by waitresses to deal with numerous customers.

"I'd like the check please." Edward's voice was rough due to all we had talked about. Oh my, did it just get warmer in here. I feel strangely flushed . . .

I could tell the waitress was on the same line of thinking, because she looked muddled. Edward glanced at the waitress, waiting. Still dazed, she took the check book from her apron and handed it to him. Without even glancing at the price, he slipped a hundred dollar bill in and gave it back to her.

"Keep the change." He smiled dazzlingly at her, and this time I knew he did it on purpose.

He got up gracefully out the chair, and I followed suit. We walked out the restaurant, and I knew Amber and the blonde girl were glaring holes into our backs. More specifically, my back.

When we walked out, I took a big breath and sighed peacefully. Edward looked at me quizzically.

"I love the smell of the night." I explained.

Edward smiled endearingly at me, causing my heart to splutter at the amount of caring in his eyes. What could that mean? He opened the door of the car for me, and I slipped in with a thank you. He gently shut the door, the reappeared at the driver's door. He opened it and slid in, smoothly putting the key in the ignition and starting the car.

"So, if you knew, how come you're still here?" Edward asked, looking at me. I panicked when he didn't turn back to look where he was driving.

"Look at the road!" I snapped, and Edward laughed at me, but obliged my demand anyway. I gave a sigh of relief, and answered his question.

"Why shouldn't I stay with you? You're my friend, no matter what you are." I huffed.

"If you had any sense, you would stay away from me." He said coldly.

"But why?" I insisted.

"Because I'm dangerous, Bella, extremely dangerous. You really should be scared. I could kill you in a second."

I turned to look at him, and he looked at me. I wasn't scared that he looked at me, because that's what I wanted him to do.

"You could try to kill me. But, my kind goes on instinct, more so than the average human. It's what sets us apart, that alerts others to our presence. I would kill you first." I said this icily, my teeth bared just enough for him to really take my message seriously.

I lightened up the suddenly oppressive mood in the car. "Of course, I could never kill you, because you are my friend. So, the most I would do, is partially dismember you, just enough for me to make a getaway laughing at your predicament." I laughed jovially, and Edward chuckled.

"Shall I consider myself warned?" Edward said casually.

"You shall."

We sped along the road, and it looked like a video game, because we were going so fast. Suddenly, I remembered a question that I'd been dying to ask a vampire.

"Hey, how come vampires can go out in the sun?" I asked hi abruptly, and he glanced at me curiously.

"I thought you knew all about vampires?" Edward said in what could be interpreted as an accusatory tone. I shrugged.

"Well, yes, but I never knew what happens when the sun hits a vampire's skin." I explained to him, and he nodded in understanding.

"I'll show you some time." He promised.

"Really?" I was both happy and shocked. Edward still wished to stay with me? He still wanted to be my friend. I was happy . . . but I would have been even happier if he declared his undying devotion and love to me as his reason.

"I promise." He turned to smile crookedly at me, and I blushed a ruddy red. He chuckled, and my heart sped up just a tiny bit.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I demanded.

He turned to me and grinned. "Yes. I have a paper due too. I'll save you a seat at lunch."

I sat back in my seat, pleased. We were now parked in front of Charlie's house, and I saw the lights in the living room were on. I turned to Edward and said, "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I smiled.

"Yes, now goodnight Bella."

"Gosh, if you wanted to get rid of me all you had to do was say so." I scoffed in mock hurt, and he realized that because he laughed that glorious laugh.

I turned to the door, and opened it just a crack before I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, and Bella?" I turned to look at him and was shocked when I saw his angelic face so close to my own.

"Sweet dreams." His scent washed over my face, and I practically melted to a puddle right on his leather seats. I managed to save face by opening the door and melting out onto the ground. My feet hit the ground, and I had to hold onto the car to keep from swaying my face into the ground. I heard his chuckle from in the car, a low and wonderful sound.

I felt my dignity smart at the indignation of his unfair dazzling. Two could play at that game!

I turned back to Edward, ducking my head into the car. I smiled beatifically at him, and said sweetly, "Have fun, Edward."

Then I gently grabbed his face in my hands and drug it over to me. He was so shocked at my bold action that he didn't have the presence of mind to resist my pull. Not that it would have made a difference; I'd wager I'm nearly as strong as he is. I turned his head slightly to the right, and kissed his cheek, near the corner of his mouth. I let go of his face, and he just sat there, gaping at me.

"Thanks for the dinner!" I giggled, before bouncing away to my door. I opened it, and put one foot over the threshold, before turning back to look at the Volvo. He was still there. I raised one eyebrow at him, and giggled mischievously. He awoke from his stupor, before giving me a dirty look and driving away. I walked into the house, feeling uber confident, and saw Charlie hunkered down in front of the T.V.

"Your home earlier than I'd thought you'd be." Charlie said surprised.

I looked at the clock, and saw with some surprise that it was only 8:30. Funny, I thought it would be much later.

"Well, we finished up earlier than I expected." I shrugged at Charlie. He nodded, before turning back to the game. I walked up the stairs, stopping in my room to grab some pajamas and my bathroom bag before going into the bathroom. I turned up the shower pretty hot, and welcomed the almost scalding heat, as it soothed all the tension on my stomach. I enjoyed the feel of the water pouring down my body before soaping up. I lathered my body, and was reminded of my bruise when I felt a twinge of pain from rubbing a bit too hard over my stomach.

I didn't know what to do about it really, so I decided not to bother with it. I scrubbed my hair methodically. Lather, rinse, repeat, and so on.

Once I had my hair somewhat dry and in a French braid, and I was in my pajamas, I skipped down the stairs and to the living room.

"Good night dad." I sang, and Charlie gave me a crinkly-eyed smile.

"Good night Bells." He said warmly, and I skipped back up the stairs, and into my room, diving into my bed. I snuggled up under the covers, feeling extra warm and cozy. Is this what love does to you? I feel into a peaceful slumber, knowing I would be dreaming of Edward Cullen tonight.

When I woke up the next morning, I looked up into the pearl gray sky and smiled. I didn't hear any noise in the house, so I knew Charlie had gone to work already. I bounded into the shower, and quickly washed up. I had washed my hair last night and when I released it from the French braid, it tumbled down in pretty waves. I left it like that, but used some fixing hair spray so it would stay in place the whole day. I threw on a top and Capri's, and slid on some Vans sneakers. I smeared on little lip gloss, coconut flavored this time. I licked my lips. Yummy.

I grabbed my ipod, and walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I had enough time for a healthy, fortified breakfast. I poured some cocoa rice crispies into a bowl, grabbed a glass of OJ, and dug in. I munched on the cereal, glancing at the clock every now and then. When I was done, I threw the dishes into the sink, and grabbed my backpack. I ran to my car, eagerly plugging my ipod into its speakers. I scrolled through the list, looking for a song with a peppy beat to really match my mood.

I, of course, settled on A-ha's "Take on me".

The car moved powerfully and smoothly down the road as the song continued

_We're talking away  
I don't know what  
I'm to say I'll say it anyway  
Today's another day to find you  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, OK?_

_Take on me, take me on  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two_

I had parked the Mustang in the school student parking lot now. I didn't take off my ipod though, I just got out the car, and hopped on the car roof, snapping my fingers to the beat. I saw the Cullen's looking at me, and I gave them the peace sign. Jasper and Alice returned it, laughing. Rosalie just tossed her long blonde mane at me, and Emmet smiled largely at me. Edward just looked at me with a hooded, amused gaze, a smile threatening to break out on his face.

"Rock on, Swan!" I heard Eric shout, and the others shouted and whistled too. I raised my arm in the air, my fingers forming the 'rock on' sign. You know, the one made especially for that song, "Heaven & Hell".

_So needless to say  
I'm odds and ends  
But that's me stumbling away  
Slowly learning that life is OK.  
Say after me  
It's no better to be safe than sorry_

_Take on me, take me on  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two_

_Oh the things that you say  
Is it life or  
Just a play my worries away  
You're all the things I've got to  
remember  
You're shying away  
I'll be coming for you anyway_

_Take on me, take me on  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two_

"Bella, you've got 2 minutes until the bell rings!" Jessica shouted to me, already running to her first class. Oh, shit! I hopped off the car, grabbing my bag and hurriedly yanking my ipod from the speakers, shoving it into my jacket pocket. I closed my car door and bolted off to my English class. The Cullen's had apparently already left, so I was one of the few stragglers scurrying to class.

_45 seconds left until the bell rings. Must. HURRY!! _

I pushed faster, seeing the English door getting closer. As I skidded to a stop in front of it, I yanked open the door, surprising the class and the teacher in it. I skipped over to my seat and plopped down at the exact second the bell rang.

Mr. Mason turned to me with a raised eyebrow, and I smiled angelically at him. Giving me a warning glare not to do it again, he returned to the lesson. I turned to my neighbor, and we high-fived. I am totally saved!

The rest of the day passed in a much calmer fashion, although there was one weird point today, in between classes.

This happened at my locker; I was stuffing books in there, and taking my Spanish book out. As I slammed my locker door shut, I was suddenly lifted by an unknown identity, which of course caused me a bit of panic. The unknown person was jasper, and before I could accost him, I was being squished on both sides, the second of the squishers was unknown until I realized how far down their arms were wrapped around my waist. I assumed it to be Alice.

They were— well, the only term for it would be _glomping _me— in the hallway in front of the now gaping, dumbfounded, and silent students of Forks High.

"Let me go, please!" I choked out, unable to breathe due to Jasper's restricting arms just under my ribs. Alice's giggles were muffled into the back of my shirt, and she let go of me, dancing into my eyesight. Jasper gently lowered me down again, and I inhaled a big gulp of air when he released me.

"Ugh, thanks, now everyone will be looking at me. You suck!" I spat at Jasper. He just laughed me off, and walked off with his arm around Alice tot heir next class. I did the same, walking in the opposite direction, and I could feel the stares of the incredulous bystanders boring into me.

I'll admit, I was a little surprised when, as soon as I sat down in my seat in Spanish, Jessica attacked me. Then again, it was Jessica. I should have expected she would find out as soon as it occurred. How, I'll never know, but just the same, I should have known.

"What was that with Alice and Jasper, huh, Bella?" Jessica demanded, and I fancied I could see her salivating for the juicy gossip.

"Oh, that's just them being idiots. Really, they had to ambush me for a hug. Isn't that crazy?" I laughed, hoping Jessica would just _freaking drop _the topic. But no, I asked for too much from Jessica.

"Are you friends with them or something?" she probed relentlessly.

"Uh, yeah, something to that effect. Really, it wasn't even me who decided it. They must have had some meeting, and voted on it without telling me." I joked weakly; know begging desperately that the topic would be abandoned. Where was the teacher?!

"Class, turn to pagina veinte quarto por favor." Yes! I was saved!

So, lunch rolled around, and I had bolted as soon as I saw that predatory look in Jessica's eyes. She was worse than a hyena in mating season Chatter, chatter, blah, blah, I got so sick of it all.

I was startled when I saw Edward leaning against the wall next to the Spanish class, but that didn't mean that I was too shocked to give him a big smile. Edward smiled back at me, and we walked together to the cafeteria. This day was reminding me of my first day here; everybody was staring at me like I was some freak show on display— with awe, and confusion. He led me into the line and grabbed a tray, filling it with all sorts of food.

"Who are you getting all that for?" I demanded, knowing all of it was for me.

"Half is for me, of course." He said innocently. I raised my eyebrow, but said nothing. We sat back down at the table we were before, not too far away from the regular Cullen table. Alice waved to me energetically, and I said, "Hey," giving her a two-finger salute. Jasper said, "Why don't you ditch the loser, and sit over here." Since I had superior hearing just like them, I heard it and laughed. Edward growled menacingly.

"No, I'm just going to sit right here, with my best buddy!" I chirped, patting Edward on the head. The Cullen's— well, and Jasper, but not Rosalie— and I laughed when Edward sunk gracefully in his seat, a scowling pout on his face.

"So, do you really want to go over there? I bet it would be better hanging out with them than me." Edward said playfully, but I answered it seriously.

"No, I want to sit here with you. Besides, everybody knows that out of the two of us, you're the cooler one." I said truthfully. Edward's eyes narrowed at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice practically a hiss.

"Well, are you blind? I mean, I'm completely average looking as far as looks go, and I'm not that upstanding as a human either. YOU, though, are— didn't we do a survey on that already?" I smirked when Edward scowled at me, mad that I brought up that memory.

"Do you _own _mirrors at your house?" I heard Alice asked, sounding appalled.

"Seriously, I thought you had perfect eyesight." Jasper grumbled. I chose to ignore them. I was talking to their brother, not to them.

"You obviously don't see yourself very clearly do you? You should have heard the thoughts of the male population at Forks when you came in." Edward informed me, his dashing face beautiful, even when it was grave.

_Since when did I become a poet? _

"No way!" I gasped, a blush already staining my cheeks.

Edward nodded. "Yes, so, trust me on this. You are far from ordinary."

The look in his eyes made me want to blush, so I grabbed a soda from the tray, popped it open and took a swig from it. I looked back at him after I swallowed, and he must have seen something weird in my expression, since his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, I don't care about the rest of them. What I want to know is, why are you here with me? Why do I fascinate you so badly?"

"Easy, because you never do what I expect you to do." He said, shrugging his broad, well-muscled shoulders, which I could imagine flex— hey! Pay attention Swan!

Edward smiled, and discreetly touched a finger to his temple. "Having the advantages I do, I have a better perception of the human psyche. But you, you never do what is expected of you in any situation. You fascinate me, as you earlier stated."

I looked away from him, trying to not let the discontent show on my face. I should have known that I was only some kind of experimental lab rat to him. What else could it be?

"That part is easy enough to explain, but there's another part— and that's not so easy to put into words—"

As he was talking, I looked to the Cullen table and looked at all of them. They had all returned to their poses, looking off in different directions, except for Rosalie. She was glaring at me coldly, her eyes an icy black. I could practically feel the waves of hate as she glared at me. I cut Edward off when I growled at her.

It was a deep, bass growl. The kind of growl that rumbled in my chest like thunder, and tore its way out through my slightly parted and bared teeth. It was deep, like a bass guitar amplified, but it was so quiet, only the Cullen's and I could here it. Rosalie broke off her glare, shocked at my growl. And I was pleased to see a hint of fear in her dark honey eyes. All of them from that able had whipped their heads to look at me, their eyes wide and stupefied. I turned to Edward to see the same expression on his face.

I grinned cheekily at him, my teeth showing. "I guess that's your second clue."


	14. Planning ? nah, just wing it!

**IM SO SORRY!!! But i just got back from FINALLY taking my vacation. We wen tofr two weeks. From NYC, to NJ, and Phili, and then just taking time at the Disney theme parks in Orlando. So, you know, i personally don't feel too bad. i've been waiting for that vacation for months and now i got it at the end of summer. Oh! yeah, i just wanted to post this before school started down ere, and if you guys are good with reviews, i'll put one up next Saturday as a treat for me surviving the first school week. IM A SOPHMORE THIS YEAR!!! ~~~ Velvet**

**Disclaimer: I own it in my dreams . . . so shhh . . . im trying to sleep!**

* * *

All through to the following week, Edward kept asking for hints and guessing totally off the mark. It was really quite amusing; especially when he was so sure I was a mermaid. That one cracked me up, and I couldn't look at him without breaking into nearly hysterical laughter. And if he wasn't asking me for hints, he was asking question after question about me, my interest, my hopes and dreams. _What was my favorite flower?_ Which, by the way, my favorite flower is gardenia and those lovely peach colored roses.

"So what's with all the attention Cullen's been lavishing on you?" Jessica prodded me for information, literally with her spork in the lunch line. I just shrugged and made some flippant comment on him needing to know every boring facet of my life.

So to make up for my lack of cooperation in that department— the department of my being something else—, he drilled me with endless questions again. I don't know where he comes up with these questions, but I answered anyway to appease him. But, heaven forbid that I blush, because that just spurs a whole new round of questions.

Such as the time he asked if I had any boyfriends. When I blushed and refused to tell him, he pleaded with me. He finally demanded the answer when I refused to look at his eyes. "Tell me, Bella." He demanded, his tone thinly laced with anger.

Perplexed at his sudden frustration, I conceded. "No, I've never had a boyfriend, but I have had a few flings. About four if I recall, or it could be three. None of them were in Phoenix, though."

"So have you ever met a boy you liked?" He asked, his jaw clenched as he controlled his voice.

"No, not any _boy, _not there at least. Besides, I've always preferred my men lanky, but well muscled, you know? And it wouldn't hurt if he was a gentleman." I threw that in casually, watching his reaction. His eyes narrowed, then widened and he stopped walking. Laughing, I said over my shoulder in a normal voice, "I prefer my guys with experience!"

I am so. . . Naughty.

When I passed by the Cullen's, most of them greeted me, and I returned it. Rosalie was still glaring black ice at me, but I brush it off. I still sit with Edward at lunch, and he continues to pick me up from home and drops me off after school. At lunch, we just talk about random things, and he throws an occasional question in there that I answer. One question though, surprised me, and that was about our plans this weekend.

It was Thursday at lunch when he asked me this. "Bella, do you really want to go to Seattle, or can I change the destination?" he asked, passing a cheeseburger to me. I thoughtfully bit off a bite and chewed. After I swallowed I answered, "Well, I could always go to Seattle another time, I just made that up as an excuse not to go to the dance. So, no, I wouldn't mind going somewhere else."

He smiled. "That reminds me, why didn't you want to go to the dance? You had more than enough offers."

I scoffed in annoyance. "School dances are not my type of things. I'm more of a dancing party in the forest type of girl. Y'know, like those forest dance lines they used to secretly have in the flower power era? But hey, a club is just fine too."

"Yes, I remember those. My siblings participate in a few of them, even dragged me along for a couple of them. We were trying to see if vampires could get high."

"Did you ever find out?"

"No, the cops had come to break up the 'hippie fest'." He said, using air quotes. "But I wonder, if I had asked you, would you have turned me down?" he asked me, smiling quizzically.

"Well, initially I would have said yes, but then I would have faked an illness or something."

"Why?" he asked, puzzled.

"Because I really wanted to go to Seattle and that would have been an even bigger motivator! Anyway, back to topic! Um, where would you take me?"

"The weather will be nice, so I have this place I go to when that happens. Would you like to join me?" He asked, looking at me intensely.

"And would I get to see what you mean? About the sun?" I asked enthusiastically.

He chuckled, nodding his head.

"Hooray!" I cheered, throwing my hands up and punching the air. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet laughed, his booming across the room. People stared at him, slightly awed, but mostly frightened.

"Emmet, you're scaring the children." I said, giggling.

Edward shook his head hopelessly at his brother, and then turned back to me.

"I do have one stipulation though, if we're to go where you suggest." I informed him.

"What is this stipulation?" One perfect eyebrow arched up in question.

"Can I drive?"

"Why?"

"Well, mostly because when I tell Charlie I'm going to Seattle, it will be assumed that I will go alone. I don't think he would ask again if I was going alone, but if I left my truck at home, and he were to return before I got there, the question would be brought up and I'd have to tell him I went with you. Also, your driving scares the shit out of me."

"Of all the things to frighten you, it would be my driving, then?" he said laughing.

Then he turned serious, as he locked gazes with me. "Won't you tell your father you're going somewhere with me?"

"No need to hash the details if I don't need to." I said flippantly.

"And maybe I encourage you to do so, if only because I need a reason to bring you back home?" he ground out harshly.

I laughed airily. "You speak as if it's just _so _easy to kill me. But you'll find out."

"You mean that you'll show me what you are?" he asked eagerly. I nodded my head, smiling indulgently at him.

"Yes, since it looks like you won't find out anytime soon."

Edward suddenly scanned the area over my shoulder, and abruptly stood up.

"Come, the cafeteria is nearly empty, and we should get to Biology class. We're going to watch a movie; it shouldn't be too boring." He said, waiting for me so we could walk side by side to the classroom. One thing I've learned about having Edward Cullen near me is that it's reminiscent of my first day here. People keep staring, and it bugs me.

Edward, misjudging my uneasiness smoothly murmured in my ear, "They stare at your beauty. It aluminates this hallway."

I snorted. "And here I thought vampires were perfect. You should get your eyes checked."

"No it's true," Jasper said, startling me when he slipped by my side out of nowhere. "You outshine even a few vampire females I know."

I looked at them, dubious as I made a quick stop to my locker. "My kind is easily distinguishable by their looks and overall amicable personalities, which is why it's so easy for me to make friends. But, I've always been rather plain for my kind."

"Doubtful, unless your kind excels ours in beauty." Alice said perkily, drifting past us to her class, Jasper immediately falling in step with her.

Edward and I walked into the classroom, settling into our seats just as the bell rang.

"You should take their words to heart." Edward whispered. Mr. Banner had come in, wheeling an old TV with an ancient VHS player into the front of the room. The relief that permeated the atmosphere was nearly palpable.

As the teacher flicked the switch to turn the lights off, I whispered to Edward, "What is it that you see? In my mirror, all there is a pale face with brown hair and brown eyes. Slim, and I'll admit curvy, but nothing special, the essence of plain Jane. Tell me, Edward, what do your eyes see that my mirror fails to catch?" Gah, the feline in me was making an appearance; I was starting to talk vague and cryptic.

I could feel Edward's lips brush against the shell of my ear. "I see thick, beautiful brown hair with streaks of red that can be seen in the sun, and streaks of gold that can be seen at any time. Your eyes are pure milk chocolate; not one speck of green or gold. Inky black, long eyelashes acquired without the use of mascara fringe your eyes perfectly, and your full rose petal lips pout temptingly. Your clear skin only adds to the effect when you blush that charming pink. You are quite a well-figured girl; you'd have to be blind or foolish to consider yourself a stick. And that's just outward appearance. All in all, you are stunning."

I couldn't breathe. Couldn't speak or respond. That had to be either the hottest, or most beautiful thing anybody has ever said to me. Luckily, I was saved from the embarrassment of trying to regain coherency when Mr. Banner started the movie.

Then something weird happened.

I was suddenly hyper aware of Edward's proximity to me. Every follicle, every pore seemed to ooze this electricity; that connected with him. It was like the electricity started from him, and caught me up, like some sort of magnetic pole.

I crossed my arms on the desk and dug my fingers into my skin. I glanced over at Edward and smiled when I saw he had crossed his arms over his chest, his hands fists that dug into his ribs, glancing over at me also. He grinned, and we both turned to look back at the movie. I had no idea what the movie was about, not even the title. All I could concentrate on was resisting this overbearing urge to just touch Edward. But, since I like my personal space, it would be hypocritical of me to just ignore his.

Finally, the lights turned back on, and the electricity evaporated. I relinquished the death grip my fingers had on my arms, and stretched them in front of me, enjoying the feel of my muscles pulling. My gaze shot over to Edward when he chuckled, his eyes dark and swirling.

"That was interesting." He murmured.

All I could do was shrug, gathering my things and standing up to leave. Edward rose swiftly as well, and escorted me to Gym. I turned to say goodbye, but it stuck in my throat when I saw the look on his face. It was torn, hesitant, and so achingly beautiful my heart hurt. His eyes burning with conflict, he swiftly reached his hand up, and brushed the length of my cheek with his fingertips. I was certain I sported that deer-in-the-headlights look, even as he swiftly turned and glided down the hallway.

Gym, I was totally out of it the entire time, just going on autopilot. When I got home, I cooked up a steak and some rice and beans with a nice fresh salad. Charlie appreciated it I could tell, although his manner suggested he could have foregone the salad. Well too bad, because I'm the cook and I won't have him dropping dead on me anytime soon.

That night, I dreamed of Edward and I in a field of knee-high grass and wildflowers, our legs piled one on top the other, our hands laced gently together. It was quite peaceful. I woke up that morning feeling refreshed and light, and it showed in my outfit. A light blue 3 ¾ sleeved top with a white vest, and dark washed skinny jeans, paired with some nice peep-toe pumps. I skipped merrily to my Mustang, driving off to school at the leisurely speed of 85 . . . pfft.

I rose out the car, smiling quickly in the Cullen's direction, and waving merrily in the direction of Jessica and the crew, before sauntering off to class. It wasn't time for classes to start yet, so I just joined the multitudes of students casually resting on the hallway.

"Someone is super happy today." Jasper drawled grinning, and Alice bouncing next to him. I opened my arms and she bounced right into them, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled at Jasper. "Is that so wrong? I had pleasant dreams."

"That sounds wonderful! Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Alice trilled, looking at me seriously with her large, sparkling orbs.

I shook my head 'no'. "I'm fine. Are you guys going hunting soon?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, me and Edward. He's just being overly cautious, but you _do_ smell good. . ."

"It's an off day when somebody isn't commenting on how good I smell." I remarked sarcastically, and Alice and Jasper laughed. The bell rang and I waved them goodbye as I stepped into my class.

I worked through all my classes, anticipating lunch. I was so relieved when it finally came time, and I saw Adonis— I mean Edward, waiting for me by the Spanish door. We walked quickly to the lunch room, going through the line, him grabbing just one tray and filling it with food. Half was for me, the other half for him, he told me. We sat down at our now regular table, and I immediately picked up the pizza.

We were just sitting in a comfortable silence, me occasionally pointing out somebody and asking him what they were thinking. More often than not, the answers I found were most amusing. One guy was actually thinking about grooming his 3 kittens as he was talking to a particularly buxom girl. I nearly choked on my own food, I was laughing so hard. Of course, that was pretty embarrassing, especially with Edward to witness it.

"So, I suppose Alice told you we would be going hunting." It was a statement, not a question. Nevertheless, I nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, she did. Shall you be going now?" I asked.

"Yes." All of a sudden, Alice danced to a fluid stop by Edward's side. Her willowy body still managed to be graceful, even absolutely still.

"See you later Bella." Alice giggled. I returned the sentiment, and rose as Edward rose.

"Should I say, 'have fun?', or is that not the right sentiment?" I teased him, an impish grin on my face.

"Have fun works just as well." He smirked.

"Well then have fun." He chuckled at the obvious fake cheeriness in my voice. In all honesty, I was sullen at the thought of not seeing him until tomorrow.

Sometimes I wonder if he really can read my mind, because he asked with a small smile playing at his lips, "Tomorrow seems like a long time to you doesn't it?" he mused.

I nodded. "I'm going to head home now anyway. I don't feel like staying anymore. I think I'll go for a little run." I mused to myself, walking out with them now.

"I'll meet you later then, if that's alright?" I heard Jasper ask, and I nodded my head, turning to smile brightly at him. We three stopped at our lockers to grab our stuff before heading to the parking lot.

"So, would you like to sleep in tomorrow, or—"

"9 o'clock is fine with me." I said quickly, too quickly. He chuckled at my eagerness, and nodded his head.

"Then I'll be at your doorstep bright and early at nine in the morning." He said, still chuckling.

When we got to the parking lot, I surprised them both with a big hug. I released them, and said, "Later guys!"

"Bye Bella!" Alice shouted as I hopped into my car.

I couldn't wait for Saturday.


	15. Coming out of the mythical closet?

**HELLO READERS!!! I know i said last chapter that i would post Saturday, but hten i thought. Well, why not postpone the update, and just give them a few pages more than i was originally planning? I was just going to give yout he meadow scene before, but i added more! Don't you guys just love me?!?!?! Anywhoo- this should occupy you for another week or so! It's 16 pages! That's the longest chapter i've ever done!!!! Hooray for me!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Non possiedo la penombra. That's italian for i don't own twilight.**

* * *

It was seven o'clock in the morning, the usual cloudy gray, and I was currently in the downward facing dog position. Why, Bella, whatever for, you ask? Because in two hours, Edward Cullen was coming to my house to go somewhere alone with me. My inner tween was screeching right now, and I thought if I centered myself; slowed my breathing, my pulse at a calm and stable rate— I could silence the tween and let mature Bella work things out.

Last night, I had gone for a run with Jasper. Well, to be accurate, he ran halfway and I cantered or galloped at my leisure. About halfway, his pleading to hitch a ride got on my nerves, and I let him hop on. I had transformed into a horse— the Arabian horse, my favorite breed. My coat was black, as was my tail and mane. As we rode through the forest, we talked.

_Flashback:_

"_Are you nervous to be spending time alone with Edward?" Jasper asked aprops of nothing as we ghosted through the trees._

'_Are you nervous that Edward will spend time alone with me?' I asked him, a little amused at his worry that Edward could hurt me. Jasper merely chuckled as he followed my reasoning, and we continued on._

"_There's nothing to be afraid of, I suppose, as long as he doesn't piss you off." Jasper reasoned, and I neighed in approval of his words. Jasper laughed, and said, "Will you come to our house soon?"_

_I tossed my head a little to the side, to suggest that I was shrugging. 'It depends if Edward asks me.' I told him honestly. I mean, isn't that like breaking a rule of dating? You don't show up at the guy's house until he invites you? At the very least, isn't that considered stalking?_

"_No, you don't! As a matter of fact, I'll invite you. Bella, will you come to our house on Sunday?" He asked with all the importance as if he invited me to Buckingham Palace. Then again, I was told that Esme was a fabulous interior decorator. . . _

'_I'll see how it goes tomorrow, okay? No need to rush things ahead, now is there?' I said with finality, and he knew the subject had been dropped. We melted into the twilight as we twisted through the trees._

When I went home, Charlie was already snoring in his room. I quickly washed down and hopped into some pajamas before charging like a major at battle into my closet. I agonized over what to wear. My guess was that if wherever we were going would include fair weather, then I should wear something light. So I pulled out this flowing, knee-length blue colored skirt and a brown spaghetti-strap top. After picking out what I wanted to wear, I decided I should probably go to bed. If I was too groggy to enjoy the day ahead, what good would that do me?

I tried everything: Reading a book, listening to some Chopin, Mozart, even counting sheep but I was running out of sheep. So, I jogged into the bathroom, and got some Nyquil and took a swig. A druggie? You say? No, just a girl who needs her Zs.

So, fast forward now to me doing yoga to calm down; and we've come a full circle. I was still in my pajamas, and hadn't showered yet. My pulse was no longer hammering though, so I decided to get up and shower. Showering was always calming for me; to have the hot water loosening tense muscles, to relax as the smell of strawberry shampoo invaded my senses when I washed my hair. I spent nearly an hour in the shower, and then I got out, brushed my teeth, and blow-dried my hair, putting it into a cute high-ponytail.

I threw on the clothes I picked out yesterday, before bounding jumping down the stairs in a single leap, and bouncing into the kitchen. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and chewed each bite carefully, yet not entirely slowly. I could feel myself getting jittery again— I believe Edward Cullen would have that effect on a girl. I threw away the remains of my cereal, and washed it up and put it to dry. I stood in the middle of the kitchen, hands resting against my upper thighs, arms straight against my sides, feet pointed to the front. I took calm, deep breathes to relax myself.

I was at breath number three when there was a knock on my door. _Oh God! He's here already?! _I panicked inwardly, but on the outside, I was as cool as a cucumber. I skipped to the door and swung it open. There Edward stood looking like a runway model. He looked fantastic in a long tan sweater, with the collar of his white shirt showing, and jeans that were just the right fit. I smiled widely at him.

"Hello Edward! Is this outfit okay to go where we're going?" I twirled around for him to see, the skirt swishing and raising a couple inches as I did. I loved skirts like this one for that reason, it's just so cute. Edward's eyes swirled and darkened as I twirled. I gulped, a tight coil in my stomach forming at his silent perusal of me.

"I'm extremely partial to that shade of blue on your skin." He murmured as e took my hand and twirled me again. I blushed, and he grinned crookedly at me. He placed his hand on my burning cheek, and said, "I'm also very partial to seeing you blush. Shall we go?" He said, sweeping a hand in the direction of my mustang king.

Clearing my throat, I led him to my car. He stood by the passenger side with a brooding pout on his face. Ignoring how excited that made me, I teased him. "We made a deal."

I got in, and unlocked the other door for him to get in. he was in, and seated in a flash. I started the truck and turned to him.

"Where to?"

"Put your seatbelt on, I'm nervous already."

"What the _hell_ does that mean? This is a car you should feel honored to sit in! not nervous!"

"Yeah, I would feel honored and safe if you would just put on your seatbelt now. I meant no offence to the car."

"Ugh. Fine, now where to?"

"Take the 101 north." He instructed me.

We road through the still slumbering town; I was feeling content behind the wheel of my car, but I could feel his eyes on me so I paid extra attention to my driving. I decided it wouldn't hurt to pour on the sped once we were on the road surrounded by trees. I accelerated up to 90 mph.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Edward rushed out, panicked. I smirked at the unfairness of his actions.

"I'm driving fast, and I can't believe you have a problem with it. I'm not human; my reflexes are just as fast as yours ok? No need to worry, I'm a good driver."

"So where to now?"

"Just follow the pavement until the road ends."

"Is there a trail? Are we taking that trail?" I asked him.

"Yes, there is a trail, but we aren't taking it. Don't worry, I won't let you fall." He laughed, as I harrumphed. I'M NOT CLUMSY!

When the road finally ended, I parked the truck and turned off the engine. Hopping out, I couldn't believe how warm it felt today; almost muggy under the clouds.

"Come on, Bella, let's get moving." I turned to see Edward had tied the sweater around his waist, and I walked up to a few feet behind him.

"Edward, how long will it take us to get there?"

"Well, if you're not human, then it shouldn't take us more than 30 minutes. That's if, of course, you're okay with going fast." He turned around, and I stifled a gasp . . . or maybe it was a moan . . .

He had unbuttoned his shirt, so that I could see his . . . . _Glorious, delicious, torso_. I felt a stab of despair when I realized that this spectacular creature could never be meant for me. He noticed my tortured expression, and asked in a disheartened voice, "Do you want to go back home?"

I quickly shook my head, and said stalwartly, "no! Let's go, I was just hoping that I don't tear my skirt or mess up my shoes. You said that this outfit was alright to go out in!"

"Well, I guess you're right. But you looked so lovely; I couldn't bear to see you change into something else."

If this boy wants to keep his clothes intact, he better—

"Well, let's go then!" I chirped, shooing him on ahead of me.

We spent, nearly 20 minutes walking to his meadow. We could have gone faster, but I didn't want to give anything away. I asked him if he had figured out what I was yet, and he replied "No." in a forlorn manner. My failed attempt at choking back my giggles only intensified the glare he was leveling on me. He was surprised when he found I could jump over the logs— they were, after all, sometimes 4 to 5 feet off the ground; nearly level to my face. Then again, I was short; about 5 feet three or five feet four inches. Edward with his 6 feet 2 inches frame towered over me. I could easily use him as a provider of shade in the sun— like an umbrella. HAH!

Soon enough, I saw the forest lightening, and there was a bright opening further down.

"Is that it?" I asked him eagerly.

Edward looked ahead, and even though he barely had to squint, he recognized that I had better vision than he did. "Yes, that is it." He said amazed at my clarity of vision.

Excited, I grabbed his hand and started to yank him to go faster. "Come on then, let's go!" I shrieked happily. I took off in a sprint, dragging him behind me.

"How the hell are you able to pull me?!" he shouted incredulously.

"I'm super strong!" I crowed, finally letting go of his hand as I shot out into the sunlight. I stopped suddenly, awestruck by the beauty of the meadow we were at. It was a perfect circle, something rare and remarkable in nature. There were wildflowers of many colors spread out, and the grass waved gently in the wind, brushing my ankles gently. I whirled around to share this beauty with Edward, but he was still hidden in the shadows of the forest.

I beckoned him forward with my hand, smiling in warm reassurance.

"Come on out, Edward! You show me what you are in the sun; I show you what I can be." I reminded him gently.

I saw him take a deep breathe, before stepping out into the sunlight. When he did, my eyes automatically widened at the sight of him. He was _sparkling! _It seemed as if he had millions of tiny diamonds imbedded under the surface of his skin, and you could only see them in the shine of daylight.

Edward was looking carefully at my reaction. I locked eyes with him as I sauntered over to him. I slowly raised my hand to his cheek, cupping it in my palm gently.

"There, now that isn't so bad is it?" I muttered to him, amused.

I took my hand off his cheek and threaded my fingers through his. I sat down on the ground, pulling him down with me. He sat down fluidly, quickly, and I smiled widely at him. He smiled back, although not as big, but hey it was something.

He moved to lay on his back, but I chose to stay curled up, chin on my knees and arms around my knees. I took my hands and lightly traced his hand, as soft as a butterfly's wings. I went on to his arm, and he must have guessed that I wanted him to turn his arm over, since in a millisecond— it was. The movement was faster than I had grown accustomed to him being the entire time I knew him. My fingers froze momentarily, but as my eyes flickered up to his face, I saw his butterscotch eyes watching me.

"Sorry, it's too easy to be natural with you." He murmured, but he didn't sound the slightest bit apologetic. I returned to tracing his arm, the blue veins that were visible under the surface of his skin. I drew back my hand, thinking.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered, his hooded eyes smoldering at me. I smiled ruefully at his on point question.

"Oh, just thinking, about where we go from here. I'm wondering to myself— Is this right? Should I be scared?" I was really telling him what I was thinking, and yet at the same time I was looking for an answer. Perhaps I thought he held the answer in his wise mind.

All of a sudden, his face was inches from mine; our noses almost touched, and I was once again assaulted by his astounding perfection. His beauty which was normally an excess even at 10 feet away, was now drowning me mere inches away. His scent, cool and mouthwatering— the perfect thing on a summer day— washed over me like a delicious mist or fog. I found myself leaning towards him for more of the heavenly scent.

I had grown used to his agility, now that I was banking more heavily on my instincts than usual. I saw his eyes go dark before he scrambled up and away from me to a tree on the other side of the meadow. My eyes were wide with shock and mortification that I just let myself go like that. Ugh, way to drive the boy away, girl!

"Oh, Edward . . . I'm sorry, I . . ." I stammered helplessly.

"just give me a moment." He said roughly. I could easily here him from that distance, and he knew it. I waited anxiously, and then he walked slowly back. He stopped when he stood over me, and sank down to the floor gracefully, our knees almost touching.

"Forgive me, I was just a little taken aback." Edward said, smiling weakly.

I wanted to smile back, but my instincts had me on alert. I nodded slowly, watching his every unintentional shift with careful eyes. I could recognize the danger of the situation now, causing adrenaline to pump through my blood. No doubt Edward could smell it, and his smile turned dark and mocking.

"Well, do you believe that I'm the most dangerous one here? My voice. My face. Even my smell invites you in! As if I need any of THAT!"

Suddenly he took off and bounded to the tree he was under before; he crossed the meadow in half a second. In the back of my mind, I suppose I noted how very fast he was, and thinking that I most certainly could give him a run for his money.

"Human or not, I doubt you could outrun me!" he shouted bitterly. He reached up and ripped a branch from the tree, then threw it against another tree that shook with the force of the blow.

He suddenly appeared 5 feet from me. "I don't think you could fight me off." He mused softly. I sat motionless, waiting for him to give the signal that he was finished. I wanted to grab him and slap him for his absurdity and appalling manner. Today was supposed to be fun!

As the seconds ticked by, his face slowly crumpled into a miserable heap. He took a slow step forward, pleading, "Bella . . ."

I scrambled up to a standing position, my hands clenched by my sides, tears making my vision swim. I took a step back, and remained there. Edward's face contorted in pain, and I decided I should probably explain myself. As I wiped my eyes of all the tears, I said shakily,

"Now you listen to me Edward Cullen, and listen well. _I'm not scared of you, or what you are. _I'm not human, and you aren't stronger than me, or faster. We're probably on the same level give or take. Now, I know it's dangerous to be here. We could so easily kill each other. But, I want to try. And you need to try with me." I was panting now; I couldn't seem to get all the oxygen I needed.

I waited for Edward to say something. He took a small step closer to me. I didn't move. He took another step and another, until he was right in front of me.

"Let's sit down, shall we?" He asked gently. I nodded, and we both sank sinuously to the floor, me sitting with my legs folded to the side, and him cross-legged.

"Please forgive me, I'm usually better behaved. I won't be so bothersome again, I promise. Now, where were we?" He said in his lilting voice. I shook my head. I wanted him to respond to what I said before.

"No Edward. Tell me that you want to give— whatever this turns out to be a go."

"Bella, sweet Bella . . ." He sighed sadly. "Of course I want to try. I . . . you can't imagine how much this has been torturing me. I couldn't live with myself if I were to hurt you. You can't imagine the restraint I use daily to not kill you." He winced when he realized he might have been a bit too blunt. I grabbed his hands and smiled quickly.

"Why?" I had to ask.

He looked at me sharply, and then his eyes softened. I noticed they went back to butterscotch. "Bella, you mean so much to me. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you at all. To never see you blush, or to never hear your laugh again. To never again have your constant teasing belittle me, or to never look forward to your wit. It would be unendurable. Your then most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever." His eyes scorched my very soul it seemed.

I wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. "But what does that mean?" I insisted.

"It means, Beautiful Bella; that I am in love with you."

My breath hitched. He loved me? Pinch me, somebody please! I can't believe Edward "Adonis" Cullen loves me. I could do 5 back flips and a split for this! I smiled at him. "Good, so now I'm not the only one feeling it too."

Edward looked at me, his smile growing wider and wider. I grinned and giggled at his euphoric expression. He suddenly yanked my hands, and I fell into his lap. He readjusted me so I was sitting in his lap, his arms around me and his face in my neck, nuzzling it lovingly. As a blush rose up on my cheeks, I smiled what was surely the goofiest smile in the history of smiles.

I took a deep breathe. I had to do this— now or never. "Edward, I think it's time I tell you, or rather show you what I am."

Immediately, his eyes brightened with exuberance. It was like a child finally opening his presents at Christmas. "Really?" he asked eagerly.

I nodded, laughing lightly. "Yes. So, I'm going to go to that tree over there. And then I'll show you, okay?" I asked him.

He nodded, shooing me overt to the same tree he was under not 3 minutes ago. I steeled my nerves, and loped over to the tree. My back was turned to Edward, so I placed my hand on the trunk of the tree, and looked over my shoulder to see Edward. He was sitting stick straight in the grass, and he nodded encouragingly to me. I sent him a sheepish smile, before I hid behind the tree. I suddenly got an idea.

"Edward?" I called.

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite animal to hunt?"

"The mountain lion, why?" I could hear the confusion in his voice. I giggled, saying never mind. I closed my eyes as I felt my body morphing and rippling to fit the new form. I opened my eyes after a second and I was a mountain lion. I turned and stepped out back into view. I looked straight at Edward, who was frozen still in shock.

Moments passed, and we were still locked into place. My gaze never strayed from Edward. I could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. He opened his mouth, and in a raspy whisper, he said, "Bella?"

In response, I started to walk toward him. I stopped 10 feet away from him; I knew this must be an absolute shock to him, to see me go from a girl to a cat. He motioned me forward, and surprised, I did as he bade me. I let him grasp my neck, and he pulled me forward until I was next to him, very gently. I sat on my haunches and yawned. Edward's eyes were roaming my body, amazement and something else I couldn't recognize swirling in those golden depths.

He was still staring at me. The minutes ticked by, and I started to feel sick. He couldn't accept who I was. Or maybe, he was in full and total shock. This wasn't how I planned this at all. It wet a bit better in my head, but . . . you know what they say about the best laid plans.

_Well, this is me . . . now you know. And, you're still not talking . . . just staring at me . . . Okay! So, I'm going to go home, and . . . yeah . . . call me._

I made to get up and run, but suddenly, his hand shot out and held me down. He gazed at me with such intensity that I couldn't look away from his eyes. Suddenly, he barked out a loud laugh.

"So that's why you asked . . ." he suddenly said, grinning ruefully.

"So, this is it? You're like a were cat or something?" he asked, although I think he didn't expect me to answer.

_Or something. _I said. I was right— he definitely wasn't expecting me to answer.

"Did I just here your thoughts?" He asked slowly, incredulously. I nodded my head.

_Well, yes. All shifters— of my kind at least, can communicate with whomsoever they chose to speak to with their minds. Telepathy, you could say. But I couldn't read your mind; you would have to speak the answer or response aloud. _

"Shifters? There are different kinds?" Edward asked his gaze intent and interested on me.

_Yes. My kind can turn into any animal they choose and— _

"Really? Show me." Edward demanded, looking eager. I cut him a sharp look for interrupting me, but I did as he asked. I shifted into a doe, and I was still lying next to him in the grass. Edward look at me with amazement and awe prevalent in his eyes.

_As I was saying: The other kind are the ones who used to reside in La Push they can only transform into one animal— the wolves. You would call them werewolves, even though there are real werewolves in Europe. Your kind calls them Children of the Moon. _

"So they are shifters as well? Why are they so much bigger than you?" He asked, trying to see a connection.

_Oh, well, I could grow larger if I chose too. I could become that same mountain lion I was before, but make myself as large as a rhino, or your car. I just want to stay normal proportions now. No sense in wasting energy._

"Wow. This so beats my secret any day." Edward said amused, his hand hovering awkwardly over my fur.

_You can pet me, if you want to. I don't mind. _I told him reassuringly. He smiled at my granting him permission, and then lowered his hand to stroke my side. He carefully stroked from my shoulder to my flank, and then slid his hand back up to rub the spot between my ears. I closed my eyes at the comforting sensation. I heard Edward chuckle.

"I suppose I have questions. But I guess they can wait until later. It's only fair you get your questions answered, if you have any. You seem to know as much about my world as I do." He raised one elegant eyebrow at me.

_That doesn't mean I don't have questions about your family. _I informed him. He smiled, and I moved my head under his chin to nuzzle his neck affectionately. I both heard and felt him sigh when I did, and I moved my head back so he could see my eyes twinkling. His own smile widened when he saw my eyes, and he asked, "What?"

_Can't I be happy that you know my secret and accept me wholeheartedly? _

"True." He allowed. "Then again, if you did the same thing for me, how much of a jerk would I have to be to not do the same? Besides, I think there's more to what you are so happy about."

_You're right. Now that you know my secret, I can do something I've wanted to do for a while._

"What's that?" Edward asked me. I didn't answer, just jumped up and bounded out into the meadow. I bounded all over the place, leaping and bounding into the air and over the ground. I leaped in circles sometimes, and ran laps around the meadow. Edward sat back, leaning on his hands as he laughed at my playfulness. He seemed elated and content to just watch me frolic in the meadow.

Sometimes I trotted back over to him and nuzzled his face or playfully poked his shoulder with my nose. I took time out to sniff the flowers that grew naturally here. I even chewed a mouthful of the grass to see how it tasted. It was refreshing and light, and absolutely perfect. Soon enough— well, after about 2 hours, really— I morphed back into human form and skipped over to Edward. I dropped into his side, and snuggled up to his stone form. He slung an arm over me, pulling me even closer to his side, and we stayed like that for the rest of our time there at the meadow.

Soon, though, the shadows started to grow and slip into each other. I sighed at what this meant. Edward heard me, and murmured, "Shall we head off then?"

"I guess we have no choice." I sighed sullenly. We got up and I shook myself out, stretching my arms up to the sky.

"How would you like to hitch a ride on my back to the car?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Really?! I would love to!" I squealed excitedly. Edward laughed, and then turned around so I could hop on. I jumped onto his back, locking my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. In a move that surprised me, he grabbed my wrist and held it to his nose. He inhaled deeply, then placed a heated (well you now what I mean) kiss on it before he took off running. He was fast! It was exhilarating to feel the wind whip my hair back, and see the trees barely dodge us— or us barely dodge them. Even though my eyes burned from the wind, I couldn't bare to close them.

Soon we were at my Mustang. Edward had done in a matter of 2 minutes what took us 10 minutes to do this morning. But that's just because he thought I wasn't as fast as him. When he stopped, I immediately jumped off of him, and started bouncing in place, my hands folded and pressed against my chest.

"That was so much fun! Could we do it again some time please?" I shrieked anxiously. Edward nodded, laughing loudly at my bubbly emotions. I bet I reminded him of Alice.

"Well, let's go on. But, Bella, can I please drive?" Edward's pleading eyes made it hard to think up an opposing case. And he did just share something extraordinary with me . . .

"Okay, but take it easy. No trying to goo 150 mph or something, got it? This car deserves your respect and utmost care." I warned him, wagging my index finger in his direction. Smiling hugely, he complied before zipping over to the passenger side, the door opened for me to get in. As I stepped in the car to sit down, thanked him, and he bowed his head. Then, he got into the driver's seat and started the car.

***************************************

He could drive well, I thought, when he kept the speed reasonable. He was going 98 miles an hour, and our windows were open. He alternated between staring at the road, and staring at me. He put the radio on instead of my iPod, to some station that played oldies from the 50s. He sang along with every one of them, and I was thoroughly impressed.

"You like 50s music?" I asked.

"Music in the 50s was good. Not like the 60s or the 70s. Ugh!" He shuddered dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"Then I guess you won't be using my iPod often." I muttered, laughing when he looked at me with a stricken expression.

A question suddenly popped up in my head. "Hey, Edward, how old are you?"

He looked at me, clearly thinking about the question. "I wonder if it would upset you. I was born on June 1901, and was dying of the Spanish Influenza in 1918. I was 17 then."

I was sad to hear that his death was so terrible. I knew from textbooks that the Spanish flu was terrible, but he died because of it.

"So, what's your story?"

"Well, Carlisle was lonely, and tired of being solitary. I was so far gone, and there were so many sick people that nobody would notice if I was suddenly missing. I would have just been written off as dead. So, I went through the extremely painful process of changing. Later on, Esme, Rosalie, an Emmett were added."

"What about Alice and Jasper?"

"They were changed by different people. Jasper come from a different type of . . . family than ours. They frank human blood. After years of constant bloodshed and death, Jasper grew weary and depressed with his lifestyle, so he went off on his own. He was later found by Alice in a bar in Philadelphia, and then she led them to us."

"So you don't know about Alice?"

"No, that is a great mystery in our family. According to her, she just woke up with not a single memory of who she was or what happened. If it wasn't for her visions of Jasper and the family, she would have been like every other newborn, but it was worse since she was left alone and woke up without any guidance."

"How terrible." I muttered, and Edward nodded. We were turning into my driveway now, and he parked the car, turning it off. It was dark, but I didn't want him to go.

"Would you like to come inside?" I asked shyly.

"I would love to." Even though it as dark, I could see his glorious features light up with that smile. I smiled back, before he disappeared from the car, reappearing in front of my door. He opened it for me, and helped me out.

"Thank you, kind sir." I said, curtsying daintily. He played along, and bowed. "The pleasure was all mine." He said, smiling slyly.

We walked up to the door, and he flashed ahead and opened it. I stepped in, before turning around and cocking an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged, not sorry at all. "What else is there to do at night?"

I merely shook my head, fighting a smile as I skipped into the kitchen. I took out some lasagna leftovers from the fridge, placing a sizeable square on the plate. I was extra hungry today. I didn't turn around as I went to put the plate in the microwave. My back was turned to Edward when I asked, "So, what do you do when you come here?"

"I watch you sleep. Sometimes, not often though, you talk."

I whirled around, shocked at this discovery. I did what?!

_Oh, please, don't let him have heard any of my weirder dreams. _

"Oh, God, what do I say?" I wailed, covering my tomato red face with my hands. I felt his presence next to me suddenly.

"Don't be upset with me! You don't say much. Just that it's too green here, and that you miss your mother. You wish Charlie wouldn't bring home the gummy trout, because then you have to sick the gingerbread guard dogs on them . . ." He was fighting back a chuckle, I could tell.

_Holy crap he heard the Drury Lane murder dream! _

"Oh dear lord." I bemoaned this embarrassing turn to an otherwise perfect day.

Edward gently pulled my eyes from my face, looking at me for several seconds before he held me tightly to his chest. His chin came to rest on the top of my head.

"Fret not, my love." He cooed. "You shouldn't be so embarrassed, because if I could dream it would be about you— and I'm not ashamed at that."

I giggled at his absolutely adorable confession, hugging him tightly before I stepped back to get my food. He let me step out of his embrace, and returned to the chair he was sitting in. I grabbed my food and returned to the kitchen table. Then we heard a sound of gravel crunching. Charlie came back home.

"Should Charlie know I'm here?" he said, getting up to stand by my side.

"Um . . . I don't think so." I said nervously and reluctantly, not wanting him to part from me.

"Another time then." I jumped when he murmured silkily in my ear, and then disappeared.

"I hate that." I hissed to nobody in particular, and was rewarded with a chuckle.

"Bella?" Charlie called.

"I ran to fix him up a plate of lasagna. "Hey daddy-o!" I hurriedly put his plate in the microwave, bouncing as I fervently wished for it to hurry up.

Charlie's heavy footsteps alerted me to his presence in the kitchen. What shocked me was when he picked me up and swung me around as if I was a little girl again. I squealed, and then laughed at the suddenness of it.

"Whoa, put me down!" I screamed. Charlie laughed and complied. I spun around to face him and gave him a monster hug, which Charlie stumbled so he wouldn't fall.

"Hey kiddo, had a good day?" He asked.

"Sure did! It was a rather interesting day, and I loved every minute of it." I smiled to myself as my thoughts turned to a certain bronze-haired boy . . . or man, depending on how you looked at it.

"Well that's good. Hm, another one of your monster plates. How do you fit all that food into your teeny tiny body?" Charlie exclaimed, although I knew he was happy I wasn't one of those girls who were so freaked out about calories and stuff like that.

"Aw, dad, you know I've got an empty stomach." _I really do, I'm able to fit 20 pounds of food in here, yet I only eat 3 pounds. I wonder if that's healthy . . . ?_

"Sure kid."

Once we settled down at the table, I scarfed down my food ferociously. I wanted to see if Edward was in my room. Once I finished my plate, I chugged a glass of milk to cool my mouth down. I quickly washed the dishes, and then turned to Charlie happily. "I'm going to go get ready for bed." I told him.

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "But it's Saturday. Don't you have any plans?"

I giggled. _You could say that. _"No, I'm just tuckered out from today. I did a lot of stuff, you know." I skipped off towards the stairs, taking them two at a time. I got into my room, and turned on the lights.

It never occurred to me that Edward would be in there.

"Oh—" I gasped, stifling a scream when I saw Edward stretched across my bed.

"Hey." He smiled, his shoulders shaking with laughter. I sunk to the floor, one hand held over my heart, the other bracing itself on my knee. I took shaky deep breathes, calming myself down.

"Are you feeling better now?" Edward asked. I glared at him, but I think the effect was marred due to my having to fight a smile. I got up from the ground, and walked over to my bathroom bag. I grabbed some pajamas, and turned y head to him.

"I will be, if you would just give me am minute."

"By all means." He said, sweeping his arm grandly to the bedroom door. I gave him a stern look as I scampered out the door and into the bathroom. I was trying to rush the job, brushing my teeth quickly yet efficiently I couldn't go in with lasagna stuck in my teeth! I couldn't rush the shower though. I spent about thirty minutes in there alone. I quickly dried my hair with my towel, preferring to let it air dry. My pajamas were a t-shirt and a pair of gray and red shorts that used to be a pair of ratty sweat pants before I cut them.

I made a detour to the living room, running down the stairs. I bounced over to Charlie's chair. He did a double take when he saw me, and I suppose he thought I would try to escape to Seattle for some clubs tonight. The thought certainly had merit.

"Goodnight dad!" I said, kissing his cheek. I bit back a smile when I saw his cheeks turn red. He mumbled a goodnight to me, and I hurried up the stairs.

I tore into my room, turning the light off before hopping into my bed. It made the bed bounce, and I bounced right onto Edward's hest. Seeing the opportunity here, I scrambled onto him, sitting cross-legged on his chest.

"Hi." I said simply, my teeth showing in the grin I was giving him.

"Hello." He grinned back, that sexy crooked grin that I loved. I was leaning forward, so my hair was hanging by his head. He took a big breathe, and let it out in a contented sigh; he was drinking in my scent.

"So, what now?" I asked him curiously. He took my wrist and held it to his nose, letting it skim lightly across my skin.

"We can do whatever we choose to. We have all the time in the world." He murmured, and I shivered as he let his nose make a trail from my wrist, up my arm, across my shoulder and to my collar bone. He took his sweet and gentle time, to brush his lips back and forth across my collar bone, inhaling the scent at my neck.

"There is however something I would like to try, since I seem to be doing such a good job. But you must be very still." He warned me, as he sat us both up. I waited, seeing what he would do. His hands were at me elbows, and he slid them up over my shoulders, and one stopped at my neck. The other continued up until he was holding my face in his hand. I automatically leaned into his hand, and my heart beat just a little louder at his touch. Edward heard, and a quick smile tugged at his lips before he became intent again.

He leaned forward, very slowly, very carefully. My eyes were wide, and my heart was beating fast when I figured out what he was going to do. He had no reason to fear me moving, I couldn't move if I wanted to! I was frozen, like a statue, as he suddenly became so close our noses bumped together. He titled his head, still looking into my eyes before his eyes flickered to my lips and darkened. I so desperately wanted to push my lips the extra inch so I could touch his, but I held fast. I had to be good. God, did that make me sound like a child, or what?

I was rewarded for my patience when he bushed his lips against mine. Then he pressed them harder, and held there for a couple of seconds. Sweet and torture. That's what it was.

I couldn't help myself; I had to kiss him again. I moved forward, and pressed my lips to hi once more. He responded, and then we broke apart. It happened, once, twice, 3 times more. Then, still heady from his kisses, I leaned up onto my knees, twisting his hair in my fingers as I kissed him harder and more passionately than before. Our breathing was ragged, and when we broke apart he looked at me with heavy, dark eyes He gripped my waist and pushed me down onto the bed before he kissed me again. I was practically floating, it felt so good. Nut I decided that I would stop it before he did and start berating himself. So I kissed him gently once ore before slowly pulling away. He broke our kiss abruptly, and moved to the other side of the bed.

We sat there in silence, catching our breath. I swallowed, and said in a gentle but breathless voice, "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

He turned to me with an impish grin, his mood flickering like a candle in the wind. "Yes, I suppose I am." He appeared buoyed by that thought, and I giggled at him. He glared at me, but the smile never left his face.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" The question blurted itself out before I could give it proper thought. Embarrassed by my thoughtlessness, I blushed and looked away. I felt his cool finger under my chin, moving my face to his so I could look at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked lightly. I nodded.

"You do anyway, might as well make it official." We both laughed quietly, so we wouldn't alert Charlie. I crawled under my sheets, and patted the space next to me for him to join. He crawled over to me, and I largely ignored the spark of desire at the action . . . Such a dirty mind I have . . . . But can you honestly blame me?

He stayed above the covers, probably so I wouldn't feel cold from his skin. I turned over and burrowed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and he started to hum. It was a beautiful sound, whatever it was. Sounded almost like a lullaby . . . was my last thought before I let sleep take me under.

"I love you." I mumbled into his shirt.

"As I you, my dear girl." He whispered sweetly, before kissing my hair. I fell into a deep sleep no doubt preparing to dream about Edward.

* * *

**Okay, so just press that green button to review. It should be right next to these words . . . or uner it. . . **

**NOTICE: For all those concerned with Newborn. I will resume chapter updates starting this week. I just really want to get up to par in school and stuuf. And i might not update EVERY week, but i will update when i can, ok?**

**XOXOXO, Velvet**


	16. Kicking ass, taking names, and visits

**HEY THERE EVERYBODY!! I am so sorry for the long wait, i just wanted to get seteld into school, then school decided it was goignt o fricken attack me with work and shit! And then- ah never mind. What amtters is i FINALLY updated. Although, in case you didn't know, i updatted my other story, Newborn, so if you want check it out. I think it's okay, and the readers think it's great! LOL, Anyway, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: If i was a rich girl, nananananananana na! See i'd own all of Twilight, if i was a wealthy girrrrllll!!! But this is a recession, and my ass is broke so, no. LMFAO! **

* * *

I woke up when the sun hit my eyes. Grumbling, I shot up and rubbed the sleep from my blear eyes. I put my arms behind me, leaning on my hands and arching my back as I luxuriated in the stretch. A yawn rolled from my mouth, turning into a lion's yawn— almost like a roar. I thought I heard a growl, but I didn't care at the moment.

As I ran a hand through my bed hair, I took notice of Edward's absence from my side. I snorted in annoyance— had I really dreamed that?

"Your hair is extremely wild. I find it enticing." His smooth voice came from across the room.

I whipped around to see Edward sitting casually in my rocking chair. He had an easy smile on his face, and his eyes were warm liquid gold.

"Edward!" I rejoiced. "You stayed!" Without a thought to my actions, I bounced off the bed and straight into Edward's arms. I sat there snuggling up to him for a couple of seconds before my idiot self remembered that my blood sang to him. I froze and looked up warily. His jaw was tight, but his eyes were still warm and amused.

"Yes, I did." He replied chuckling as he wrapped his arms around me. We lay like that as the shadows became longer and darker with the rising of the sun, even though it was behind clouds. Eventually though, my stupid stomach began to growl. I blushed when Edward looked down at me and grinned.

"Breakfast for the shifter." He said cheerily, and I grumbled at his teasing. All of a sudden, my world upended; Edward had slung me over his shoulder, and was carrying me down to the kitchen. I slapped at his rock hard arm before settling into the chair.

"So, what's for eatin'" I asked.

This seemed to throw him, because he paused and looked at me with unsure eyes. "Eh, I don't know, what do you want?"

Winking at him, I jumped up and skipped over to the counters. "That's alright, I can fend for myself. Watch me hunt!"

I felt his eyes on me as I bustled around the kitchen, pouring the cereal in the bowl and grabbing a glass of juice for me. I paused in my movement, turning to him uncertainly.

"Um, can I get you anything? I mean, I think we have some raw meat. . ."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Just eat Bella."

I returned, now sitting by his side as I munched happily on my breakfast. My eyes involuntarily kept straying to his face, and each time he would smile patiently at me. He spoke after I had devoured nearly half the bowl.

"Bella, may I ask you a question?" Edward said, pausing every few words.

Curiously, I turned my full attention to him, putting the spoon in the bowl. "Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Well, I have no doubt that when Carlisle and the family meet you, all the usual questions will be asked. But, I couldn't help but notice how Charlie was calling your eating portions 'monstrous'. I was wondering why you eat so much food. Is that a shifter thing?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah, definitely is. See, this is one of the many facets of my life that I can totally sympathize with you and your family; the art of making nice with humans and appearing normal. Shifters eat much more than the average human, you see. It depends on the shifter, and it especially depends on the sex. Females eat, at the least, 17 pounds of food, at the most 30. I am supposed to eat 20 pounds, but even with my efforts of trying to balance it out, I still only get about 3 pounds of food. Then again, I don't need to eat 20 pounds everyday, because that would last me all week probably. But I should still eat at least 8-10 pounds daily. Which is why I think it's time I start utilizing these vast forests, lots of food you know?"

Edward's eyebrows furrowed, and he grimaced in worry. "Is that healthy, eating only 15% of what you should be eating?"

"I haven't dropped dead yet." I shrugged, giggling when Edward snorted angrily at my flippant way of speaking about my health and my demise.

Once I finished with my breakfast, I washed the dishes and put them up. I turned to Edward, leaning on the counter.

"So," I drawled, "what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we might go over to my house today." Edward said casually, but his eyes never strayed from my face, intent on his search for any signs of distress.

_Oh, doesn't he ever get tired of being disappointed? _

I clapped my hands delightedly. "Oh, I'd love that! I told Jazz you would invite me, because he decided if you wouldn't, he would. I'll just go get dressed!" I laughed at his affronted face as I skipped up the stairs.

I burst into my room, heading straight for my closet. I deliberated, and tried on tops and jeans, tossing clothes and then picking them up again to retry. Finally, I decided on an outfit.**(pictures on profile! I figured out how to do it! XD)**

Checking it out one last time, I gave myself a big smile in the mirror, and then bolted out the door. I bounded down the stairs, but I didn't notice Edward was at the bottom of them, so I bounded straight into him. He steadied me for a second to appraise my clothes, and then crushed me to him.

"You look dangerously tempting my dear." He whispered in my ear. I looked up at him when he backed away.

"Tempting how? Should I change?" I asked him innocently, lips pursed. He snorted, shaking his head at my lame ass.

"Silly Bella." He chuckled, and then dipped down pausing right before my lips. I could taste his breathe, and it made me just want to— down girl!

He pressed his lips to mine, and I was again overcome with this overpowering heady sensation. I just wanted to twist my fingers in his hair and tug, but I compromised. Instead, I gently laced my hands in his hair at the nape of his nick, lightly scratching his scalp. I felt the growl reverberate in his chest, and the feeling combined with the fact that I made him do that, made me giggle. We pulled away, drawing breathe at the same time.

Edward looked at me affectionately, his eyes dark butterscotch. He held out his hand for me to take. "Shall we be going then? The whole family is excited to meet you. Especially Carlisle for some odd reason, but Alice and I haven't figured it out yet." Edward said, frowning, and then turning to me to see what I had to say about that.

I chuckled breathily. "Oh dear, has he been sulking?"

Edward's stare became more confused. "Yes, sometimes he's just happy and anxious to see you. Then other times it's like he notices something and he sulks, calling you a 'mean little girl'. What, Bella, do you know Carlisle?"

"Yes, I do." I wasn't going to say anymore, but Edward kept on valiantly for at least the entire car ride there to his house. I was correct in assuming he lived far from town, as we passed over a bridge, and we just went into forest. Good cover for vampires. I made sure to memorize where the turn off was, because human or not, it would be easy to miss it if I didn't pay attention. I was attacked with a sudden case of nerves, and I fiddled with my shirt absentmindedly. Edward's hands stopped my ministrations, and I glanced at him shyly.

"They already love you." He assured me smiling cutely and his eyes all shiny and big like gold coins, and I had to smile weakly at him. He was just _so gosh darn cute _sometimes.

My jaw dropped when we pulled up in front of his house. It was gorgeous, a three story house which I'm not sure if they remodeled or if the design was the original. It as painted an off white. The size of their garage alone was as big as my house.

"You like it?" Edward asked.

"It's really beautiful, Edward." I praised, and he smiled. He flashed out of his car and to my side, opening the passenger door side. Now, in case you forgot, I can see every move he makes even when he's using vampire speed. He opened my door, and helped me out with his hand like the gentleman he was. I gave him a peck in thanks, and he caught my lips again when we broke apart.

He led me up to the door, opening it, and I took one last deep breath for courage. We stepped inside, and if I thought the outside was beautiful, the inside was a contemporary palace. The walls, the carpet, the high-beamed ceiling and the hardwood floors were all in varying shades of white. And on a raised platform off to the side of the living room on a raised platform a white grand piano. This must have been 5 or so rooms before, but the walls were cleared away to make one gigantic space. The entire south wall was glass, so you could get a gorgeous view of the sprawling backyard and the Sol Duc River behind it.

And then, I saw Carlisle and Esme, standing in the middle of the room.

Esme, I had already seen before from a picture Carlisle had shown me. But, her beauty struck me just as it had when I saw the picture all those years ago. Her caramel hair, and her soft, kind features reminded me of Grace Kelly or some actress from the 20s era of movies. She wasn't shaped like the rest of them, more rounded then angular. Carlisle however . . .

He was just as handsome as I remembered, but instead of calm and cool with a patient smile, he was grinning, with his arms crossed and his foot tapping the floor. Esme was switching her gaze from me to him in confusion and yet amusement at Carlisle's uncharacteristic behavior.

I sighed, rocking on my heels with my hands clasped behind my back. "Hiya Carlisle."

He scoffed, mock offended. "Carlisle, is it? You don't bother to visit _once _while you're here, and now you come here calling me CARLISLE? I can't believe this— and I didn't even get my hug!" He couldn't stop grinning wildly.

"Well, how come you didn't tell them about me?" I shot back. He paused, looking at me for a few seconds before he shrugged, opening up his arms. The whole time, Esme and Edward were just gawking at us with big eyes. I could hear the others creeping to the banister for a better look.

"Touché."

I quickly run halfway and jumped the rest into his arms, peals of laughter coming from my mouth.

"I've missed you Uncle Carli!" I said happily as he swung me around.

"And I you _Mon petit faon._"*

I jumped down from his arms and turned to Esme.

"I know you." I told her, and she smiled at me.

"Do you now?"

"Yeah, Uncle Carli showed me a picture of you when I was 6 years old."

"Ah, well still it's lovely to meet you." She took my hand, and I expected her cold stone grasp.

"Likewise." I returned to Edward's side. I looked up at him and smiled at his dazed expression.

"I think I'll just keep with the plan until later." He said, mostly to himself. He turned to Uncle Carli and asked, "Where are Alice and Jasper?"

Suddenly two blurs appeared at the top of the stairs. "Bella!" Alice and Jasper greeted me.

"Alice! Jasper!" I cried happily. I embraced them when they ran down in front of me, and this time Carli and Esme were the ones who were confused.

"Jasper was the first one I let in on my secret. Then he let Alice see." I explained. Carlisle turned his now outraged glare towards his son.

"You knew my little Bell was here? And you said nothing?" Carlisle gasped dramatically. I rolled my eyes and then looked for the other two missing members.

I interrupted their laughter to ask, "Where are Emmett and Rosalie?"

Edward glanced accusingly at Carlisle, and Uncle Carli merely shrugged hopelessly.

"Well . . . Rosalie is in the garage, so Emmett is, naturally, with her." Edward offered.

I tossed my head in disdain. "That's alright. Rosalie I can understand, but there's no need for you to cover for Emmett. I know he's just scared—" Al of a sudden, that big bear of a man we all know as Emmett appeared in front of me snarling menacingly. I snarled even louder in his face, and I saw a flicker of surprise flit through his eyes before he burst out in booming laughter.

"Well, what's this I hear? Are you talking smack about me?" Emmett challenged.

"Yeah and what if I am?" I shot back at him, swinging my hair over my shoulders with one hand, subconsciously moving my body into a violent pose.

"Listen here you little fairy—"

"Do I look like a fairy to you?!" I snarled out, stepping up closer to him. We were chest to chest— well, my chest was really touching his stomach, but that can't be helped.

He raised his eyebrow at my advance, and then smirked. "Yeah, you do. You're about Alice's size, but you don't come across as some sugar-hyped pixie like Alice. But you are a fairy. Aren't you going to sprinkle some magic fairy dust and wish away my bad luck?"

I growled and made to shove him, but Edward quickly scooped me up and jumped away from Emmett, his eyes black and growls ripping from his throat.

I glared at Emmett from my position in Edward's arms. "Hey, you want to settle this the fair way? Because I'll take you!"

"You and what army fairy princess?!" Emmet mocked, his arms thrown out.

"Oh, I can cream you with just me. I'll take you anytime, anywhere Bruno!" I yelled at him. I couldn't help but notice that both Emmett and I were struggling to hold back a smile.

The others said, "Ooohhh!" And Emmett gasped, his eyes darkening.

"Backyard in an hour." He spat, pointing one beefy finger in my direction.

"I'll be there." I taunted, and I heard Edward make a sound like he was about to protest, but I put my hand on his chest and looked up to wink at him. He frowned for a few moments at me, but then sighed in defeat as he held me closer for a few seconds before letting me down.

"So, why don't you show me the house?" I suggested, lacing my fingers with his when he caught my swinging hand.

"Of course." He complied, before walking me to the stairs.

"Oh Bella dear, would you like something to eat? I was thinking I could cook for you, but I wasn't sure . . ." Esme trailed off, looking at me.

I nodded eagerly. "Oh yes please!"

I was able to see Esme's face light up before Edward whisked me off for a tour of the house. He showed me Alice and Jasper's room, Jasper's study, Carlisle's office, Carlisle and Esme's room, and Emmett and Rosalie's room. We stopped at his room; the door was closed.

"And this is my room," Edward said awkwardly after a short pause. He opened the door, and I decided right then and there that this was the best room in the house. The walls were red, and the south facing wall was entirely glass just like downstairs. The window was framed with thick gold drapes, for better acoustics. There was a big black couch resting on one wall. CDs were stacked up ceiling to floor, and there was a supremely high-tech looking sound stereo system that, admittedly, I was afraid to touch.

"Whoa, I love your room." I gasped out traipsing in.

"Thank you." He said, looking at me. I quickly made my way to his CDs and, after giving him a questioning glance and him nodding in approval, I browsed. Some I had heard of, some I didn't even know existed. Hey, you learn something new everyday!

I turned to him then. "So, what's in the stereo?" He smiled and picked up a remote, pressing play. A soft jazz number rolled through out the room, and I smiled.

"May I have this dance?" He asked courteously, taking my hand tenderly in his.

"You may." I said, smiling. He smiled back at me, and then drew me close into his arms as we made our circuit around the room.

After he spun me expertly, he pulled me back close and remarked, "You are a fantastic dancer."

"You're pretty spectacular yourself," I commented, earning a crooked smile, "But, shifters are natural dancers. My kind, that is. We are of the forest, and the forest is a beautiful dance itself."

"Interesting. You know, sometimes you speak in riddles and speak as one who witnessed ages golden and now dead."

"Well, the forest is ancient and wise. And we have the propensity to speak too much like our ancient cousins— the birds and the cats." I explained sheepishly, a blush staining my cheeks. He gently traced one cheek, marveling at me.

"Your blush is lovely." He murmured. I looked down and blushed some more. I vaguely noticed that the song had since changed. I think we were on song number three. Edward must have realized this too, since he gently released me and turned off the stereo. Then he turned and gazed pensively at me. I smiled encouragingly at him.

"You're not still waiting for me to run off are you?" I teased him. He nodded sheepishly.

"Sorry, bad habit."

"Well, I hat to disappoint you. But, you're not all that scary. I mean, how can I be seriously scared of something that _sparkles??_"

Edward stiffened, and then he relaxed, a wicked grin on his face.

"You really shouldn't have said that." He chuckled, his now black eyes boring into me, twinkling with mischief. Shrieking, I dodged when he tried to pounce on me. I stuck my tongue out at him when he whipped around, his face incredulous when I was standing on the opposite side of the room. As we continued our game of cat and mouse, I kept on laughing. He would pounce and I would dodge neatly. When he tried to wind his arms around my waist, I wriggled out of his hold. Soon enough, his room just became too small, so I barreled out into the hallway.

"Isabella come back here!" Edward called out.

"Never!" I screamed, laughing as I sped up so Edward couldn't tug on my shirt. I jumped the entire stairs, ignoring Edward's enraged scream of my name when id did so. The boy had a problem with me having fun, apparently. But that's okay I think his overprotective nature is cute.

"Uncle Carli tell Edward to stop acting in such an ungentlemanly like manner." I sung as I ducked behind Carlisle, poking my head out from under his arm. Edward growled at me from his spot ten feet away and I snickered.

"Just give her back dad, and nobody will get hurt." Edward said warningly as he crept closer. Uncle Carli winked at me before turning back to Edward.

"Edward, don't make me get your mother on you. Behaving in such away, you might scare Bella off!" he scolded, and Edward barked out a laugh. He as about to say something when Emmet's booming voice cut him off.

"Oh fairy princess! Come and get it!" He crowed, and I rolled my eyes at his antics. I zipped over to Edward tugging on his hand.

"Come on then, let's go and watch me hand Emmet's ass to him." I said in a deadpan tone, but i was smiling hugely the whole way.

Today . . . Emmet becomes my bitch.

* * *

**You know what to do. If you would be ever so kind as to review, i'd appreciate it!  
XOXOXOXOXOX,  
Velvet**


	17. Who wants to hear a story?

**HEY GUYS!!! I know the wait was super long, which is why i added some juicy things in here! No, i wont spoil the chpater, just accept my apologies. i was GOING to update last week but ive been stuck in this academic _rut _and i lost the _will _to just punch out _chapters_. but, when i saw little-miss-randomness's review i suddenly got inspired. So im pumping out some stuff. Now im gonna hopefully update Newborn tonite or tommorow!**

**Disclaimer: I own twilight . . . the DVD AND BOOK. Other than that- didlysquat.**

* * *

I followed Emmett's taunts and jeers through the back door to the backyard, which, did I mention before was enormous? Well it was. It stretched clear on to the forest edge, and beyond there I could hear the Sol Duc River. In my left eye's peripheral, I could see a garden full of beautiful flowers, and a few herbs. Esme's I would presume.

Emmett was 20 feet from me— we were in the middle of the yard.

"Don't know how that little human freak expects to win." Rosalie sniffed disdainfully, and I turned to her with a sardonic grin.

"Easily." I said, and I heard Alice, Edward, and Jasper muffle their laughter, while Rosalie just gave me a disgusted glare. I threw her a glare just as dark and powerful as hers, and it must have thrown her because she stared at me shocked. Turning back to Emmett, I said, "On the count of three?"

"Three!" Emmett shouted, and charged at me. I heard Edward roar, but I stepped to the side casually and watched Emmett's surprised face when he zoomed past me. He was going at vampire speed. He quickly dug his feet in the ground and whipped around to stare at me. I snarled ferociously at him, beckoning with one hand. We circled each other, slowly, and carefully. I attacked first.

Morphing into a Bengal tiger, I launched at him. He was so shocked at my transformation— and apparently so was the others not in the know, because I heard gasps— that he made no move to block. I tackled him down to the ground, but before I could catch his throat, he knocked me off him. He hit a bit harder than I was anticipating, so I hit the ground with a bone jarring thud. I heard Edward's growl of rage, but I leaped up and shook myself off.

_I'm fine! No harm done— I think. _Emmett whipped his head around, looking into the air.

"Where'd that voice come from?!" He cried out in confusion.

_Where do you think? _I said, running toward him and swiping him with my paw, claws extended. I was careful to not hurt him though, so I only caught his shirt. That didn't stop Rose from hissing at me, and I expected Alice to huff exasperatedly.

"I just bought that shirt for him Bella!" Alice complained.

_Well then, why don't you ask him why he decided to fight in that shirt? _I replied distractedly as I dodged Emmet's punches and kicks. I then got a brilliant idea. When Emmett took a swing at me, I let him hit me, just under my chest. I let his punch follow through until I came in line with his throat, then I dislodged my body from his fist, lunging for his throat. I caught it and threw him to the ground.

It was silent for a while, except for Emmett's pants and my growling. I was giving him a vocal warning to not move. I had his throat in my jaws, and I could easily tear his head off.

"I think that fight's over, how about you?" jasper drawled, and everybody laughed, and then cheered.

_Emmett? _I asked.

"Yeah?"

_You just got PWNED. _

I let go of Emmett's throat, and backed away as he got up.

"Damn kid! You've got some good skills." Emmett boomed, laughing. I laughed along with him, and then morphed back. My hair was a bit rumpled, but I smoothed it down with my nails as I combed through my hair. Edward appeared In front of me.

"Bella, you feel okay?" He asked me in concern. Emmett overheard him, and turned to me with a sheepish look.

"Yeah, I did hit you pretty hard. You okay?" he asked, embarrassment coloring his tone.

"I've had worse; this feels just fine. Just, no manly pats on the back, if you please." I laughed, and he boomed along with me. I threaded my fingers through Edward's casting him a reassuring smile. He smiled back warmly at me, leaning forward and kissing my forehead.

"Uncle Carli," I say, catching his attention. "I think we should go inside and tell my story, don't you?"

He nods. "Yes, I believe that's best. Excuse me Edward."

Edward turns to him in interest. "What?" he asks in confusion, but instead of replying, Carlisle zips in front of me and hauls me up under my arms onto his shoulders. I shriek, and then laugh as I swing my legs by Carlisle's arms.

"DAD!" Edward whines petulantly. He raises his hands up. "Give me back my girlfriend!" Carlisle replies with a prompt and smug no.

We troop back to the house, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and me laughing— Rosalie is huffing, as usual, and Emmett cracking jokes at poor uncle Carli's expense. When we get inside the living room, Carlisle bends down so I can hop off, and I skip back to Edward's side, snuggling up with him on the love seat. He throws his arm around my waist and holds me to him tightly.

The room is quiet for a few minutes. "So, Bella, why don't you start with what you are and how you came to be it?" Esme gently coaxes.

I clear my throat, sitting up straight so I could look proper and dignified.

I know I even made myself laugh at that one.

_The day I become mature is the day Emmett wears heels. Ooh, that thought has merit . . . Soon, my precious, soon._

_Wait a minute, who is "my precious?" oh my god, I've named my different personalities. OH my lord, I have different personalities! NO! Concentrate!_

"Okay, so, I was born like this. I mean, most shifter children generally don't show until like five ears old, but some start out early at age's two to four. I started at three. Luckily, it was in my room. I was reading 'Velveteen Rabbit'. And I was thinking, 'wow, I want to be a rabbit!' I know, lame, but I was a kid! A three year old reading a book! Then, like that—" I snap my fingers, "I was. It made sense, because I wasn't really a normal child. I could remember my _birth_, something I instinctively knew not to mention to my mother when she started on her growing up spiel.

"I decided to try out other stuff. I had seen Bambi the other night, so I thought. _Deer. _And then I _was a deer._ It didn't occur to me to be frightened. Why should I be? I could turn into a _bunny! That was awesome! _Once again, I _knew _this wasn't something to tell the folks. I mean, they weren't shifting, so it would be my little secret. And it was, at first. Until I got hungry.

"See, I got to explain this. I was about 7 at the time? And, for the past three years, I had been suffering this intense hunger. I ate everything I could get my hands on. Entire boxes of Twinkies, donuts, a complete stalk of celery, the entire thing of leftovers! All downed in a day, and I was still hungry! I was lucky to be blessed with a scatterbrained mother otherwise I would have had a harder time faking all this. I was taking a walk through the forests when I was visiting Charlie for the summers here at Forks. Charlie is a terrible cook, and I still wasn't all that good. I could only cook macaroni and cheese out of the box and some other simple things. So, I was walking, and I stumbled upon a deer. Just this little doe, grazing and not bothering anybody. I went up and started stroking her fur. Did I mention that I can talk to animals and they are all comfortable with me? Well, it's true. As a matter of fact, they seek me out.

"Where was I? Oh, right! Well, like I said, I was hungry, and then . . . I noticed something _strange _. . . that deer was just smelling better and better by the minute. And, I was so hungry . . . I had been so hungry for so long . . . I just blacked out. I woke up who knows how much later, covered in blood and fur, with a mostly devoured deer carcass rotting in front of me. I ate that deer! And I was only seven! How can a seven year old eat an entire deer?! I was freaked out. I ran to the nearest lake and jumped in. Which was about the time I realized I wasn't human, but a jaguar. I was so confused back then . . . and so scared about what I was. I had no one to help me until they came."

"Poor darling, how terrible. Who are they though?" Esme asked compassionately. They were all affected by my story a little, but Alice looked like she could connect personally, you know?

"Ah, _they _would be the _Great Clan_. It's basically the single community for shifters. Sometimes they all spread out in little subdivisions with their mates, their families, and friends . . . and sometimes they would drop the human facade and roam this great Earth, seeing things that humans, and even most of our kind don't see. After my trip with Charlie, I spent the rest of the summer with them. Thank goodness they had a charmer with them, or else I would still be lost. They taught me all I didn't know about being a shifter. They seemed amazed I had survived on my own so long. Truthfully, so had I. I know for a fact— that if they didn't come when the did, I would have definitely, maybe a couple years down the line, killed myself'—"

I was cut off when Edward roared ferociously. "How _dare _you even consider taking yourself away from me?!" He had crushed me to him, and I was made aware of exactly how tender my ribs were feeling.

_OH MY GOD. That was so hot, do it again! _

I was silent for a few beats. "I know this is a terrible time to day this, but when you roared? That was so _hot_."

The living room filled with raucous laughter, and Edward kissed me warmly and passionately, but before I could deepen the kiss, he pulled away. I pouted and he shook his head at me.

"Finish your story my love." He admonished.

"Oh yeah! Anyway, those guys became my family. I love those folks to death man. I see them sometimes, and I have almost all of their cell phone numbers. I really got a grasp on my inner self too. They taught me how to fight as far as they could, and then I applied my learning and taught myself some new tricks during my fights. My parents and friends were never aware of my double life. And that basically concludes my story."

"Uh, Bella, what fights?" Jasper asked, frowning. I saw Edward frown to, and he looked down at me for my answer. I sighed in exasperation.

"Did you think Emmett was my first fight? Puh-leeze, I've fought and killed many of your kin before— red eyes of course, and only in self defense!" I added in quickly when I saw the distressed looks.

"Well of course, we're just upset you had to get into such danger." Carlisle said, worried.

I scoffed good naturedly. "It's all part of the territory uncle."

"Now that's a story I would love to hear. What, when where, why and how did you meet Carlisle and begin to call him uncle?" Edward asked me. The others perked up, interested. Even Rosalie was keeping one ear open. I, of course, tried to hide my smirk. Returning back to Edward's query, I thought about how to begin.

"That's a good question, and an equally good story. I'll just give the condensed version, since, if you want details, you need only to ask Carlisle. Let's see . . . Ah, yes, the summer of my ninth year. If I remember correctly, that entire summer was a very interesting one. Not only because of Carlisle, although he played an important part of it too. You see, I had heard of the medical conventions going on at Phoenix University. What was even more shocking was the news going around on the supernatural grapevine that a _vegetarian vampire doctor _was coming down!

"Now, Carlisle, you might not know this," I spoke, addressing him directly now.

"But you're actually quite infamous all around to the creatures of the realm. To deny one's instincts for the greater good is a very respectable feat I can assure you. So, I thought that I would lend the good doctor a helping hand. It would be sunny that entire week, and I heard that something shocking happens to vampires in the sun, though at the time I didn't know specifics. Now, I was good friends with a couple weather fairies, whose acquaintance I had made through the Great Clan. I asked them to please provide some cover for Dr. Cullen. They knew you, and they were more than happy to do me a favor, so they obliged."

"I can't tell you how relieved I was to see that the entire week would be overcast around the area I was in." Carlisle said chuckling.

_I'm sure. _I thought mischievously. I continued with my story.

"So, I had the sudden urge to meet him. It was all too easy as well. You vampires give off a very sweet smell, something that doesn't bother most of us, and yet aggravates the stuffing out of my cousin race the La Push wolves. I think because your scent is not only sweet, but smells like bleach to them, goodness knows why. So, we met, and we became fast friends over the course of his duration and the many trips he took to here. Of course, it all stopped when I turned 11, and I was so sad to see you go uncle. I really was, because I knew that it would be best if I didn't try to contact you, or else you would feel the need to try and sever ties with me."

"And heaven knows I couldn't do that. It would have broken my heart." Carlisle nodded sagely, smiling at me.

"Now you are here with me once more my little fawn, and all is well. Even better, because you are with my son." I blushed, smiling as I looked at Edward who was smiling down at me too.

"That is so dear Carlisle. Why didn't you tell us though?" Esme asked.

"It was our little secret." Uncle Carli smiled, winking at me. I giggled.

"Although, Bella I have a question about your diet. How much can you eat? I can eat up to 15 pounds a day. But I usually get in only about five. I was thinking going hunting soon to get those other needed pounds. I'm getting really hungry."

"Oh!" Esme exclaimed. "Well, dear, I can just cook you up a nice meal right now!" and off she zoomed to the kitchen before I could even protest. Damn it!

"She knew you would protest." Edward said smugly. Double damn it!

"Come on then Bella, let's go and listen to some music in my room." Edward said, gathering my hand in his as he led me to the stairs.

"The point is to keep the girl, Eddie, not drive her away with your insane moodiness and antisocial tendencies!" Emmet shouted, and then he and Rosalie laughed.

"Wow Emmett, you've been practicing your words haven't you!" I exclaimed in mock pride and happiness, then we all laughed when Jasper ran in completely random and shouted, "Do you smell that Emmett? That's a _burn_!"

It was so good to be home.

* * *

**OKEY DOKEY! So, for those of you who wondered in the beginning about Carlise and Bella- there you have it. The whole story set out for you. Wasn't that worth the wait a little? No, right? Ah well . . . i tried! LOL. But, plz, review. I have nuthn better to do this weekend.**

**XOXOX,  
Velvet**


	18. Ugh, didn't i nearly kill you?

**Valiant, Brave readers! If you have stuck with me i thank you fromt he bottom of my heart! It's just been soc razy, and for a week or so i lost the will to write! Le gasp! but, originally i was working on a chapter for Newborn, but i just couldn't get into it. So then, two days ago i decided to try writing a chapter for Twi Reign- and this just flowed like honey from my fingertips!**

**I hope you guys had a marvelous christmas, channukah, and/or kwanza! And a beautiful new Year to you all!**

**Disclaimer: I think, therefore i am. And yet, when i think i am Stephanie Meyer, i never AM.**

* * *

"Dad!" I whined when Charlie passed me a can of pepper spray.

He held up his hands. "I'm just saying Bells, if he starts to get to fresh, you know what to do. Not that you couldn't seriously kick his ass or anything, but . . ."

Huffing, I reluctantly stuffed the spray in my small little messenger bag. I had my hair up in a ponytail, my bangs were constantly in my eyes though, but I didn't mind because they looked cool like that. I was wearing a black wife beater and jean shorts with my Timberland boots. Edward was taking me to "watch" his family play baseball. What he didn't know was that I was going to be playing too— whether he liked it or not. I was waiting for him to pick me up, although I really wanted to run there. Not in my human form though— I could, I mean I didn't have vampire-like abilities when I am only in animal form. I could bring them out in my human skin as well.

I perked up when I heard an engine 10 miles down the road. It sounded monstrous though, so it couldn't be the Volvo. I didn't let Charlie see how I noticed the engine though. I would never involve Charlie I the supernatural world as far as I could help it. When Edward had parked in our driveway, I happily skipped outside on the porch, but freaking stopped mid-skip when I saw what Edward was going to drive me in. It was Emmett's jeep— green, and huge with tires up to my waist.

"Wow." Charlie gulped near me. I was too busy eyeing Edward as he jumped out and jogged to my side. He met my incredulous expression with his own cheeky gaze. He walked up the porch steps and held out his hand to Charlie.

"Hello, Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen." He spoke smoothly, and with confidence— but not too much though. Charlie took his hand in his, giving him a firm shake.

"Edward, what are you planning with my daughter today?" Charlie asked firmly.

"She's going to be playing baseball with my family." Edward said.

Charlie raised his eyebrows at Edward. He turned to me and said, "Well, well, I haven't seen you play baseball in a while. I would go with you kids to see Bella cream you, but, I've got business to take care of." Edward turned to me, with an eyebrow raised. I shrugged, an innocent expression on my face.

I grinned. "Another time then Dad."

We said goodbye to Charlie, and he returned back into the house. Edward sped up to get in front of me, and opened my door for me. I thanked him, and gracefully leapt into the seat, smiling at him when he gazed at me with a surprised look.

"Right, I'm going to have to remember you're just like me— in a way." He muttered, and I giggled at him. He quickly crossed over to his side, jumping in and gunning the engine.

"Strap yourself in." he instructed me. I looked around at all the straps and harnesses, wondering what to do with them. I simply took the one that looked like it would secure my lap, and buckled that one. I looked at him, and he looked at me.

"Bella."

"Edward."

He sighed, exasperated, and leaned over to fit the rest of the harnesses in. He made sure to make every movement count, lingering especially on my arms and collar bone. His cool breath puffed on my skin, goose bumps erupting on my skin. I narrowed my eyes at him when he sat back up, turning away from me to shift into gear with a smile ghosting his lips. We drove off in a roar. For a while the ride was smooth; we were still on pavement. But then he went on some kind of dirt path, and the ride started to get really bumpy. I was jumping around, trying desperately not to hit my head on the roof, and Edward was sitting next to me, grinning madly.

Soon enough though— thank GOD— we stopped. He unbuckled himself, and jumped out the jeep. I scrambled out of my restrictions, turning just as the door opened. Edward raised his arms in my direction, and then paused, asking for my permission. Smiling gently, I nodded, and his hands held me tenderly around my waist as he brought me down to the ground.

"So, now we go on foot." Edward told me. I grinned, and clapped my hands with finality.

"Great! Lead the way and I shall follow." I said happily, but my smile turned to confusion when he shook his head.

"Oh no, you're getting on my back. Climb on." What! I think not . . .

"Um, _no_, I'm going to be running with you." I said distinctly, my hip cocking out to the side, and my fisted hands resting on my hips. It was my defensive pose, which I subconsciously get into sometimes.

Edward regarded me for a while, and then smiled. "Perhaps, I might have to . . . _persuade_ you differently." He stepped toward me, and I stepped back, and we continued like this until I was pressed against the jeep. His hands came up to the sides of my head, trapping me between his body and the jeep. Two words passed through my mind, _holy _and _SHIT. _

Edward lowered his head until his nose touched my check, and after taking a deep breath of my scent, he reverently kissed my check, up to the corner of my eye.

"Now, why won't you let me take you there, Bella?" he whispered into my skin.

I gulped, and stuttered out, "I just don't. I don't need you to run me anywhere. I can run as fast as you; get there by myself just like you." I was about to say more, but I chocked on my words when his lips trailed down to the corner of my mouth.

"I want to take care of you, Bella. Won't you let me run you there? Besides, you don't even know where the field is." He murmured, his delicious breath making my eyes roll back.

"I can follow you easily." I murmured feebly.

"Please Bella? You can run back, I promise." His lips ghosted over my own, and I trembled, trying not to tempt him further— even if he was the one who started it. Suddenly, he pulled back, and his hands encased my face on each side. His eyes burned, and the faintest traces of agony lined his face. He pulled me to him abruptly, crushing my lips to his. I suppose now that he knew I wasn't so easily breakable, he let the whole china doll treatment drop.

I don't think I've ever bee happier . . .

But, alas, I needed to get him back. I crushed myself to him, winding my arms around his neck, and sighing into his mouth. Suddenly he stiffened, and he broke away from the embrace. I wobbled a little, but remained steady.

"Damn it, Bella!" Edward growled.

Still a little breathless, I smirked. "You shouldn't have tried to win me over like that. That serves you right."

An outraged expression covered his face. "Don't you realize how close I was to biting you and sucking you dry?" He hissed. Suddenly, he turned away, grabbing my arm and pulling me with him as he strode into the forest.

"You'll be the death of me, Bella." He groaned, running a hand over his face.

"Come on; let's go before I do something really stupid." And then he was running, pulling me roughly onto his back, and I had to latch my arms and legs around him. I watched the underbrush pass us by, and for the first time, I felt faintly queasy as he just barely dodged the trees.

Soon we stopped, and I unlocked my arms and legs from around him, but I fell down on the ground.

"Argh!" I fell to the ground on my back heavily. I was looking up at the sky, no doubt with a 'how-did-I-get-down-here?' look, and Edward was staring at me with a mixture of his previous irritation and bafflement on his face. Then he broke out into roaring laughter.

Irritated, and feeling a little hurt, I got up and brushed off the dirt and twigs from off of my back and jeans— this only made him laugh harder. Turning in what I knew was the direction of the baseball field, I marched off. Or, I was, but Edward's hand had encased my wrist so I stopped moving.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked curiously.

"To play some baseball, obviously you're to busy busting a gut to play." I sniffed. I tugged at my wrist, but he tugged back, and the two actions caused me to fall back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and nuzzled his face into the side of my neck.

"I'm sorry, Bella don't be mad, it's just the look on your face when you were on the ground—" He shook a little with suppressed laughter before he cleared his throat and calmed down. I jerked forward, and his hold loosened a bit before he held me more securely to his chest.

"Oh, you're the only one who can get mad? And helping me up never crossed your damn mind did it?" I snarled, and struggled with renewed vigor. He had a hard time keeping me under control, and I almost broke free, but as soon as he felt me surge forward to run away from him, he clamped his hands around my arms and pushed my back to his chest as he fell to sit Indian-style on the ground.

"I'm not mad at you." He said softly to me.

"You were mad—"

"I'm angry at myself, never at you Bella. Look what I do, I can't control myself to not drink you dry; I can't even help you up like the gentleman my mother taught me to be." He explained, softly trailing his fingertips up and down my arm. I sighed, smiling ruefully to myself when all my irritation at him melted away with each breath I felt him take. I snuggled back into him to show I wasn't mad anymore, and he kissed me in thanks. He rose up fluidly, bringing me up with him, and taking my hand in his, we walked through the bushes until we came to the baseball field.

Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were sitting on some rocks a few yards down from us. Alice and jasper were pitching the ball back and forth between them, and I appraised the way they threw the ball. Alice was like a snake, pitching with her wrist, not really using her arm. Jasper was more casual, using his entire arm, but I would not be fool enough to mistake his casual approach to signify his throws held nothing behind them. He could throw a good one. Carlisle looked to be marking the bases, which were a considerable distance apart.

I caught Jasper's attention, and he gave me a sunny smile as he waved to me. Alice turned around, beaming and waving as she bounced. I laughed, waving back just as enthusiastically as Alice. Alice giggled, and the pair returned to pitching, this time clearly showing off. I chuckled, shaking my head at them, as I followed Edward. he turned to give me a warm look, and a soft smile as he leaned down to give me a peck.

Once the three on the rocks spotted us, they rose. Esme and Emmett came toward us, but Rosalie did not. She paused to nod her head in greeting toward me, and I did the same. Then she smirked at my impassive face, and strode off to the baseball diamond. I smirked.

_Oh, soon you will fall just like the rest of them. You'll be my friend soon enough, _I warned her silently. My inner voice was doing a look-at-me-I'm-a-mad-disturbing-scientist-laugh, however that sounds.

Yes, I just said I can't describe how my inner voice's maniacal laugh sounds. I'm just that screwed up.

The thunder rumbled ominously in the distance, and I grinned wildly. Ah, I was getting so pumped! I needed to run this off!

Emmett got to us first. "Spooky isn't it?"

"More like fucking awesome." I said, adrenaline causing an almost imperceptible tremor in my voice. Emmett smiled widely, laughing boisterously in surprise.

"Wahoo, Eddie, what a girl you got there!" Emmett hollered good naturedly. Edward laughed, looking at me cautiously, before his eyes widened. I grinned wickedly— he had figured it out.

Before he could say anything though, I had gotten around them and sprinted to Carlisle— that took like three seconds, and I wasn't even trying hard, you know?

"Old man, you got my bat?" I asked him happily. Ruffling my hair at the term, "old man", he gave me a bright red bat, and I kissed his cheek before I spun back around—

"You are NOT going to be playing baseball." Edward growled his face a hair's breadth away from me. I set my face stubbornly.

"Yes I am Carlisle said I could." I told him matter-of-factly. He glowered, getting ready to tell me off, before Alice danced her way to us. Well, let me not exaggerate, because technically she ran to us. But she was so graceful she ran like a gazelle.

She came to a fluid stop in front of us. "It's time." She announced.

"Oh, wait! Jasper, you got it?" I smiled when Jasper nodded, bringing out of his bag a set of iPod stereo speakers. I took my iPod out of my bag, and skipped over to set it up.

"Why did you bring your iPod to the game?" Rosalie asked, not unkindly. Well, she was trying. I didn't turn away as I answered, setting up the "Play Ball" playlist.

"Ugh, don't tell me you guys play this silent? You'll see, having a soundtrack makes the experience even better." I grinned reassuringly at her as I finished up. The speakers belted out; _let's start a Riot _by Hinder. The Cullen's whooped and hollered their appreciation.

Uncle Carli immediately pushed me to his side. "I call Bella on my team!" He said smugly, looking at Edward huff and stomp off. I pushed his side slightly, and he grinned.

"Oh yeah! Tiger's with us!" Emmett whooped, and he and Jasper loped over to us. Rosalie, Alice, and Edward were there own team.

"You sure you want Edward and me to be on a team together?" Alice said, smiling wickedly, loping an arm through Edward's daintily.

Carlisle smiled slowly. "Tell me, Alice, can you see our futures?"

Alice smiled confidently, even as her eyes took on a blank stare. But then, her smile slipped slowly.

"Why is our future murky?!" Alice snapped, looking directly at me. I bowed my head in apology.

"It's my fault, I'd wager, you probably can't see other species as clearly as humans and vampires."

Alice sighed heavily. "It's alright Bella. Sorry for snapping."

The song had changed to _Fast Rave _by Darude when Emmett went up to bat. He bobbed his head to the music, giving me a grin when he saw me swaying in place to the music too. He twirled he bat like a baton for a moment, then held it steadily as he waited for the ball. Alice was up to pitch. She held still for a moment, her arm raised with the ball held delicately in her slim fingers. Then, like a cobra, she snapped the ball forward. Emmett hit the ball with a thunderous crack, and I understood the need for thunder. We I played with the clan, we played far out in the desert so there was no need for storms to mask our sound.

Emmett managed to get to second base before Rosalie caught the ball. I cheered for Emmett, and then for Jasper when he stepped up to the plate. Alice allowed a smile to grace her features at Jasper before she slipped back into her composed mask. Her hand snaked out again, and Jasper missed.

"Strike 1," Esme called out in a lovely clear voice.

Jasper smirked, before getting into position again. Alice smiled widely before she threw again, and though Jasper was close, he didn't get it through.

"Strike 2!" Esme said.

Jasper scowled, but then his face grew impassive, and Alice's brow furrowed a tiny bit. Alice threw a curveball, but Jasper hit it hard and as soon as the ball flew he threw down the bat and ran. The rest of our team cheered and screamed for Jasper and Emmet to run. Rosalie was the one to catch the ball, but Emmet had already made it past the home base and Jasper was one the third.

I was up to bat now, and the Cullen's were catcalling and cheering. Edward was the only one to cheer me on from the other team. The iPod changed to the perfect song for this moment. _Super massive Black Hole _by Muse. **(AN: LMAO, i just couldn't resist you know?)** I smiled languidly and twirled to the base. The Cullen's cheered me and laughed. I held my bat securely, and waited for Alice. She giggled, waggling her fingers at me. I gave a short playful growl and she in turn snarled. Then she threw the ball, but it was too low, so I let it pass.

"Strike 1," Esme called out.

"Not so confident now, are you, Bella?" Rosalie jeered.

"Oh, don't worry about my confidence level, just work on managing yours." I called sweetly, and she glared at me with black hatred.

_Psh, is that supposed to be a death glare? I've seen better from a cat. _

Alice threw another one, and this was the perfect opportunity. Acting fast, I slammed the bat into the ball, and sent it off not far enough to be a foul, but Rosalie and Edward never saw it coming. While they stared in amazement, I started running. Rosalie was the first to break out of her gaping.

"Edward, go now!" She screamed, and like that Edward flashed out of sight.

_Hm, he is pretty fast. I think I could take him though. _I thought absently as I urged jasper to go faster. Jasper had just passed home base, when Alice suddenly got a dazed look on her face. Edward returned, running like a bat out of hell, coming quickly to my side. His frozen eyes were quickly roving over the forest on the other side.

"Stop!" Alice cried. Everyone had crowded around her, and Jasper hovered over her, leaning over her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What did you see, Alice?" I asked her, holding Edward's hand as we walked towards the rest of the group. Alice looked at me with both fear and regret.

"Nomads— three of them; they heard us playing and want to join." All of the Cullen's eyes quickly darted towards me. I surprised them by snorting.

"Okay then, no problem right? Let's see what they got?" I said tersely, a little miffed at them for thinking I would be harmed by other vampires. The rest of them reluctantly left my sides, but Edward switched with Esme, to call the game, and I was taken out, so the game was a fair three-on-three. Edward wasn't really watching the game though; he was busy trying to get a lock on the nomad's minds. The other's played half heartedly, probably worried about the same thing Edward was.

I was so busy mulling over my thoughts, that I was startled when Edward tensed. The Cullen's had stopped playing, and were looking towards the forest. I did the same, and then I saw them.

10 miles directly ahead were three nomads. Edward pulled me behind him as he strode towards his family, and the others oriented themselves around us, in a cautious stance.

The one originally in front moved to the side, and another got in front. A vampire with dark skin and dreads, he looked to be wearing a cotton cravat, with a leather jacket, and no shirt. The one who had moved back was average and non-descript looking like his other friends— besides the beauty that all vampires had. He had long dirty blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, and was only wearing a black leather jacket and jeans with hiking boots. The third was a female, and she was probably the most striking of the group. She had a gait that was distinctly feline, and her eyes darted all around the area. But what made her stand out was her mass of long red hair. It had twigs and other small debris in it, but it quivered in the breeze, so it looked like flames.

Their names were, respectively, Laurent, James, and Victoria, and I hoped to God I would never have to see them again.

They walked towards us, almost looking like they could and possibly would slip into a crouch. I had to fight back the snarls and hisses that were trying to make their way out from my mouth. Jasper glanced at me, surprised, then Edward looked down at me in confusion to. But I paid no mind to them. Previous experience taught me to never look away from those three.

Carlisle stepped forward, and raised his hand in greeting.

"Greetings, my name is Carlisle. This is my family— my mate Esme, and my children, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Edward and Bella." I knew what Uncle Carli was trying to do; he wanted to not draw attention to me. But he blew it the minute he said my name.

James snapped his head forward, and Edward growled in reaction to his thoughts.

"Isabella, could that truly be you?" his soft sinister smile twisted his features. Beside him, Victoria tittered behind her hand— I always hated that bitch.

I walked forwards, ignoring the warning hisses, and dodging the hands that tried to pull me back. I stood right next to Carlisle, but Edward wasted no time as he stepped up next to me, growling at the three in front of us.

"How unpleasant to see you James, Victoria, and Laurent." I said dryly. Victoria smirked at me, and said in her creepy voice, "Look! If it isn't little Bella Boo." Her voice was one you would think belonged to a blonde ringlets girl who ate pink bubblegum. Like Marylyn Monroe, in a way. The sound of her voice made me sick.

I smiled overly-sweetly to her. "Vicki, still playing James' whore?" I laughed cheerily when she roared at me. Edward crouched down and roared back at her, but his was much more intimidating.

"Well, Bella, I recall saying the next time I saw you, I would rip your heart from your chest." James said darkly to me, still smiling that soft and twisted smile of his.

I snorted, tossing my hair back proudly as I retorted, "And If I recall correctly, you were saying that while Victoria and Laurent were carrying you away as you held both your legs and your left hand to your chest because I had ripped them from you with my own teeth."

That seemed to strike a nerve, as the smile dropped from his face and he lunged for me. I made to lunge back, but as my feet left the ground, and I had already shifted to a Bengal tiger, Edward, Carlisle, and jasper had put their arms around me to distract me. I fought with them as they wrestled me to the ground, and Rosalie, Alice and Emmett leaped in front of me, baring their teeth at the enemy and growling murderously.

"Leave now!" Emmett snarled at them. Laurent held up his hands, signaling his surrender.

"Yes, of course, we shall leave. James, Victoria," Laurent snapped their names, his voice now icily cold, "let's _go_." They both hesitated for a second, before springing up and running back with Laurent. As soon as they left our field of sight, Edward hauled me on to my feet and started dragging me to the forest's edge.

_What are you doing?! _I roared at him, and he looked down at me furious as he continued to drag me to the forest.

"He's going to track you! I have to get you out of here! Now either you start moving, or change back so I can take you." He said, his livid tone making me shiver.

_I know the way back, just keep going. _I said grimly, and we were off. Alice and Emmett were behind us too, but Edward was going so fast that they were starting to trail behind.

"Edward!" Alice called, but he ignored her and ran even faster. I was having no trouble keeping up with him. He got to the Jeep and yanked open the door, motioning hastily for me to get in. I jumped in and morphed back to my human skin, and gave a relieved sigh when Emmett jumped in next to me and Alice hopped into the front seat. Edward quickly cut the engine on, and drove out of there.

"So James is stupid enough to try to track me?" I spat, and Emmett glanced at me with a smirk on his lips. He must like my more irrational side.

"We need to get you out of here." Edward ground out.

"Edward, wait a minute just—" Alice started to say.

"No! He's a tracker Alice! The hunt is his _obsession!_" Edward roared.

I gasped when it all clicked for me. Edward was driving out of town! What about Charlie though? He would be worried sick if I just disappeared, and the Cullen's would be the first list of suspects.

"Edward, you have to take me back. I can't leave, what about Charlie?!" I shouted at him, trying to get him to listen to me.

"You know we can't leave Charlie!" I pleaded, and Edward jerked the car to a complete start.

"Listen to her Edward, she's right." Alice spoke calmly. Edward snarled at her, turning to glare at her. They stared at each other for several moments.

I cleared my throat. "Edward listen—"

"No." he interrupted. Alice glared at him, provoked.

I ignored his anti-productive attitude.

_Ha! Anti-productive . . . oh man, I totally forgot, this plan is going to make me miss that marathon of the Office season1. Darn!_

"You take me back to Charlie," I hurried when I saw him glare at me through the mirror, "I make up some excuse so I can leave. The tracker will hear me and leave Charlie alone. Then we can go wherever the hell you want."

The car was silent as they all stared at me, speculating.

"That's not a bad idea." Emmett mused, breaking the quiet.

"She's right Edward that could work." Alice spoke up again.

"I don't want him within a hundred miles of her." Edward argued.

"He won't get through us." Emmett said, confident as always.

Edward sighed, pressing his fingers to his temples. "Your leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees you or not. Pack a bag, and then get to your car. You have 15 minutes, do you hear me?" He sounded worn and stressed as he put the Jeep into gear and headed back into the direction of town.

As Edward formulated a game plan, I started thinking about my alibi. Charlie knew I had some close friends in Phoenix. Perhaps I could get away with saying I missed them too much? No, too weak of an excuse . . . wait; weak . . . Charlie knows how accident prone one of my friends, Chester, was . . . it didn't matter if Chester wasn't there but in Peru, it would work! I would simply say Chester was badly injured, and I needed to get down there NOW. I gave myself a smug pat on the back— mentally of course, though there was a time I actually did that. I got some looks that day. . .

"What will we do with the Jeep?" Alice asked.

"You're driving it home." Edward said in a steely voice.

"No." Alice said calmly.

Edward started cursing lowly under his breath, but I still heard some of the words. Half of the words I didn't even know existed. Wow, Edward has a dirty mouth.

"I think you should let me go alone." I said quietly.

"Bella, just this once, do it my way, please." Edward spoke between clenched teeth.

"Look, if you and I disappear, Charlie is going to notice, and my fabulous alibi will be for nothing."

"That doesn't matter. We will make sure he's safe, and that's what counts."

"Oh yeah, and what about James?" I demanded. "He's going to think you are with me, wherever that may be.

Okay, now Emmett was just starting to get insulting with the amount of surprise on his face.

"Edward, she's right. Listen to her." He urged.

"Yes, she is." Alice nodded sagely.

"I cannot allow that." Edward's voice was icy.

"Emmett should stay too, James most certainly saw Emmett."

"What?" Emmett whipped around to face me.

"You'll have a better chance at getting him here." Alice agreed.

Edward looked at her like she lost all her common sense— which, I suppose, to him, she had.

"Of course not, Jasper and I will take her." Alice replied smartly.

I could see our logic was working on him. "Stay here for about a week— or a few days," I amended hastily when I saw has face. "Let Charlie see that you aren't aware of where I am, and lead James off into the wilderness of the jungles for all I give a shit. Then come and meet me, suing a roundabout route of course, and Jazzy and Ali can go home."

I could see he was thinking it over,

"Meet where exactly?"

"Phoenix."

"No. He'll be able to hear that's where you're going." He said impatiently.

"And he'll think it's a ruse. I know James, and he would never look at the most obvious choice, because he knows I'm good at this, and any veteran of the game knows not to go where you say you will." I explained.

"And if that fails?"

"There's a shit load of people in phoenix. And I won't be going to my old house, at any rate." I said patiently.

"Oh?" He looked lethal.

"I'm old enough to get my own place."

"We'll be with her at all times." Alice reminded him, and I mouthed a thank you to her, which she accepted with a nod and a smile.

"Can Jasper handle it?"

"Give him some credit," both Alice and I complained simultaneously. Alice grinned at me when I winked at her and continued, "Jasper would never hurt his freedom, and he would never hurt you like that."

Edward smiled as if remembering a forgotten memory. Perhaps Jasper told them of the red hawk who evaded him time and time again.

"Can _you _handle it?" he asked.

Then graceful, petite little Alice pulled back her cherry pink lips and gave a horrific and guttural snarl that had the hairs on the back of my neck prickling in warning.

_Whoa._

"Alright, but keep your opinions to yourself." He muttered, smiling.

* * *

**Hello my wonderful ppl. Reviews are like Edward on a rug sitting by the open fire waiting for you. MM, MM, MM, Toasty. . . **


	19. Okay, now I'm REALLY going to kill you!

"No, Edward, I'm sorry but I have to go! I wish you could come but— he needs me!" I cried as I slammed the door in a shocked Edward's face. I sprinted up the stairs as Charlie shouted my name. I barreled into my room, Charlie following, but I locked my door before he could enter. He pounded relentlessly on the door.

**YAHOOOO!!!!!!! So this is the last chappie readers aren't you excited??!?!?!?!?! I humbly apologize for the nearly 3 month delay, but school-and life in general- have beenw aying in heavily on me! I have grades to maintaing after all. On another note, the real reason i finished up this chappie was because i just saw Remember me today!! Gosh, it was good. It was funny to hear rpattz call the nypd pusies, though. LOL. Anywhooo, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Twilight, i'd have rpattz on Facebook. Alas, i do not-- for both dreams!**

* * *

"Bella! What happened?!" Charlie hollered as he continued his incessant pounding. I wasted no time in diving under my bed for my special traveling messenger bag, which I had personalized over the years and declared finished two summers ago. Along with it, I yanked out the cash from my piggy bank and stuffed it in. When I rose up, Edward was already in the room, throwing clothes at me, as I stuffed them in.

"Now is _so_ not the time Dad!" I hollered back as I made sure to grab my special "kick-ass" outfit. The memories of all the vampires and other shifters I defeated— and sometimes killed— in this outfit brings back memories . . . Edward didn't know, but I planned to finish my business with James. Once. And. For. All.

"Hurry up." Edward whispered to me as he jumped out the window. I yanked open my door and sprang past Charlie into the bathroom to get my toiletries. This time I didn't close the door so Charlie kept up a steady flow of talk.

"Bella where are you going? What happened, did that Cullen boy do something to you, because if he did, I—"

Sighing impatiently, I slid past Charlie and bounded down the stairs two at a time. I whirled around to face Charlie and said patiently, yet rushed, "It's got nothing to do with Edward. My friend down In Phoenix called to tell me my other friend is badly hurt in the hospital and is frantic. He needs me there, and I have to go, you understand, don't you? I owe this dude so many things, to not go is criminal."

Charlie floundered for a second, but then started again. "But, this is such a last-minute thing, I mean; you aren't going to drive down there now?"

I could see Charlie didn't have much of an argument, so grinning I skipped to him and kissed his cheek like the good daughter I am.

_I can't believe I didn't choke on that lie! _I bit my lip to muffle my snickers.

"Don't worry, I'll call you in the morning, okay?" Waggling my fingers at him, I grabbed my coat and my keys and dashed out of there, making sure that I had everything I needed. Jumping into my Road King, I started him up and gunned the engine. I was driving carefully, but I still scanned the forest on either side of the road. My instincts were telling me, that James or perhaps one of his cronies is following me. Somebody else was on my tail, but I just didn't know— suddenly, headlights flew behind me, and I tensed. Upon closer inspection, I saw it was only Emmett's jeep.

A loud thud on my driver's side startled me, and I screamed.

"It's only me, Bella." Edward said, as he opened my door. He gently shuffled me to the side as he took the wheel and drove. The tires never moved an inch, the stupid, beautiful, ultra-perfect bastard.

"I could have driven to your house." I pointed out quietly, but Edward just gave me a look, and I knew not to say anything else. Honestly, he needn't inconvenience him and his family. I was more than capable of taking on James, and Victoria. Laurent, I knew wouldn't bother me. I decided though, that I would tell him this at the Cullen mansion.

Soon, my entourage arrived at the house, and Emmett was by my door in a flash, opening my door. I saw he was about to pick me up, but I wasn't having it and ducked out from under him and loped to the open door where Esme was silhouetted by the lights. When I got to her she hugged me close and brought me in. Edward followed with my bag, and so did Alice and Emmett.

Esme walked over to the back of the house, and touching some hidden key pad, metal shutters came down the glass wall.

"We're going to have to break into groups," Edward wasted no time in ordering everyone, "Rosalie, Esme, you take Bella's car and—"

I had to stop him there. This was ridiculous! I could kill them on my own, and _nobody _was touching the King.

"Edward, wait." I said forcefully, and he glared at me with black eyes, obviously exasperated with my interruption. I continued on anyway, in a stern tone. "You don't even need to do this! I have a simpler plan."

"It was your plan to go to Phoenix." He said through his teeth.

I snorted, amused. "That was just to get you to calm down, now wait!" I said sternly when he made to interrupt me. "Just listen. Let me find James, I can kill him easily. And Victoria too, should she wish it—"

Edward growled, seething in anger. "Are you insane?! I won't allow you to go and get yourself killed." He snarled. He had stalked closer to me as he said this, so he towered over me.

I growled at him, and he froze, shocked at the ferocity in my growl. I sounded just like his kind when I growled. Little did he know, I could make my growl even scarier. And he knew then.

I meant business.

From the corner of my eye, I could see the rest of them standing still, staring at the two of us in shock, especially me. I suppose it hadn't really sunk in for them that I was a predator, and every bit as dangerous as them, maybe even a bit more, depending on my mood that day. Well, it sure as hell did now.

"No! He is my problem. Remember, I have killed more vampires than you, I'll wager that. I've no doubt that the only person who tops me by a mile is Jasper. I'm no foolish cub, looking for glory. I can handle it." I growled out furiously. Edward assessed me coolly with black eyes; he knew why I was growling at him. I was no cub; I was a wolf, an eagle, a _lioness. _And he was trying to take my kill, and I would not allow that.

He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Please," he pleaded softly. "Just do this my way, for a little while. Go with Alice and Jasper to Phoenix. Carlisle, Emmett, and I will track down James." His eyes returned briefly to a dark amber color, pleading with me to let him do this.

I snarled, but backed away, turning my head to stare out the front windows. I dipped my head in acknowledgment and submission, and immediately the bustle restarted. I fished my keys out my pocket, and threw them to Rosalie, who caught them without even looking.

She started off with Esme, and then stopped. I watched her, and she turned toward me. Her eyes held mine for a few seconds, then flitted to out the door. She clutched the keys a bit tighter, and then mumbled, "I'll take care of your car. I think it will be best if I don't go above 100." Then she and Esme were gone. I had to smirk, before I turned to follow Alice and Jasper to the garage.

"Bella." Edward said stiffly. I turned around, and whatever I was about to say died in my throat when I caught the black, dead eyed stare he set on me. He strode to me swiftly, crushing me to him so forcefully I was lifted off the ground. He crushed his lips to mine, and for a second, I returned his fervor— and then he let go, and was out the door.

My eyes filled with tears, but they didn't drop. I made a 'tch' sound, and quickly jogged over to Jasper and Alice. The car was already going, and as Jasper plopped down in the driver's seat, Alice ushered me into the back before flashing over to the passenger seat. The headlights were turned on, and we drove out into the cover of night. The only break in the black, devoid of stars, was our headlights as we raced down the highway.

I don't remember when we got there. I was drifting from the rough rasp of a barely felt sleep, and the numbing, eye-pricking sensation of 24-hour alertness. It was both disorienting and annoying. I needed to be refreshed and ready to go whenever James gave the signal. Lord knows I would never win against James if I was a bumbling, stumbling, bleary-eyed fool. I took the time to refresh myself with the rugged, open blazing beauty of Phoenix. The sun bore down on the land, and I smiled at the return of the sun. We were near the airport, I could tell. Jasper must be headed for the hotel near here. I think I remember mumbling out the directions to him when Alice asked.

The large, grandiose hotel loomed before us, nearly glowing in its pale cream exterior from the reflection of the sun. Jasper parked in the shaded cover, throwing his keys to the valet as he and Alice strode into the hotel, going directly to the concierge desk. I stared around as they handled their arrangements, and followed them when they beckoned to me. We were placed in a lovely suite, with tow bedrooms and a flat screen TV in the living room. The sunlight lit up the room, and I was sorely tempted to restrain Jasper when he closed the curtains, but I knew it was necessary.

I was growing anxious. Edward had yet to call me, and it seemed he nor had Uncle Carli had made contact with Alice. Gah! I need to just walk off this excess energy. Or . . . I could fly!

"Alice," I called, and suddenly she was there, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Yes?' She asked sweetly, her large eyes glittering at me. I smiled at her. Suddenly, she frowned, and said firmly, "Absolutely not, it's too dangerous."

I made an annoyed sound in the back of my throat. "What's dangerous about me going out for a flight? It's not like he can shoot me down, Alice!"

Jasper appeared then, towering over us as he leaned against the wall.

"She is right Bell," he said, a soft drawl in his voice, "it's just not a good idea for you to go off on your lonesome right now."

I snorted, smirking. "Well shucks, Huckleberry, you're a knight in shining armor." I growled at him when he ruffled my hair in retaliation.

"Look, I understand you need to let off steam, but you're just going to have to find a way to do it inside this suite." Alice said, sounding genuinely apologetic.

I sighed. "Alice, any word from them?"

Her eyes regarded me thoughtfully. "No, not yet."

My throat tightened a little. "Is that bad?"

She shook her head reassuringly. "No, not necessarily. It just means they have nothing to report, that's all."

I was still worried sick, but I let her words pacify me. I forced myself to think about what I would do to get rid of at least half this pent-up energy. What could I morph into that would allow me to enjoy myself? I'm pretty sure my face lit up like a fucking match when I thought of it. How could I not have thought of it before?

I knew Jasper and Alice were staring at me, but I couldn't care. I hopped off the couch, and then sprang into the air, over the table that sat in between the couch and entertainment center. Midair, I felt my body becoming shorter, more compact. Fur grew over my body and clothes, and my ears became large and floppy. When I landed on all fours, I was a puppy, specifically, a chocolate Labrador. Alice squealed, clapping her hands in delight, and Jasper laughed at me. I charged at him, and grabbing hold of the hem of his jeans between my teeth, flung my head side to side.

"Hey!" Jasper cried out, as he gently shook his leg to dislodge me.

_Oh, I'm sorry, were those expensive? Not anymore! _I snickered as he tried to get back at me for saying that. Alice tried to act like she was put out, but she soon got to laughing, as well as Jasper.

I let him go, and went off gamboling through the suite. I played a game of catch with Alice. She would throw the ball to me, and I would hit the ball back (just like Airbud, remember him?), with my nose. I chased my tail around for Alice and jasper's amusement. Then, I jumped up and down on the soft, springy bed in my room.

I heard the vibration from Alice's phone in her pocket as she sat in the living room. I immediately stopped my jumping, and jumped to the floor at the foot of the bed. Had they called at last? My question was answered when I heard uncle Carli's voice through Alice's phone.

"Yes, I understand." There was silence on the line as I guessed the phone was being passed to somebody. Then I heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

_Somebody cue the chorus of heavenly-to-sinfully-sexy-to-be-from-heaven-angels!_

"Alice, could you please get Bella, and put her on the phone?" Edwards asked smoothly. I was already zipping from the bedroom to the living room, yipping happily.

"I think she heard." Alice said, with a smile in my direction. As I bounced on the sofa, I was already back in my human form. I took the phone from Alice and with relief breathed into it, "Edward."

"Hello my love." Edward cooed into the phone. I wanted to melt into the couch and just listen to Edward croon, but I had priorities.

"Is everyone alright, are you alright? Edward, where's James, did the slimy son of a bitch slip past you, that oily snake?" I asked him urgently. There was laughter from my end, and I heard laughter from his end of the phone, his relieved and slightly surprised laughter stood out prominently to me though.

"First off, where did you learn such language fit for only a bar of disreputable mention? Second," here he let out a frustrated sigh, "Yes, he escaped. We think he's heading for Phoenix, he must have figured it out. The female escaped from Esme and Rosalie."

_Ugh! Irritating, kitty wannabe loser hoe!_

I growled in irritation. "Well, then, are you coming back?"

"Yes. We need to take you somewhere else, so I'll be there first thing in the morning. I will keep you safe, Bella." He said seriously, so I knew there was no room for argument. But I still couldn't help but try.

"I can be perfectly safe— if, you let me fight him, and—" His frustrated snarl caught me off guard.

"That is simply out of the question." He said sharply, and I sighed gustily when I realized I would have to take matters into my own hands. But I dared not dwell on my plans, lest Alice should see them and tattle. She seemed like the type, the pixie.

"Fine, then. Hurry, I miss you. I love you." I reminded him softly.

"Can you believe that after everything I've done to you, I love you too?" Edward laughed wearily.

I chuckled. "I would hope so, or else everything we're doing would be for nothing." We hung up after another hushed 'I love you' from each other. I handed the phone back to Alice, who I had forgotten was even next to me. We smiled briefly at each other, before suddenly she caught a vision. Her hand was moving in a strange sort of way, and it was curled, like she was trying to hold something.

"Jasper," I called warily. And he was there in a flash, bowed protectively over Alice, hands on her shoulders. He noticed her hand movements, and quickly shot out the room, then back with a pen and some stationary paper. I then realized she was drawing. She drew a room, but it looked like it was drawn from the point of view of someone facing south, where they could see everything. There was a long bar on the wall, like the kind dancer's stretched on. There was a TV, and a VCR, and a door to the west, with the exit sign above it. Alice drew in some more details, like the hardwood floor, and other such things before she snapped back to reality with us.

"What could it be?" Jasper asked Alice quietly, as their heads bent together over the paper.

Alice shook her head doubtfully, "I don't know."

I bent over the both of them to get a better look at the room. I recognized it, and I told tem so. "It's a ballet studio." I said in a sort of offhand manner, but inside I wondered; would this be where I destroyed James?

Alice and Jasper both turned to stare at me heavily. My instincts were rumbling under the surface of my skin, and I suddenly found myself growing angry with them for looking me directly in the eye. That would be the wolf in me, so I took a deep, calming breath, and calmed myself.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Alice's wind chime and soprano voice asked me steadily. I nodded, and pointed to the bar along the wall. "That would be the place all the dancers did their warm-up stretches. I had one exactly in that place in the old dance studio I used to go to. And there was A TV and VCR, but on the opposite side of the room from where it is now. And right there, that's the observation glass, there's a waiting room right on the other side of it."

Jasper took my hand in his. "You said that you used to go to a dance studio just like that. Is this the same one?"

I shrugged, shaking my head as I answered, "I'm pretty sure most standard ballet rooms are like that."

"Would you have any reason to go there now?" Alice inquired.

_Yes, _a tiny voice said, but instead I replied aloud, "No, I was soon too graceful for the teacher." Then I gave a lighthearted little laugh.

Alice joined in with my laugh. "True, you're very graceful, more graceful than most vampires I've seen."

"And yet, with all that, I'm still prone to an attack of clumsiness at the oddest times." I said incredulously, and we all shared a good laugh at that.

Jasper ordered me some food on room service, and he must have remembered that I eat more than the average human, because he ordered cheeseburger and fries, a coke, salad, a steak, and two slices of cheesecake. I had never felt so close to full since I turned 17, last September. After the party Renee threw me, I had sneaked off to the party the clan was throwing me. They had mounds of food, and as guest of honor I was to taste each dish before anyone else could eat it. That was the first time since I had become what I was that I felt full.

I was unused to feeling so filled, so I became sleepy and was content to watch the news on the TV. Alice and Jasper were like sitting statues, just watching the TV in total silence. Why can't they just make mindless chatter like regular people?

Soon, I grew tired from both their non-stimulating silent conversations and my own human self, and dragged myself from the couch to the room. I grabbed my pajamas and a towel from under the sink, and practically fell into the shower. I felt myself sway under the all too nice hot spray from the shower head as I bathed.

Once I was dressed, and my hair dry, I fell with a soft thud onto the hotel bed. I barely managed to wiggle under the covers before I fell off into a deep, dreamless sleep. I awoke when the heat of the room stifled me under the covers, and the sun's rays sucker punched me in the face. I felt better though, even with the unnecessarily abrupt wake-up call. I got ready for the day. My instincts were on hyper-alert today. I found out why soon enough.

I had gotten out of the shower, and my towel was still wrapped around me when my cell phone rang. Eagerly, I opened the phone without even checking caller id, for I assumed I knew who it was.

"Hello?" I said quickly.

"Bella!" my mother's frantic voice met my ears instead of the smooth voice of my love. Sighing in both, relief at hearing my mother's voice, and exasperation that it wasn't the person I wanted I soothed her as best as I could.

"Mom, it's alright." I said comfortingly.

"Bella, Bella, where are you?!" She cried.

"Take a deep breath mom!" I laughed, but my laughter cut off quickly when a new voice came on the phone.

"Schools don't protect the information of their students very well." James said in an amicable, conversational tone. As if we were talking about the weather.

"How did you—"

"If you wan to insure your mother's safety. You'll say what I tell you, okay? Say, yes, mom."

I was white with anger, and I struggled to not break my phone. "Yes, mom." I said, trying to hide the strain in my voice.

"We can do better than that," James said, chiding me. I felt bile in my throat, but I swallowed it down.

"Now, I know your other friends are coming down to Phoenix from the airport, and you're going to meet them soon. But you're going to take a detour. Do you think you can get away from your two friends, Bella?"

"Yes, mom." I said calmly.

"Very good!" James sounded pleased. "Now, after you get away from your friends, I want you to catch a cab to the ballet studio, the one by your house? You know which one I'm talking about, right?"

"Of course, mom."

"Good. I'll see you in a while Bella. Don't tell your friends about this Bella, I'll know if you do. You don't want anything to happen to your mother, do you?"

"NO." I said emphatically.

"Careful, Bella, don't lose your temper. You could lose more than that if you don't do as I say. See you later, Bella."

"Bye, mom." I said, and when he hung up the phone, I whipped it into the bed. I didn't fell any better when I heard the heavy thump, I would have proffered if I could throw it into the wall. But I liked that phone, and it would definitely alert Jasper and Alice that things were not happy goings in my world. Gah! I HATE James, I really do.

Well, since I knew a fight was imminent, I grabbed my fight outfit from my bag. **(AN: pics on profile!). **When I put it on, I took a big whiff. Ah, the smells of these clothes were bringing back good memories. Many painful memories, but still, all were good.

I made sure that my emotions were in check before I went into the living room. I spotted Alice, and walked toward her.

"Hey, Alice, is it alright if I write my mom a letter? Just so she doesn't worry," I explained. She looked at me carefully before nodding. I went back to the room, and ripped off a piece of paper from the hotel stationary, and grabbed a pen. This letter was really for Edward, so I carefully wrote down what I wanted him to know. That I was going to kill James and to just wait for me at the hotel, because I would be fine. Just in case though, I made sure he knew why, and where. As I folded the letter in three parts, I gave it a kiss for good luck, even thought I was confident in my abilities. I might be a good fighter, but James was no newborn, and worse he was a dirty fighter.

I gave the letter to Alice, who put it in her purse, and we left to the airport soon after. As we drove I thought about anything and everything but what I was about to do. I was running out of things to think about though, and I was relieved when Alice asked me a question.

"Bella?" she called my attention.

"Yes, Alice?" I replied kindly.

"Does vampire venom affect you?" She asked curiously. I smiled at her, when she turned around to look at me.

"Well, depends on what you mean. Do I turn into a vampire? No, I don't. However, you can sort of compare your venom to that of a snake, where it concerns my kind. We can withstand a certain amount of venom, the only side affect being pain, and how long the pain lasts depends on how much venom we took in to our system. But, if we take in too much venom, more than the amount we are able to take, then we suffer the pain for the full transformation time, and then we die."

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Well, how much can you stand?"

"Well, depends on the person. You know, size, age, and all that. Me, I can take about . . . hmm, I never really thought that much about it, but I'd say roughly, about 3 mouthfuls of venom. What I meant by mouthfuls is, when you change a human, you have to push venom into their systems, correct?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but from what I asked Carlisle, that sounds about right." She said cautiously.

I nodded. "Well, I can only take it if you push three mouthfuls of that into me. Of course, vampires don't realize they have to push he venom in to incapacitate us. So they usually just bite and think it's enough. I can tell you personally, just how many times their assumptions saved my life." I laughed, thinking back on it.

"That's not funny Bella. If Edward heard you talk like that, you'd never see the sun." Jasper drawled, but I saw a serious expression on his face. I snorted, tossing my dark brown hair over my shoulder.

"He's welcome to try." I said, and he laughed as he drove us into the airport parking lot. We hurried in to the airport terminal, and looked at the flights. Edward's would be coming in 20 minutes. I had 10 minutes. We walked over to the seats, and sat down. I waited four minutes before I spoke up.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said, as I stood up, patting imaginary dust from my jeans.

"I'll go with you," Alice said, standing up.

"Actually, could Jasper come? I'm feeling a little nervous." That was true enough. Jasper gave me a confused look before he said, "Sure, Bell."

We walked together, and Jasper slung his arm around my shoulder, pushing me into his side. I giggled and playfully punched his side. He looked down and gave me a lazy wink, and we laughed.

"You feel okay Bell? You're nervous, with a tiny hint of dread." Jasper asked, concerned. I nodded my head casually.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said as we walked up to the ladies room. He waited outside as I went in. I knew this bathroom had a second exit, so I dashed for it. Plowing through the exit I ran towards the airport exit. There was a cab waiting, so I hopped in and threw him some twenties as I told him where I wanted to go. The cab driver seemed surprised at my urgency, but nevertheless, he drove to my destination. It seemed like he couldn't go fast enough as we drove to my old home. When we got out, he tried to give me my change but I told him to keep it, and sprinted down the block, towards my ballet studio. It was a good thing no one was there, or else my speed would definitely attract attention.

I got there in 5 minutes, what would normally be a 30 minute walk. Pushing open the door, I flung myself up those stairs and barged through the door to the room I heard my mother's voice in.

"Mom? Mom!" I shouted.

"Bella!" I heard her cry frantically, but there was something off about her voice. I walked quickly to where her voice was, and pushed open the janitor's door. I froze when I saw there was only a TV. My mother was looking frantically for me in the video. I remember this, when we went to the pier, and I almost fell in.

Huh. The sneaky bastard tricked me.

"Kudos to you James. You really had me going there." I told him, knowing instinctively he was behind me. I turned, and there he was, with a video camera in his hands.

"I hope you don't mind. I just want to leave this for your Edward to see." He said, motioning to the camera when he saw me watching it. I turned around fully, watching as he walked over to a stand I hadn't noticed, and place it there.

"So, what now, Jimmy boy?" I asked him, arms crossed and my weight on my left leg. James looked at me with a playful scowl.

"Taunting gets you nowhere fast, Isabella except perhaps an early grave." He said lightly, as he started to walk around me. I followed him, so we where walking in a slow circle, never letting our eyes fall from each other.

"You don't seem angry that I tricked you into thinking your mother was here." He noted. My mother hadn't been terrified by the dark red eyes in the abnormally pale face, so I was glad. She didn't need my nightmares.

"I'm not." I said, relief saturating my voice.

"You really mean it." His dark eyes assessed me with interest.

"You know, I'm a little disappointed. I expected there to be more of a challenge; getting you here was too easy." He said casually. How calmly he spoke in the face of death, I thought bemused.

"Did you really think I would roll over and wait to die? With or without my mother here, I planned on killing you, surely you know that." I said, laughing lightly.

I grew serious. "Tell me truly James, why make a fuss now? Why not when we first met, or why couldn't you just run like last time?"

He hummed in thought, carefully choosing his words. "Well, it's true you always smelled good to me. And when we first met, I was foolish in ignoring my instincts, and that were telling me to watch for danger. I assumed you were a mere human, not a human who turned into a big cat! I decided to leave you for a time, revenge would be found later. This revenge will be sweet, Bella. Especially with your Edward, who will undoubtedly be angered by this? Do you think he'll want revenge, Bella?"

"No, of course not."

"Why not?" he sounded genuinely disappointed.

"I asked him not to." I replied seriously.

"And do you really think he'll listen?" Sarcasm lightly marred his otherwise light tone.

"Well, when he sees me well and alive and you in a fire, there won't be a need for revenge." I smiled sweetly at him.

"You are confident, Bella, I like that. No, though, you won't be escaping. There was only one other who escaped, and she had some outside help. If she had been born a hundred years earlier, then she would have been burned at the stake for her abilities. Thankfully for her, she was born in the 1920's, so her parents just chucked her into an asylum, when they realized she had visions. Poor wretch can't remember a single thing; she was locked up in the dark for a long time."

"Alice," I gasped.

"Yes, the little psychic in the Cullen's coven. She smelt only a little better than you, no offense," he sent me a truly apologetic glance. "You smell quite good. Floral, somehow." He took big whiff of the air, and I tried not to gag.

"Time to say goodbye, Bella." James crouched down, eyes locked in on mines.

I roared, and he looked taken aback at the ferocity of my roar. "Goodbye, James. I'll send Victoria my condolences." I sprung at him, transforming midair into a tiger.

James met me in mid-jump, and we crashed together into the floor. We sprung apart, and he lunged at me, I leaped nimbly out of the way, and as soon as my paws touched the ground I shot off toward James, hitting his midsection hard. He fell onto the floor with a crash, and I bit into his leg. He screamed in pain, and cursed at me as he tried to claw at my eyes so I would let go. I rose up on my hind legs, swinging him back and forth. I let him go after three shakes, and he flew into the mirrors breaking them. He leapt up and came at me. He feinted to the right, but I caught on, and jumped up into tea sir when he struck at me from the left. I landed on him, and tried to bite his eyes, but he punched me off him, and I flew to the opposite side of the room, crashing into the wall. I fell heavily to the floor, but I got up quickly, snarling as we stalked back to the middle of the room. We stalked each other in a circle, agitated.

I made the first move. I moved toward him in a zigzag motion, and he thought I would hit him from the right, so he flew back, but I fooled him. I leapt straight for him, and he roared in outrage when I sunk my claws into his chest. I raked my claws through his shirt, letting go at his belt. I sprung back to avoid a kick to the side, and we jumped at each other. We rolled on the floor, him snapping and punching, me holding on by sinking my teeth into his shoulder, and clawing at him. It hurt especially when he hit my rib, and I think he broke it. But I retaliated by jerking my head back violently, and ripping off his shoulder, and therefore his entire right arm. He howled in agony and rage. I spit his arm out, and then slashed at his face while he was too much in pain to hit back.

Suddenly, as I ripped James foot off, the entrance slammed open and the door was broken off its hinges. The Cullen's rushed in, and I was momentarily distracted. James sung his leg up, and his foot connected with under my chin, and I flew into the broken mirrors. My roar of pain mixed in with Edward's roar of fury as he flew at James.

I panicked, not wanting Edward to get hurt, so I immediately flew at James and Edward's tussling form. I yanked at James, leg, and ripped him from Edward.

"Bella, get back!" Edward yelled, and suddenly Emmett and Jasper were there, pulling James back. That's when I noticed that Alice was making a fire in the back, and they were demolishing James to put him in the fire.

Relieved that this was over, I morphed back into my human skin, and collapsed on my knees to the ground. Edward rushed over and grabbed me up by my shoulders, looking me into the eye.

"I told you to stay safe!" he said fiercely, through gritted teeth. I smiled tiredly.

"You were a fool to think I'd just listen and leave it at that." I said simply, and Edward rolled his eyes heavenward before embracing me in a kiss. I returned it back with a passion, and for a moment, I forgot that Alice, and Uncle Carli were probably watching, and that Emmett and Jasper were dancing around James' burning body. I was too tired, and Edward must have sensed that in my quaking limbs, because suddenly I was hoisted up into his arms.

"It's alright sweetheart, you can sleep." He murmured into my hair, as he swiftly walked out. The fire was getting hotter. Were they going to burn the entire building down? I was too sleepy to care that they were going to burn down the whole building. Fighting James had taken a lot form me.

"Carlisle, she has some injuries, should we take her to the hospital. I'm fairly sure she has broken rib." Edward's voice drifted, breaking the blackness for just a moment.

"No need. I heal really fast. Just bandage it, and slap on a couple band-aids for the big scratches and I'll be god as new by the morning I promise you." I mumbled drowsily.

"Well, then we can do that in the car. Come on, let's go home."

I let the peaceful black take over my world.

When I awoke, I was back in Forks Washington, and the moon had risen pale and large over the black forest. I was tempted to ask how we got her so fast, but I thought better of it. Edward once again lifted me in his arms as we walked to his house, but I didn't argue. I was still quite lethargic. He set me down once we were inside the brightly lit house, and Esme was quick to run to me and give me a hug. She smoothed back my hair ad smiled warmly at me.

"I'm so glad your okay." She said, and I smiled at her. I spotted Rosalie from the corner of my eye, and I turned to her, hand out in expectation. She threw me my keys, and I caught them easily, swinging the key chain around my index finger.

"How'd h run?" I asked her. She looked at me sheepishly, then returned her eyes to her knotted fingers.

"It runs great. I could get it to run faster though." She said stiffly. I nodded, but didn't comment on that as I plodded up the stairs. Edward was right behind me, keeping one hand resting lightly on my back.

He led me to his room, which I hadn't noticed had its own bathroom. I turned to him, about to ask something, but he beat me to the punch.

"Alice will leave you some clothes on the sink." He said taking my hand in his and giving it a reverent kiss. I smiled wearily, my blush rising, rising higher still when he gave me that crooked grin I loved so much. I quickly kissed him on the lips and scurried off into the bathroom, giggling at his amused and shocked expression.

I had to be careful not to wet the bandage, but I still washed my hair and scrubbed where I could, without hurting myself to badly. I had to use his body wash, but it wasn't that big of a deal since it smelled good. It wasn't, I discovered, where he gets his mouthwatering scent. I suppose that's just him, naturally giving off that scent. I stayed there under the spray for a while, but eventually I got out.

I took the towel Alice left for me on the sink and dried off, luxuriating in the super soft feel of the towel. How could I not have heard her come in? I suppose I was too out of it. She left me some rather dubious looking underwear, and some silk pajamas, a tank top and shorts set. I didn't care at the time. I was too sleepy to be embarrassed that Edward would see me in these clothes, so I opened the door and walked out. Edward raised his eyes from my feet up slowly, and he smiled when I winked at him lazily. He had set up a super comfy looking spot on me for his leather couch to sleep on. Where those blankets cashmere?

I sat down on the couch and shuffled under them.

_OOOHHH, yes! They are cashmere. And the pillows— silk! _

Snuggling up securely under the blanket, I raised an arm, and asked silently for him to join me. He frowned, but acquiesced nonetheless. When he laid down next to me, I snuggled into his stone chest, perfectly relaxed.

"Sleep my Bella. I am so sorry I got you into this mess. It's my fault you were hurt."

I chuckled sleepily, raising a hand to slap his chest. "Silly, wasn't it obvious that whether or not you were there, we would have faced off eventually anyway? James was sore over having lost to me the first time we met, so he would have asked for a rematch later anyway. The fact that there were people protecting me just made it fun for him." I yawned.

"You still shouldn't have been hurt. It's dangerous for me to be around you."

"No, what's dangerous is having a shape-shifter girlfriend like me around. Sure you don't want to just kick me to the curb?" I asked him jokingly.

His arm tightened around my waist. "Never, I'll always want you." He snarled quietly in my ear.

I giggled softly. Before I drifted off, I whispered one thing. "Good, because I don't think I can ever stop loving you."

* * *

**So, how was that? now, I WILL be doing my version of New Moon and so on, but, i'm not going to start it until after my finals . . . so Summer Break basically. In the meantime, you'll have my other story Newborn to occupy you. I might even do another story . . . ? We'll see how things play out. Thank you for continuing this journey with me. I hope to hear from you real soon! Fare the well! nd don't forget to review!!!**


End file.
